Dumbledore's Daughter
by member07
Summary: A chance meeting in the woods, stories of the past, love blooming and fading, pranks and new friendships. The story of the Headmasters daughter coming out into the wizarding world for the first time, finding love, friendships, and enemies. SeveRina story!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

1Disclaimer- I have no claim over any of the Harry potter series character the belong to J.K. Rowling I only lay claim to a few outta the blue characters such as the main Carena Dumbledores Daughter.

Chapter1 First Looks

Remus sat listening to the conversations around him not really paying attention as Tonks once again tried to enlist him into a conversation, about some kind of band, with Bill. He sighed mentally as he wished Bill would have gone for Tonks instead of Fleur. Tonks seemed sweet, but she just didn't fit right with him, somewhere deep inside him that part didn't care for Tonks at all. That's when his heard the door open with his superhuman hearing he sniffed to check who it was The Burrow was more private then Hogwarts yes but not nearly as save. He smelt what he was sure was Minerva but there was something else, it was like apples and cherry blossoms its was wild but sweet, intrigued he went to see who the owner of the scent belonged too. The inner werewolf howled as he closed in on the front room.

It's a female!

He peered into the room to see a small cloaked figure hood over her face she was heading towards stairs.

"Excuse me but wh..."

"Remus!"

He sighed as he heard the stern voice of Minerva behind him. He watched as the hood girl slipped silently upstairs never even glancing back. So he turned to face his ex professor.

"Minerva." he said in greeting bowing his head slightly.

She smiled faintly at his politeness but then began.

"Remus what can I do for you"

"Well who was that?"

"A member of the Order why?"

"I thought I had meet all the members I didn't know her sent."

"Ah, well, yes, she's new." Minerva quipped quite poorly, but before he had a chance to go on she added with desperation in her voice.

"Please Remus keep this meeting and her secret, please it's life and death...Yes Albus knows" she added as she saw the look on his face.

"Of course if its life and death goodnight Minerva."

"Good night" She quickly followed the girl up the stairs.

Remus turned to reenter the kitchen until he heard Tonks asking his whereabouts. So he too went up the stairs to go to his room.

As Remus reached the second landing he heard the foot steps of whom he assumed was Minerva and decided to duck into the nearest room. It was only when he was fully in the room with the door closed he smelt the wild mixture of scents. He turned and saw the outline of a woman sitting with the window opened one leg hanging out the other up to her chest her arms hugging it even closer to he chest gazing at the stars. He stared and realized she hadn't noticed him, yet. He was about to sneak back out until he heard her voice trickle into his ears. She was singing. The song's lyrics didn't reach him as clear as her emotion behind each word, and he knew the feeling behind the tone, she was lonely. He decided to leave before she or Minerva found him, so just as quietly as he came he left.

That night as he lay trying to sleep he couldn't take his mind off the mystery women he had only just seen. Finally after what felt like hours he went to sleep.

Chapter 2 A Long Day and Lemon Drops

The birds where chirping sweetly by the window in the early mourning sun. Sleepily reaching over to his wand Remus cast a silence spell on the windows, stuffed his wand under his pillow, rolled over to his stomach and lowered his mind back to sleep...BANG BANG BANG!

"Wotcher Remus"

"Go... away!"

Remus heard the door open and glanced up to find Tonks standing in the door way with violet silk sleeping shorts and tank top with black lace edges.

"What are you wea..."

"Molly told me to wake you!"

"Well I don't have a mission today or any work I'm going back to sleep."

"Ahh aren't you lonely up here all by yourself? You want some company?"

Remus shuddered mentally at what she was implying and wondered why young women as pretty as Tonks were so forward? His mother had taught him to be a gentleman, that a man should only court and not be courted. Most women he had dated had found his gentlemen ways appealing at least until they found out he was a werewolf. After having women scream and jump as far away as possible twice Remus decided that it would be a Bachelors life for him. But yet again here was Tonks trying some new way to flirt or entice him. It wouldn't have worked even if he had liked her. Realizing by her smile that he had been absently staring at her he decided to send her away before she got any other ideas.

"Thank you Tonks but im just fine alone, see you later though."

Looking rather dejected Tonks turned on her heel and marched down the stairs. Remus stared at the door willing it with his mind to close when that didn't work he pulled himself out of the bed and went to the door. With his superb hearing he could hear the chick prattle of Molly and Tonks in the lower kitchen.

"Molly it didn't work! He sent me down here!"

"Now now, just tell me what the matter is with Remus now."

'**How does she know that Tonks problem was with me?'** Remus thought to himself.

"Remember last night after I told you he up and walked away from me in the middle of a question I was asking him?"

"Yes."

'**She was asking me something?'**

"Well you told me to step up my game show him I'm interested!"

'**Yeah got that note Tonks, thanks'** Remus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well I wore this to wake him, he said he was just going to go back to sleep, then I asked him if he was lonely, he stared at me and I was so sure he was going to invite me in, but then he turned me away!"

"Oh but dear, he did stare didn't he? His probably kicking himself right now. I know I've seen him look at you often. He isn't dating anyone else. All his time is with the Order and you're the only one close to his age of course it wont be long before he caves in. Poor dear is probably going nuts fighting himself over you right now."

'**AHHHH YOU WANT A FIGHT MOLLY I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT! DON'T FILL THAT CRAZY WITCHES HEAD WITH ANYMORE IDEAS!" **Remus mind was almost on fire, for months on end Tonks had been one foot step behind him driving him nuts with her constant need to gossip, flirt, and nag. This was definitely it, he was going to have to ask Dumbledore for relocation come the next full moon or he may just find his first werewolf victim in one Nympyhdora Tonks.

With these thoughts Remus packed what little stuff he had brought to the Burrow, dressed, and headed to the kitchen to inform Molly of his leaving for a meeting with Dumbledore. As he reached the kitchen he was fully aware of the still gossiping Tonks and Molly, and coughed to draw attentions his way.

"Ah Remus good mourning would you like me to leave you two alone?" Molly raised a brow in an almost Snapeish fashion while asking her question. Remus raised both of his as Tonks stood and took a step closer. But he quickly said.

"No! I mean no thank you Molly I've come to inform you of my departure." Remus motioned to his bags as if to solidify his leaving.

"What! Why!?"

"Well the full moon is almost here and I need a more private location to... change."

A long argument later and almost lunch Remus was finally outside the Headmasters office. He was warn from all the dunderheaded attempts Molly and Tonks gave him to try to get him to stay in a warded room. By the end of the "discussion" Tonks had tears in her eyes and Remus had the worst head ache he had in years. His head ache only grew when he realized he hadn't the password.

"Lemon Drops? Pumpkin Patsies? Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans? Caldron Cakes? Broom sickles? Ice Mice? Blood Pops? Sugar Quills? Honeydukes Chocolate? Honeydukes Chocolate Spiders? Chocolate Frogs? LEMON DROPS!?"

"You know writing ahead and making a meeting would be easier, and you already said Lemon Drops." Remus turned to find the dryly amused face of Snape.

"Help me, please. I'm having a heck of a bad day and its not even lun... the Headmaster's at lunch isn't he?"

"Very good my werewolf friend we are learning aren't we? Next we can work on the fleas. Yes he is and the "guard" wont move unless the Headmaster is in now-a-days. Just incase you were wondering the password is indeed Lemon Drops." Snape's low chuckle bounced off the empty walls.

After the death of Sirius, Snape had finally began to warm up to Remus. Remus figured it was pure pity and an understanding of being alone. After spending more and more time together Severus had finally decided to relax enough to chuckle which he only truly did around Dumbledore.

"Well, something must truly be funny if Severus has decided to grace us with his laugh."

Both young men turn to find Albus Dumbledore standing before them, eyes twinkling and a slight smile almost hidden beneath his beard. Their reactions to the man where quiet opposite with Remus face turned into a smile and neck and shoulders loosened, Severus schooled his chuckle and placed his emotionless mask back to his pale face.

"Remus what may I do for you?" Albus turned to the gargoyle "Lemon Drops"

"I need to discuss the full moon in your office if that's alright?"

"It is, Severus will you be joining us?" He turned while asking his question."

"No sir, but Remus if you wouldn't mind stopping by my office afterwards I have a few questions about a certain fan of "Twisted Sisters" with that Severus lowered his head in regards before turning and stalking away robes billowing behind him.

"How does he do that? Charm them?"

Albus chuckled at the commit and waved a hand to usher Remus forward onto the moving stair case and into his office.When Dumbledore was seated and Remus also seated in front of the desk the jolly Headmaster picked up a small dish and offered. "Lemon Drop?"

Chapter 3 A Safe Place for the Full Moon

After Relaying the fact that Tonks wouldn't make it to her next birthday if he had to stay within 50 miles of The Burrow Albus finally agreed to ward off a section of the surrounding forest for Remus to transform. It wasn't the Forbidden Forest for the centaur were already at odds with Dumbledore and wouldn't take to kindly on having a werewolf released onto their land. Instead it was the forest across the lake. The forest was much less dark but just as magical almost fairytale but no one was allowed within the boundaries of it. Rumors of the lands being everything from death eater strong hold to burial grounds of ancient vengeful wizards had over run the school. But there were no other chooses for Remus the school governors would never allow Albus to host Remus in the Shrieking Shack, the Burrow was what he was running from, and the Forbidden forest was out of the question, With a low sigh Dumbledore finally made the decision. Remus puzzled at the reluctant pause in his voice as he made his way to the dungeons.

Remus was almost shocked when he found that he was already at the doors to Severus's office he didn't even remember passing the entrance hall. He knocked three times and waited for permission for the "Bat of the Dungeons".

"Enter." Severus glanced up to see Remus opening the door and shifting in. "Ah Remus, please come sit." he said as he moved from the desk and waved his hand to over a seat to Remus.

"Would you have something to drink?" With three smooth strides he was across the room standing over a small antique bar, grasping two brandy glasses and looking expectantly at Remus for and answer.

"Just a simple Butter Beer if you please, nothing too hard around the full moon."

Being a werewolf Remus couldn't handle alcohol as well as others plus its taste to him was almost sickening, truth be told he enjoyed sweeter wines ;feminine taste. And he would die before allowing Severus to hold it over his head the rest of his life.

"Ah of course you enjoy the sweeter things in life don't you?"

'Darn him reading my mind!"

"So what did you have to meet with the headmaster for?"

"I need a private location for the next full moon, I cant stay at the Burrow anymore."

"Why not?"

"You know very well why not! Just this morning she came to wake me in a... a... almost underwear."

"And did it work?"

"Severus you know bloody well it didn't work, not now not ever."

"You should just give in"

"You sound like Molly, speaking of which Molly has been feeding Tonk's mind that I'm taken with her and giving her new ways to "hint" at it."

"So were are you going to be spending your three day vacation?"

"Hmph. Dumbledore said he would have to ward off a part of the woods."

"The governors don't want a werewolf in the Shrieking Shack?" seeing Remus shack his head he continued. "The centaurs will not be too happy about this." "No they wouldn't that is why he is allowing me to go to the Forrest across the lake."

"WHAT" Severus all but bellowed as he stood abruptly from his chair knocking it over. "You can't be serious, truly you don't mean the haunted woods?"

"Yes and I don't think he would allow me if I wasn't safe over there."

"Of course you would be safe you're a grown man, excuse me please I need to floo the headmaster."

Remus watched as Severus rose from his sit and throw the greenish powder into the fire placing himself in the green flames and calling.

"Headmasters Office."

Remus sat and wondered what had gotten into Severus he hadn't seen him loose his temper like this since Sybil had tried convincing him that her tea leafs had shown her they were to have a future together. After fifteen minutes the flames turned green and a very disgruntled looking Snape walked back into his office.

"Remus forgive me but I'm not feeling well and also have your potion to brew, I will meet you at the entrance hall in a couple hours. Good day."

Remus stood and walked through the door which Severus had opened with a swish of his wand. He turned to say his farewell only to have the door closed in his face, and heard the wards click in place. He stood there for a few minute staring at the door confused until he heard Severus curse and throw hexes around the office. He then decided it was time to go. He turned and made his way through the halls stopping to chat with the ghost or the paintings once in awhile.


	2. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3 Decisions, Farewells, and Arrivals.

Remus sat reading in a darkened corner of the entrance hall. It was his secret annex when he had first started Hogwarts as a boy, at least until the map was made. But here and now no one would be able to bother him. Soon he heard two sets of footsteps and voices approaching. He knew they were still a way off but they were coming once again he couldn't help listening in.

"Headmaster you must reconsider! He can't be trusted in his state to think wisely, much less coherently."

"Severus, my dear boy, you forget that he shall have the Wolvesbane potion."

"You can never and should never trust that a potion has been made correctly!"

"Truly, Severus, you must be frazzled to undermine your own work."

"Of course I am! I'm trying to keep her safe and your throwing her to the wolves."

At this Remus heard Dumbledore's lite hearted chuckle.

"Please Severus, think clearly, as much as you care for her, how much more do I? I don't just care for her I love her. She WILL be safe."

This was said in a tone that left no room for argument, so there was no response. Remus pondered what he had heard. 'So, Albus has a lady! Why does only Severus seem to know about her, why does Severus care for her, she must be some kind of strong witch to have that much respect.' Remus's mind began to draw up a vision of muggle few of a witch and decided she must be one of those elderly "hags". He arose from his hiding place before they arrived.

"Ah Remus, we shall be off soon are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, Good. I have made a portkey for us to take to our location and another one for your departure."

Severus gruffly handed the potion to Remus and quickly added. "New experiments have proved that taking potion as close to the transformation as possible help the drinker control the werewolf. Make sure you take it just as you start to change. And be careful or I swear I will..." "That's quite enough Severus thank you."

Severus grudgingly nodded his head to both men, turned, and elegantly strode down to his dungeons black robes billowing all the way. Remus stared after him for a second then turned back to Dumbledore. Who was staring at the odd pocket watch in his hand.

"Alright now that the dramatics are over..." Remus couldn't hold back the small smile at the jib. "You had better hang on Remus we have 15 seconds." Dumbledore produces a small stone from his pocket and held it in Remus's reach. After Dumbledore saw that Remus had gripped the stone he began counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." With that the pull at there navels began. Remus closed his eyes he always hated this feeling so close to the full moon when all his nerves were hyper sensitive. When he felt the pull ling stop he opened his eyes letting them readjust to the sun around them.

"Well my boy I have warded this area to not allow you through or anyone into a barrier or about a mile around. But you should be completely undisturbed out here, well I must go here is your portkey its scheduled for after the full moon. Alas my own portkey is taking off in the next 3 seconds good luc..." But he was gone and Remus decided to look around the area for a few hours before the night. He enjoyed a few hours peace before the moon cycle and here in these magical wood he never felt more prepared for the challenge ahead of him. Following a creek to a a small clearing he decided to go ahead and take off all his clothes accept a magically made pair of short that would adhere to any shape changes made to the body. Though they were a gift from Tonks last Christmas he quite enjoyed not waking up nude anymore. So there he sat on the soft pillowed ground, with the sun warm on his body, he fell asleep in no time.

"Hello! Sir are you alright?! Are you alive?" Remus only half heard the voice and began to stir.

"Excuse me but are you okay? I can't get to you, are you hurt?"

Remus opened his eyes and shoot his head around to see a girl standing not 15 feet away calling out to him. In panic he looked to the sky and saw that he barely had time to take his potion. Ignoring her he leaped to his pill of thing and ripped the potion out of his pocket. Starting to feel the change he drank the all the potion without gagging for the first time ever. Then he shakily turned to the girl.

"You...you have to go. Get away...Your in danger here."Remus could feel his hair start to rise and grow even as he spake.

"Run." He coughed out before he hunched over in pain, even after 30 years of this it still hurt more then and hex or curse that ever hit him. Tears sparkling down his cheeks he glanced up expecting to see either a retreating back or a look of horror. Instead he saw the girl had sat on her knees to be level to him her hands against the barrier. He could hear her soft words of comfort and the small tears leaking out of her own eyes. He had no time to think this over because a fresh and more powerful wave of pain washed over him. He screamed but in turned into a howl and passed out.


	3. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4 Apples and Cherry Blossoms. And Werewolf?

The full moon was over finally, the sun was raising over the trees, and a young girl sat watching as a beast turned into a man again. Leaning with both hands against the magical barrier she slide to her knees. Hearing the last few moans and grunts from man she knew it was over. She picked herself up off the ground and crossed where the barrier used to be. Bending over the prone body she began checking for any injuries. She only found a few scratches and bruises, deciding he was fit to be moved she stood ,wiped the tears from her eyes, and levitated the man through the woods.

An hour later she was finally able to sit and think about the thrilling events of the night. So many questions swam in her head. One who was he? Two how did he get into the woods? Three was she going to be safe when he woke? With that thought she took the wand that was in the pocket of his boxers and decided to keep it just incase. She moved it to a keep-safe box made into the wall behind a painting. She turned and saw her house guest was beginning to stir. So she sat on the edge of the bed wand ready in her hand hidden from his view.

Remus groaned he hated this, the mornings after were the worst. Shifting he realized he wasn't on the cold hard ground but warm and lying in a bed. Opening his eyes expecting to see Hogwarts Hospital Wing and Poppy, what really meet his eyes almost shocked the werewolf right out of him. An outline! The same outline of the girl just the other night. **"Wow I must have really hit my head HARD" **this was his first thought. He tried to blink the vision away and when that didn't work he shook his head and stared. Then he noticed her movement she looked like she was laughing. Then he heard her small giggle.

"Are you awake now sir?"

"Yes" he was almost afraid to talk to his hallucination when it all came back the memory of the girl watching his transformation, his screams of pain and warning. His eyes went wide and he felt as if the world had crashed down around him. **"Have I hurt her! HAVE I HURT HER!"**.

"I... I'm sorry."

She could see tears rolling down his eyes as he choked out his apology. She was dumbfounded what had upset this werewolf... oh... he is afraid he attacked me. She saw in his eyes the totally desperation she had only once seen before. Reaching out to his shoulders she turned him to look her square in the eyes as she moved in to the light.

"I am completely unharmed. I swear I was well protected by the barrier and the fact that you are a sleepy wolfie." calming tone that a mother would use she thought as she reassured him. She couldn't hold back a small joke and smile hoping this man had a since of humor. Clearly he did since she heard a small chuckle coming from the human stress ball sitting on the bed. She meet his eyes again and seeing the questioning look in them asking if she truly was alright she smiled more confidently and nodded.

Remus put both hands over his face he hadn't been that afraid since the prank Sirius had pulled on Severus. True relieve moved through his tense muscles finely relaxing if only for a second. It was then he realized he still had no idea were he was. HE removed his hands and gazed at everything he could see. The room was dark as if it were night time but that couldn't be right could it? He looked at the girl and was about to speak when she started.

"How did you get here?"

"Dumbledore sent me over here, he is the one who set up the barrier." he noticed her face soften at the mention of Dumbledore. **"So this is the woman he is hiding I thought she would be older heh heh heh. Dumbledore you old dog."** "So how long have you and Dumbledore been together.

She looked confused but answered. "Since I was born."

"What! What's going on? Are you or are you not Dumbledore's woman?"

"Dumbledore's ... WOMAN!" she began laughing and had to hold her stomach from the pain gathering there. "Oh my gosh... I...I haven't... laughed...so hard... in months." she fought the words out between giggles, chuckles, and even horse laughs. He too laughed when she snorted and quicky moved her hands to cover the obvious blush, but she only laughed harder.

"Well then who are you?"

"What side are you on? And I can read people im empathic so don't lie." Her tone was sserious but not harsh she still had a gentle quality to her.

Instead of telling her he turn over and showed her his shoulder. She gazed a bit awestruck as the magic phoenix tattoo spread in all its glory across his shoulder. No matter how many times she saw this it was always beautiful. She couldn't stop her fingers from lightly grazing the red feathers.

He shivered at her small touch. FEMALE his inner wolf seemed to howl. He turned and looked her in the eyes knowing her question was answered.

"Albus Dumbledore is my father." she said proudly. She smiled at the look of shock, horror, embarrassment, and understanding crossed his face.


	4. Chapter 5

AN/ okay so readers when i started this i was on a remus kick but its over and i just can't see remus with DD (dumbledores daughter) however i can completely see severus and her working out but i want your input so tell what you think. and with the storyline i have in my head i think you well see it too. btw im not a tonks hater in the book i love her in fanfiction tho she is a character death waiting to happen sry.

Chapter 5 Getting Answers

Remus was in shock, pure unadulterated shock. That's when he took in her apperance. Long waist length bronze hair. She was for lack of better words "All Woman". He lifted his gaze from her curvy figure, then her face. She had a strong jaw line and chin not masculine just nice clear structure but still had that womanly curve to her. Her lips were full and pink. Her eyes were what took his breathe, twinkling warm forget-me-not blue. Long lashes framed the feminine feline shaped eyes. Looking into those eyes he without a doubt knew she was Dumbledores daughter.

"I didn't know he had children."

"I am an only child and you are one of four that know who I am."

"Why?"

Knowing what he was asking she sighed and asked. "Is it really that hard to figure out, with all that goes on in our world?"

"You would be an easy target for Voldemort to get to Dumbledore." After the death of his dear friend Remus's fury had grown stronger then his fear of the Dark Lords name.

"Yes for both our safety I have remained a secret. And since my father never believed Voldemort was ever truly gone I have been here and other places."

"Aren't you lonely?" Remus couldn't stop himself because he knew in a different way what it was to be lonely, and he blushed at his forwardness and rudeness but he couldn't look away from her eyes. He was surprised by the warmth that seemed to radiate more from them and she smiled.

"Your thinking that way is very kind, thank you. I am fine though. Tell me are you hungry?" She smiled a knowing smile as she heard his stomach growling.

"Er... yes but you shouldn't bother yourself."

"Believe me its no bother at all."

She stood and walked to the door turning to look at him she began, "Oh sorry I put a darkening spell unto the room so you wouldn't be able to see me." with that she said the counter curse to the darkening spell and three large windows lite the room. "If your feeling up to you want to eat in the garden?"

"Yes, thank you." he stood and noticed two things. Number one: she was shorter then he thought she would be, maybe 5'4 at most. Number two: His magical boxers work quiet well however he was shirtless. Both blushing she cocked her head looking at him.

"I've got a large tee shirt you can wear."

"What's a tee shirt?"

"I'll be right back."

She left the room and returned with said tee shirt in hand.

"The tag on the inside goes in the back."

"Ah it's muggle clothes, eh?"

"Yeah I have tons of muggle things. Well put on."

Remus put the his arms in the pulled it over his head and threw the hole when he heard a girly giggle he looked at her confused then down to his shirt laughing he could swear she was a Marauder. It had to be the most embarrassing shirt the girl owned. It was pink with My Little Pony on it. Seeing the twinkle in her eyes he put his hand on his hips and mockingly glared at her. She was holding her sides by now and he too couldn't help the smile.

"I... I... can't believe you put it on. Here this is the real one."

"How very Slytherin of you."

"I have a friend who says I'm much too Gryiffindore."

"Must be Severus."

"You know Severus Snape?"

"Course I do I went to school with him."

"Ah, by the way what's you name?" she asked as she threw the plain white tee at him.

"Remus, Remus Lupin, what's yours?"

"Carina Alma Hannah Dumbledore. You may call me what ever you wish."

"Fine then short stuff." He smiled as he found a way of revenge for the shirt. He laughed at her scowling at him.

With a POP a small house elf appeared, he had black hair, with a nice clean baby blue pillow case over him he also had one leg in bandages, at her side. "Miss Carina lunch is ready in the garden."

"Thank you Soot. Want to join us?" she asked as she stooped down to eye level. Soot turned his gaze to Remus. Remus could easily feel the glare from the small creature.

"No Miss Carina, Soot has his own work to do, thank you though."

"Right then, you coming pony boy?"

By the end of lunch Remus had only found out a little more details on the things he had already known about Carina. She was very unconcerned with talking about herself instead she was clearly more interested in his life. They heard a slight "Hu-Humm" alerting them to anothers presence. Remus turned around to see the highly annoyed face of Severus Snape.

"Carina, Remus, I want answers NOW!" They both jumped at the harshness in his voice. Remus saw Severus glaring at him then he heard Carina.

"Even when your angry I'm still happy to see you" Still staring at Snape he watched the man face soften at kind words.


	5. Chapter 6

A/N: well im sry it took so long! vacation and went on a motorcycle so no couldn't take compy with me all tho i found i missed being able to throw myself into the story. Well in this chapter we FINALLY get to see into the mind of our beloved Snaperdoddle. We get to see the how much Carina can push away all his layers and just VALUE him. which in turn allows him to drop the wall of defence that is his dark broody angry self. a little more of classical romantic style because i read The Inheritance on the back of the motorcyle on the interstate!!!! it was like extreme reading anyways that should help you see why the writting style is the way it is. BTW i LURVE FEED BACK and love the reviewers i have had YOU ROCK

1Chapter 6. A look into the mind of a Potions Master.

Severus was having a hard time keeping his anger in check. His emotions it seemed were for once getting the better of him. What could Albus be thinking to allow such a creature around his only child.

These thoughts consumed Severus' thoughts as he prepared the potion. Often loud grunts and sighs of frustration were heard in the halls outside the potions lab. Severus had decided to take no chances and place trust in an untrustable "disease". Sure he was being unfair to Remus but the overwhelming need to protect the young friend was enough to blind his mind from all else. So he did was any sane potions master would do, he spiked the wolfsbane with a strong sleeping elixir. Just enough to keep Remus asleep through the night. Feeling a small bit of the stress fade he decided to talk to Dumbledore again. It was useless of course but he had to try.

The night was one of the longest he had ever faced. In his own mind he found his attention to this situation the same as any dear friend would feel for another. Perhaps if he had been younger and less bitter he would have seen through all the built up layers to the core of his frustration, He was in Love. Not lust but love in its deepest meaning. True that they were only dear friends, but she made him smile as he had never before. He watched her kind actions with upmost admiration and wished he was a better younger person. He knew her tales of love and bravery and hardships she had faced alone and came through all these things with a heart of gold. He was jealous of her strength and most grateful for the warm tender care she gave him not once judging him even when she had learned some of his bitter darker truths. She smiled so warmly it melted all ice from his heart. Though he convinced himself that he was only a friend of hers, and felt at ease with her enough to laugh at her wit and clumsiness (no ones perfect).though he let all thoughts of love slip away long ago his heart still held love for this dearest of friends hidden deep within just waiting to be called forth.

Finally mourning came and no being able to stand it any longer he ran to the Headmaster's office and asked for a portkey to take to the wood and to Remus. Though he had decided to visit Carina a while before returning. He searched the wood and found no sign of Remus. Then as if lighting hit him he ran to the small magical house he knew all too well. Knocking on the front door he was quite surprised to find Soot answering the door.

"Were is Carina?" His voice was commanding in his state of worry. Having no sleep was catching up with him that's for sure.

"Miss Carina is in the garden with a guest Sir."

Severus quickly navigated around the small house elf and headed to the small patio. Even after his stern entrance and hard face she still smiled as warm as the sun and greeted him. Why couldn't he stay mad at her?


	6. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7 Learning About Friends.

Remus looked between the two smiling faces abbot one had a large inviting smile and the other a smirk and a NO WAY! Remus wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it himself, warmth in those normally cold black eyes. Just as quickly as he had seen it Severus had pushed it away and turned his once again cold gaze to him.

"Once again I ask what is going on here?"

Before Remus could answer Carina started, "I was walking last night and I found him and he began to change and..." but before she could continue Severus rushed forward and looking her over said fastly.

"Did he hurt you? Did attack you? Are you alright? What were you doing out there? Why didn't you run?" And turning to Remus he yelled. "If you have hurt her I swear I will hex ALL you limps off." With that he raised his wand at Remus his protectiveness getting the better of him. Just as fast Remus was standing wand pointed at Severus both waiting for the first movement of jinx.

Carina jumped between the two wands hands out stretched to guard Remus knowing FULL well the amount of fury that Severus was hiding beneath the surface. Of course being empathic and feeling the fury hit like a wave of electric shocks helps in judging the moods of the stone faced man. "Alright that's enough. Severus I'm fine and am completely untouched I swear." His eyes lowered from Remus to her, there she was standing tall and brave between the two yet she only reached Remus's chin and he was even taller then Remus. Examining her again he saw that she looked fine.

"Sorry Remus, I'm..." Jealous. Oh Merlins NO. Very protective of her? No though its true it would give him something to hold over me. "Tired. I didn't sleep at all last night?"

"Remus I know you already know Severus but allow me to introduce you to the man I know. Remus this is Severus Tobias Snape, my dearest of friends. Now Severus are you hungry?"

"No I have come to take Remus back to the castle." He watched as Carina's smile faltered and she stared at her hands. He knew what it had meant for her to have met someone new. "If it's okay with you Carina may I visit you later?"

"Please." she stood and walked over to Remus and it was then that Severus noticed she was walking with a small limp.

"Why are you limping?" his tone was completely accusatory.

"This happened outside of Diagon Alley in London." Her eyes were almost cold looking meaning that something bad had happened and she was trying to hide it.

"What happened? And don't lie I can read you like a book, silly girl."   
"Some wizards were attacking muggles I sent Soot to get the Order."

"Wait let me guess you were a good girl and went right home like you've been told to do a hundred times, right?"

"Well no I didn't, it wouldn't have been a very brave thing to run away when a poor child is separated from it's mother. I had to stay, and I'm not a silly girl; well not then anyway. Im an adult just like you dear Sevie pooh."

"What did you just call me?" Severus asked with a look of disgust at the "endearment".

"What you don't like being called Sevie pooh? Well I don't like being called a silly girl!" despite the raise in her voice she was still smiling. And Remus knew that these two must have "friendly fire" more then once because they both seemed to be enjoying it.

"Oh that's right I forgot your age and wisdom are to be honored and praised because you are so high above us such small people. Quick everyone bow to the GREAT Carina."

"Thank you for finally realizing your place fool. Now go change into your new uniform, one that matches Peeves."

"You would have to make it black and green to get him into it maybe silver bells for the hat instead of gold? Yes gold is much to Gyriffendore."

Both Carina and Severus turned their heads to Remus who had sat and watched the volley of wits and then added his own. Carina slapped a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Severus then turned to the girl who was vainly trying to hide her snickers.

"And what pray tell is so funny Miss Dumbledore?" Snape asked in his best teachers voice.

"Ooooh my the mental image was just too much Professor Snape."

"So are you saying you can't get me out of your head?" Severus smiled as the slight color rose to her cheeks."

Standing up straighter she answered very business like. "You wish." Then turning to Remus they made plans that if he where to ever transform there again then she would meet him again. Severus took out a paper clip said his goodbyes then portkeyed with Remus to the castle.

End chapter.  
Okay next chapter we get to see a good bit of Carina's past. Kind of trying to give her a bigger history then just hiding in safe house after safe house. Though she is a "good girl" that doesn't mean she follows every rule. I mean come on really can you see Albus Dumbledore having a child that doesn't try to live as hard as she can. Also in near future we weill see how the half blood price will play on the two. Will severus be evil? And will Carina hate him? PLEASE REVIEW!!! it keeps me writing I swear even if it isn't a good review IDC


	7. Chapter 8

1Chapter 8 A Unlikely Savior.

Severus and Remus walked to the entrance of Hogwarts neither wanting to talk just yet each thinking of the events that lead to this moment. The young women who so easily excepted them as they were, one a deed, dark, reclusive, and an almost all together unlikable facade of a man. Yet she had laid all prejudice aside and befriended him. Even fought for him when he was doubted by colleges. The other man in a total stupor of his last 24 hours. After the depression of once again losing his dear friend Remus heart had began to grow cold towards anyone outside the Order. His fear of rejection leading him to exile himself from most everyone, especially the opposite sex. Not since Lily had any female look him straight in the eye and just took him for who he was. His trance was broken by Severus seemingly waiting for an answer to a question he didn't know was asked.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said we need to talk do you have anywhere to go?"

"No I don't, and yes I suppose we do need to talk."

"Well first you need to get properly dressed, then I will meet you in my office. Your things have been put in your old rooms."

Without another word or glance to Remus he stalked off to "his" dungeons. After showering and putting on fresh clothes Remus made his way to the dungeons. He knocked loudly on the heavy wooden door to Snape's office.

"Enter"came a curt reply to the knocking.

Walking into the office Remus sat in the seat he usually took. "Afternoon Severus." His tone was serious and thoughtful for he had a million thoughts.

"Yes well, what are your questions? I'm sure your Gryffindor curiosity is killing you." Severus stated flatly

"How did you meet her?"

"Two years ago she turned 17 thus becoming of age. As customary to pureblood families the family ring is passed on to the eldest bore. The rings were enchanted long ago to pass to the "heir" so she on her 17th birthday she woke with Albus's amethyst ring on her finger. This happened in Potters 4th year. So at the Dark Lords rise I was summoned. The Dark Lord unhappy that I ignored his first call entered my mind but once inside noticed with great happiness that the ring was no longer on Dumbledore's hand. Therefore he put two and two together and told me to prove myself and find said child. She would be a great tool against him. Of course I told the headmaster the new information. However well Albus can keep things to himself he gave hints in his pallor and his hesitance to say anything. So I changed the subject hoping he would have an answer to our riddle later. However the Dark Lord called me back and gave me a potion he wanted me to brew. When I informed him it was made he told me to use the potion that it was a tracking potion and it would help my mission if Dumbledore's child was within a fifty miles of the school. Sure enough I took the potion and was able to look onto the ring it was a good 30 miles away, instead of going to the location I went to Albus. He told me I had already meet his daughter on a few occasions."

Memory Scene

Carina was 4 and doing what she loved best exploring the Hogwarts castle. No other child had ever gotten to know the castle as much as she had at such a young age. It was her home and she had been to almost all the upper levels. But today she would finally conquer her fear of the dark dungeons. She stood looking at the first step to the dungeons stairs. It was the hardest step so far. She had made it down to these stairs but never farther it was dark and smelt funny. She didn't like it at all. But she was taught not to judge a flobberworm by its color. So she stepped and then it was easier and for the first time she made her way to the bowels of the castle. She began to sing it helped brighten the darkness around her but she was A.D.D. and soon was lost. The sun was setting and she was in and abandon hall completely unused by students unless to "study" at night. Soon it was completely dark and she began to cry out to anyone who may hear her and save her. Soon it was dark and cold and she shivered and feel next to the wall.

"Help!"

"Please Help!"

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Please anybody!

Soon all she could do was sit and cry her small fist wiping the crocodile tears from her eyes. Trying to keep her spirits up she slowly began to sing with a shaky voice.

"Hush little baby don't say a word... daddy's... going to buy you a mocking bird."

Severus Snape was out on his prefect patrols. He was 17 it was his final year and he wanted to bust as many wayward idiots he could before he had to leave. He knew the empty dungeon halls where just right for hormonal dipsticks he was forced to call his piers. Then he heard something up ahead, someone one was speaking softly and crying he could hear the small sobs. Moving slowly toward the noise he soon got close enough to light up the hall without them being able to run for it. The voice was female and was young too young to be snogging that was for sure.

"Lumos!" he belted.

Whatever he was expecting it sure wasn't this! A young sweet faced girl was huddled next to the wall shivering eyes swollen and totally alone. He may not be nice to the immediate people around him but he wasn't as cold hearted as people believed. In fact he had a gentle love for his sweet baby cousin Sophie who was about the dame age as the girl in front of him. He knew how to care for young children more then he would ever admit to anyone in any of the School Houses. So pity for the girl hit his heart.

"Are you lost?"

"Yes." her eyes were wide as she looked up at him trying to judge friend or foe.

"What are doing down here so late? Were are your parents?"

"I was exploring." she avoided his last question just as she'd been taught.

"Exploring the dungeons weren't you scared?"

"That's why I did it! I didn't want to... to.. Be scared anymore."

"Well then come on get on my back and I'll take to the headmasters office."

"Oh thank you so much!"

Snape was shocked when the young child ran up and kissed his cheek. No child but Sophie had ever been so warm to him. He figured his snarky attitude along with his pale face black hair and black eyes had some what of a tendency to scare children.

She climbed on his back and feel asleep half way to the Headmasters office. Upon arriving. The headmaster was elated that Severus had found the child. He even gave Severus 100 points to Slytherin, comletely unheard of from and ex-Gryffindore. Then Severus went on his way and nearly forgot about what had happened, but the girl held the memory in her heart and from then on held a silent child's crush on him. She always asked her father about the boy who had saved her. Albus feared the connection made between the two, feared his daughters young heart would always be soft for the dark boy whom he cared for but worried over.


	8. Chapter 9

1Chapter 9 The Young Girls Fight for Freedom.

Severus finished telling Remus of his first meeting Carina. He told him how Carina was kept hidden in Castle and no one seemed to really find it strange when a young 4 year old would walk down the halls.

"Of course she wasn't allowed to run around the castle! She would find ways to sneak out of her rooms. So the Headmaster would change her rooms to more and more secure places around the towers. But he couldn't watch her 24/7 so she found ways out of her rooms. She even attended classes. But no one caught her. Albus had made her a charmed necklace that makes people push her to the back of their minds if they are in contact with her for less then twenty four hours."

"Then why do I still acknowledge that I have meet her?"

"She doesn't wear it when she is at her home."

"Alright so she is a witch? Did she attend school?"

"Yes she is a witch, but no she was home schooled."

"When did she move into her home?"

"Ah now that's quite a story. You see Albus couldn't have her living all alone so she stayed in the Castle until one day when she was 13..."

Flashback!

Carina was hungry for chocolate! And on a mission to make it to the kitchens while her father was about to have a meeting. 'Just one more moment and he will turn and see the book upside down in the bookshelf, then run for it QUIETLY.' Carina thought to herself and she watched from behind the corner. She stilled herself and widened her empathic abilities and searching for any clues that he sensed her, he didn't. 'He noticed the book ok 3. 2. 1.' then and silently as she could she ran out of the study and right out into the hall way. 'I DID IT! CHOCOLATE HERE I COME.'

She was the only one in the hall so it was easy for her to feel and hear someone coming. But she was surprised by a small house elf with large black watery eyes. Her heart clenched at the sight, the eyes looked so much like HIS and they were filled with so much sadness she could barely contain the tears building in her eyes. It didn't help that his emotions were hitting her like a flood, she could feel his pain so much. She began to take a step toward him when someone interrupted.

"Soot! You worthless no good elf! Can't you get anything right! You brought me the wrong Fire Whiskey for the Headmaster! And now you've made me drop it!" "No sirs Soot didn't mean to. Soot was being good. He didn't mean to make Master drop his gift!" Soot was trembling with fear.

It was then that Carina took in the rest of his appearance he was bandaged from neck to arms to legs. She was sure he was covered in bandages even under his small towel.

"So now your calling your Master a liar!"

Carina ran as the man raised his wand to the small house elf. "NOOO stop!" She screamed and pulled her arms around the small elf. "He said he was sorry!"

"Who are you to talk to me like that!"

"Who are you to talk to ME like that!" Carina fired back. The mans eyes went wide with anger.

"I happen to be a school governor! And this house elves Master." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine but you're a pretty poor master if the only way you know how to govern is with abusing those smaller then you "Governor"."

"How dare you speak to me like that I support this school with my personal funds. You as a student should show me great respect."

"I don't go here. So I don't owe you anything. You jerk!" Carina was shouting now still holding the trembling elf. 'Ops went to far this time. Me and my big mouth.' she thought as she felt his anger like a wall.

"Move aside or I shall strike you as well child."

"No! Don't hurt him."

Carina couldn't believe it he was going to hit her! She turned her back to him closing her eyes and clutching the elf, this was going to hurt. She heard the sound of the staff hitting her before she felt it. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought but her grip loosened. "AHHH!"

"Move girl or I'll hit you harder!"

The elf was fighting her off and she could hear him pleading with her to move out of the way. She couldn't, the eyes that blessed and haunted her dreams and day dreams were looking at her from the poor elf, their was no way she could just go. She saw the mans raise his staff again she closed her eyes and waited to the sickening sound of if thudding against her flesh. She heard it a few seconds later and waiting for the pain to follow, but nothing came. She opened her eyes turned and saw a black robe in front of her. There he was shielding her! He had caught the staff with his hand and was wrenching it from the man.

"I don't know who you are Sir, but how dare you hit this child." "I'm a school governor! I pay your wages!"

"Not for long I assure you. Now the headmasters door is down the hall to the left. You may tell him what's "happened"but no matter what you tell him I plan on showing him what I've seen. Good day."

He then turned his black eyes to Carina, who was still hold the house elf shielding him. She looked familiar 'the eyes yes something about the eyes. I've seen them before,' Severus's thoughts were interrupted by the man. "Come Soot we have business to attend to with the Headmaster" he walked away muttering. Soot had no choice but to follow, but first he thanked the girl with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Your battle was pointless though I must admit you are very brave. What house are you from?"

"I don't go to school here, Sir. What do you mean it was pointless?"

"The house elf will still be beaten latter you have only succeeded in delaying the inevitable."

"Still at least I did something."

"Yes you have proven you are brave and have taken on someone else's pain but why? Just to prove braveness or that you are pure of heart? What reason would make you do this?"

"It wasn't about proving any thing! Their was no one to prove it too. I just couldn't take watching him be hurt for no reason. His sadness and fear were unbearable. I couldn't just walk away. It would have hurt more then the beating." she turned to leave but that was when her adrenalin choose to leave and she staggered to her knees, shaking.

"He must have hit you pretty hard." he sighed and continued "I just completed making the healing salve but haven't delivered them to the hospital wing yet so you'll have to come with me."

"Alright." She stood to walk but she was shaking to much and her back was killing her. Her whole back felt jarred from the impacted of the staff. Trying to take a step she thought she would throw up. Hot tears began to stream down her eyes of their own accord.

"Here get on my back." this was the only way to get her down to the dungeons without touching her back and making her retch all over the floor. 'Why on my free period?' but he bent and scooped her up onto his back.

She felt that Lady Luck was finally on her side. Not only was the person she had a crush on carrying her but from this angle he couldn't see her blush. 'Hmmm' and there was that smell, his smell it was natural and clean like autumn. Before she even realized it she was being dropped in his potions lab. He sat her on a stole then walk to a table and picked up a few bottles, uncorked them, and then smelled them. He walked over and politely asked. "Please left your shirt."

If she was blushing hard before well now that was nothing! She was full body red making her blue eyes stand out as strongly as black from white. He was shocked by her almost glowing eyes and could easily read her embarrassment. He was shocked however that she complied. Silently turning in her chair and raising her shirt just high enough for him to she the welt and bruises.

Upon looking at the actual marks across her lower back Severus couldn't help but let anger well up inside of him. 'How dare he hit this girl! He has beaten her!'. Severus was reeling on the inside. Carina could easily feel his anger and turned her head to see his face, his black eyes were almost screaming painful memories. She lowered her shirt and turned to face him.

"Why are you mad? Are you angry at me?"

"What? No, not at you."

"Oh, is it bad?"

"Yes, putting the salve on will really hurt but it will heal it sooner and you'll feel better." He school his face to the emotionless mask that also fooled people. On the inside he was still growing more and more angry as memories of his own father taking out anger on him and his mother, it hurt slot to see some one else having to go through it. But thank goodness for his mask there was no way she would be able to tell that he was worked up, he had perfected this cover for years.

"Your still angry I can feel it like a walking into a wall. It isn't good to hide emotions like that. I do it too when I'm sad then I hide a good place to sit and cry. You could do that, or you could talk about it?"

"What do you mean girl I'm perfectly alright."

She turned back around and lifted her shirt a second time then responded. "Liar, I told you I FEEL it."

"Explain."

"I'm empathic. I have been since I was eight. Your harder to read then most but you are feeling tons of emotion right now so you can't hide it as well."

He scoop the salve into his hand then slide it across her back as smoothly as he could. He stilled a bit when ever she would hiss but then get more and rub it into her back. After a while he started again " We will be informing the Head Master, then I'm sure your parents will contacted the Ministry. He will go to Azkaban for physical assault on a minor." "I have a better idea but yes we will go to the Head Master and I'm going to need you as my witness, please?"

"I will be your witness but I still believe we should contact Aurors."

"Nope I've got a plan that will make my battle not so worthless."


	9. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10 Brave as Gryffindore Cunning as Slytherin.

It was a slow walk back to the Headmasters tower. Severus had tried to help the young girl, but she seemed distracted. She had an almost manic look of determination on her face her eyes were unfocused on the trip, and he couldn't help but marvel at her knowledge of the castle. She even knew were the trick steps were, surprising for a nonstudent. He had seen her before he knew he had, just where, when. The face was so familiar. He began to daze back into his mind trying to place where he had seen her when he noticed her looking at him. Just as quick as a snitch it came to him 7th year, the small girl, and here she was again yet she wasn't a student. His eyes narrowed, 'Who is she?'. "Who are you?".

"Carina."

"You do not attend here." It wasn't a question but a statement. 'She's hiding something.' he thought. 'Why would a child have something to hide?'.

"No sir, I'm home schooled." 'He is a bit curious.'

"So your parents teach you? Hogwarts staff isn't good enough?" His tone was smooth what did he care one less dunderhead to put up with, he was just trying to get under her feathers.

"Yeah, heard the Potions Master was a hack." As soon as the words slipped she gasped.

"I'm so sorry Sir, it was a joke I don't think before I speak! I'm not good with people! I didn't mean anything by it! Please forgive me. Ahhh I'm so stupid!"

When meeting a person for the first time there are manners for a reason, to keep you from making an arse of yourself. Carina seemed to have what she liked to call the foot-in-mouth syndrom, she was witty but didn't know how to use it in the right way. Her sarcastic style of humor had always put a damper on first meetings and impressions, thus only stunting her social grace. Thou most of the time her jokes were meant of a sign she liked the person it seemed to make walls of isolation. Who knew a 13 year old could make a grown man cry?

She watched his impassive face for what felt like a millennia waiting for his response. Would he walk away from her angry, sad, upset, insulted, humiliated, or crying like everyone else. But to her utter amazement she couldn't feel any of those coming from him, he seemed amused.

"Well now I am sure you aren't a student. I've never had a student as brave as to make jokes to the dreaded, greasy, bat of the dungeons. Never had one with enough wit either." He liked the shock in her eyes.

Finally they had reached the gargoyle. "Pop Rocks." Carina gave the pass word and then regretted that she had at the narrowed eyes, thinking fast she added. "Staying with the Headmaster, friend of my fathers." then turned away so he couldn't make eye contact. At the top up the stairs Carina paused at the raised voices, well voice, she heard inside. "Tell me Dumbledore, is it to much to ask for you to teach these ungrateful spoiled brats manners? Im my day we..."

Dumbledore interrupted "I believe we have other guest, You may enter."

Severus watched as Carina closed her eyes took a deep breath in and out held her head high, and walked in. He admired the strength and grace she seemed to be emanating, then he scoffed at the very thought. He was caught by surprise at the calculating look he received from her, he wondered whither she could also look into his mind but he would have felt that. She must have felt his changing emotion. 'What's with me today, letting myself be read so easy by a school girl!' he thought. 'Calm and Cool!' and then on command he pushed his emotions from the forefront to a calm exterior allowing her to only feel that.

"May I help you Severus, Carina?" Albus stood in greeting and waved to two empty chairs for she and Severus to sit

"Yes perhaps you may Sir." Answered Severus shifting his eyes to Carina.

"Ah I seem to have forgot, Lord Barxton this is Professor Severus Snape Potions Master of Hogwarts, and Carina Hannah who is staying with me."

"Yes we have all had the "pleasure" of meeting." came Severus's curt reply.

Everyone noticed the color leave Lord Barxton's face as he looked between Carina and Albus. "I... I didn't know she was your guest Albus."

"What's happened?" Albus noticed the fear behind his words and the shacking knees.

"I came across him striking Miss Hannah."

"She was interfering!" His tone was pleading as he watched the twinkle completely leave Albus's eyes.

"I was trying to protect his house elf and he beat me." Carina was very business like. "I believe my parents will like to see the proper punishments fulfilled, Will you contact the Ministry Aurors and my parents and I believe we will charge him with abusing a minor. Should be a good 15 years in Azkaban."

Severus was shocked to say the least. She had told him 'No' about involving the Ministry. What was she planning? Where is she taking this? And WHY is Albus entering her mind? Severus saw and knew instantly the connection of minds even if was done as subtly as Albus.

"Yes Miss Hannah I agree I will contact them both right now."

"NO! I'll... I'll do anything! Please don't make me go to Azkaban." They turned to see Lord Barxton on his knees almost tearing up.

"I'm sorry Lord barxton be even a wealthy Lord such as yourself will have to suffer the consequences of his action, and abusing a child is a serious crime!"

"Please I can't survive 15 years with Dementors, I'll die!" then turning to Carina. "Please I'm sorry, I was wrong I'll do anything please have mercy."

"Anything, Sir?"

"Anything."

"Free the House elf, Give him your outer coat. And never see him again."

"Done! SOOT!" there was a loud pop and Soot appeared before his Master.

"What can Soot do for Master." came his soft voice almost quivering with fear.

Lord Barxton rushed to take his coat off and gave it to the house elf. "Your free Soot."

The small elf brust into tears clutching the coat. Carina was quick to pull him into her arms and smooth his hair. Lord Barxton was quick to leave the office. Severus was dumbstruck at her ability to be as cunning as the truest Slytherin. While Albus was inwardly fuming over the fact that one of the school governors had the audacity to strike a child much less his OWN daughter, not that anyone knew who she was. At first he was angry at her for being out of her rooms again, but when Severus had told him what had happened and he saw it in her mind and then her plan for freeing the poor elf.

"I shall go now, goodnight headmaster, Miss Hannah." Severus nodded his head and silently left the room.

Albus then looked at the sobbing elf and his daughter huddled together on the floor. He felt great pity for the house elf, Lord Braxton was from a long line of mean spirited wizards, he was in his early 40's and should have had a more level head, but clearly he was immature even if he was a full grown man. But what to do with the house elf? He was free so he should decide but what choices?

"Excuse me, young Master Soot, now that you are free what would you like to do? Do you have anywhere to go?"

Soot looked at Carina, he owed her his life he was sure, it wouldn't have been long before his old Master had finely lost it and killed him during one of his tyrants. "I owes Miss my life. Soot wants to stay with Miss always and serve hers only."

"That sounds wonderful." Albus liked this house elf. "We have great need of your help, Will you promise to always protect her Soot?" "Soot owes Miss everything! Soot would die protecting young Miss!" Squealed the house elf with ever ounce of conviction he had in him.

"I believe Carina, that we have found you a companion." Albus was feeling both happy and sad about this. He had a feeling the elf would do everything to prove himself loyal to her but this also meant he would have to say goodbye to his daughter even if she was just across the lake.

Back In Severus' Office

"After a few months of preparation, Soot and Carina were given a place to stay. You see she had already finished her O.W.L.S. in what should have been her 3rd year, and that year she would be taking her N.E.W.T.S exam and would be finished with school. Albus still regrets this decision but that was also the year of the Sorcerers Stone and the truth that the Dark Lord was still alive. So she lived in her magic house almost completely detached from the world. She got to visit the school during summers and Christmas only, and could only leave the ground of her house if accompanied which rarely happened. Her father gives her jobs need for the Order such as brewing health potions and such but nothing but friendship can heal a lonely heart. And she was lonely often depressed. But she always tried to hide it, in fact she is an amazing actress her only give away is her eyes."

"So after you meet her those time how did you get to know her so well?"

Severus didn't feel like talking about it and just gave him a curt, "We need to inform Albus." And with that his hand was in the floo pot and he was getting ready to talk to the Headmaster. How he meet Carina was between him and her, and if Remus wanted to know well then to bad. Truth be told he didn't want to admit that he had needed her help and she had given it to him without any gain or want of pay ment, yet he had treated her wrong on that occasion something that embarrassed him to this day. He was sure his friend Remus wasn't got to drop it and he knew he wouldn't judge him but it still hurt him to think of what a closed of jerk he had been to him a savior of sorts.

Remus eyed his friend 'So many secrets in his life'. How much did her truly know about Severus Snape? Sure they had only just become friends but still! He wanted Severus to feel open to him. He wasn't trying to trick him or trap him into admitting something but he could tell that something was making the man bristle up at the mention of his and Carina's true first meeting. What had happened to make him act like this?

"The Headmaster wishes to see you. After which please come back we have more to talk about."

"Sounds good. Oh and Severus I can tell you care about her and I just wanted to say I'm really sorry she was put in such a position last night, I shouldn't have been anywhere near her. You should take a nap and get some rest."

Remus turned and walk through the fire, leaving Severus to think over what he had said. It was times like these he was glad he had befriended the werewolf, he was a highly considerate person to try and see things the was Severus did. Severus Laid down on the couch knowing he would have plenty of time to rest because Remus's meeting was sure as heck going to take awhile. Just as his eyes were closing there was a sound. Severus sat up and turned his head to look at Remus standing in front of the fire.

"Well I'm back."


	10. Chapter 11

1Chapter 11.What are you hiding Professor?

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been doing paper work at hi desk when a small voice interrupted. "Excuse Soot Sir, but Soot has a message for Sir, form Mistress."

Looking kindly at the small house elf before him the Headmaster replied, "And what message has she sent Soot?".

"She has sent a Letter that you are to read before meeting with 'Mister' Lupin." Albus noted the edge that had crept into the house elves voice as he said the name.

Soot reached inside his towel and pulled out the letter, and grudgingly he headed it to the Headmaster, his small shoulders slumping in defeat. This set of actions amused Albus throughly, he had never met an elf so overly protective of a master. Sure Dobby would do anything for Harry, if Harry were to ask, but he wasn't bound to Harry. Soot even seemed to do things for Carina even if not instructed. On to the matter at hand he used his wand to sever the envolope knowing it would only open for his wand. He pulled the letter out and began to read.

His range of emotions changed through out the letter and as he reached the end he couldn't help but sigh. He knew in his heart his own true nature, he knew he was defiantly suited for Slytherin as well as Gryffindore. He felt guilty that he was using 'her' just as well as he seemed to use everyone else, telling himself it was all for "The Greater Good". He sighed again, thinking that he should write a book on using circumstances to ones own use. Well an "its hard to teach an old dog new tricks". He knew time was slowly but surely running out and he was just trying to tie up the lose stings and put everything in place. He felt a little like Moses not getting to see the 'Promised Lands' but he could only feel a small bitterness about it, deep down he knew it was his time to go the 'promise land' didn't need to have a manipulative, conniving, old, and selfish leader. All he wanted to do now was make sure all his 'children' (for thats what they all felt like to him) were taken care off, even if it meant he'd be pulling the strings like a puppeteer. His only regret truly was that he hadn't been a better father.

"Headmaster, Remus and I have returned."

The Headmaster looked into the onyx eyes of his potions master he could instantly tell that something was 'under his feathers'. "Ah Severus send him over I fear we have much to discuss."

"Yes Headmaster." With that he was gone and in his place stood Remus Lupin.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster." He smiled and sat in the chair indicated by Albus.

Albus looked the man over, the first thing he noticed was he smiling a true smile for the first time since Sirius had died. His eyes twinkled, it seems his plan was working he sighed again but this time it was a sigh in relieve. He closed his eyes for a second, just to appreciate that something was working out the way he wanted it to. Then he opened his eyes and looked again to Remus. "My daughter wrote me to tell me that the two of you have met." At this he noticed Remus expression change to one more somber. "She tells me that she would like to continue getting to know if, that is if you so desire. She offers you a place of rest come the time of the full moon. I do believe she has just ended our worries, don't you?"

"She is kind but she would be in too much danger."

"No, my boy, she is perfectly save, not even I can enter her house if she doesn't wish it."

"Even you? What kind of spell did she use?"

"She used a potion. She in fact upgraded it. She does that often, I constantly catch her experimenting. She and Severus often have large rows over it. He demands she waits until he can be there, and she gets bored of waiting. The mixture called for hair to set up the barrier around the house instead she used her blood, now the house will only open it acknowledges that she wants them there."

"You speak as if the house has a mind of its own."

"Well, it seems too. It is a completely magic house; kind of a mini Hogwarts. Its alive in its own way. Anyway you now have a place to go, and feel free to visit her anytime, I fear she is quite lonely."

"I can only imagine. Well if that is all I'll go back to Severus now."

"Remus." Albus stood as Remus made his way to the fire place. "Don't tease Severus too much, his softer side seems to come out when she is with him." This statement was delivered with a smile but Remus could feel the seriousness of the comment.

"Yes sir, good day sir."

Remus stepped through the green fire into Severus' office. Severus seemed to be trying to sleep on his sofa. "Well, I'm back."

"What? How?"

"Carina owled Albus while you and I were talking. I'm to spend the full moon in the forest. Also I think she has offered an open invitation for visiting."

"Ahhh! It figures she would. She can't even turn a mad blast ended skewrt away, much less a big brown wounded puppy dog." At this Severus smiled and chuckled at the very thought.

"You know what, you old bat, the dog jokes are getting old."

"I knew as soon as she meet you she'd want to "keep you". She feels for people like you and me, the people with the broken hearts, and loneliness reeking from our souls. She can't help it she is like a healer of spirits. Its frustrating and completely refreshing." "Tell me how you met." Stated Remus, he very much wanted to know.

Severus turned and gave him a hard look " I already told you I don't want to talk about it, you can ask her but I'm not talking about it ever again. So _when_ she tells you don't expect to be able to talk about it with me, I will not hash it out with you or anyone else."

"Severus, you need a nap."

"Yes I do I didn't get any sleep last night." He sighed and placed one hand one his hip while the other reached up to rub the bridge of his nose. Remus knew all to well that this was the Potions Masters 'highly annoyed stance'.

"I'm going back to visit with Miss Carina a while, get some rest then you should come on too. Seems your spirits could use some healing right know."

Severus sat and watched Remus leave, he felt something in his chest, he almost wanted to put Remus in a full body bind to make him stay. He sat on his sofa trying to put tabs on his emotions, doing as he always did he summoned some paper and a quill. He began to write-

Questions 1. Why do I not want Remus to go to Carina's? (Writing the first thing that came to his mind) I don't want them to be alone together.

Question 2. Why? Because she is MY friend.

Question 3. Why is she so special?

1, She cares for me.

2, She knows my past and doesn't care.

3, She is more different than anyone I have ever know.

4, She makes me feel.

5, She makes me laugh.

6, She is willing to cry for me.

7, She says she needs my friendship.

8, She gives me hope.

9, She would die for me.

10, I care for her and would die for her.

Question 4 Why am I being selfish and trying to keep her to myself? I don't want to lose her, I don't want her to see me as the dark, nasty, screwed up person I am. I don't want her to forget about me for Remus.

He knew it wasn't fair of him to keep Remus and Carina from being friends, he just never truly had any before, it was all new to him. He was a possessive man. And the thought of losing his best friend was killing him, but he would soon realize that nothing and no one could break the bound he had found with Carina. Soon he would deal with his emotions but now he would rest.

Remus was approaching Carina's house, he paused and looked the house over. It was a tutor style cottage, it looked like a muggle painting form the artist Thomas Kinkade , his mother was always found of the warmth the painting seemed to glow. From the small cobble stone path way to the thatched roof, he had never seen anything more welcoming. He closed his eyes and smelled the air, it was full of the smell of apple trees, cherry trees, camilla, roses, and other kinds of flowers. He opened his eyes and took in the garden, it was the opposite of the Weasley garden, heck it was alive. So he made his way to the door and knocked. He wouldn't normally feel so free to just associate with anyone but she found out what he was and still accepted him, she had even stayed there all night with him. Plus that the fact that he knew that she was so alone and he felt a stab at his heart for her he knew what it was like to be all alone.

The door opened and there stood Soot, glaring at the werewolf like he had fleas. "What's you wants,...sir"

"Is Miss Carina here?"

"Of course she is were else would she be?"

"May I visit with her?"

"Miss is here but is also away from home, she is down that path there and may not be back for awhile."

"Well then I will find her, good day Soot."

"Hmph!" The elf turned and slammed the door.

Remus began walking down the path the elf had pointed him to think how that elf and Kreacher should start a club. As he continued on the path he stood in awe of the beauty around him. Everything was green and the trees seemed to reach to the sky making him feel as if he were in a natural cathedral. To his amazement the further he went the more the seasons began to change. Summer was turning to fall, fall was turning to winter, and winter had turned to spring. HE looked down the small slope to the right of the trail and saw a small creek babbling merrily over boulders and small smooth pebbles that lined the bottom. Then just up ahead he saw her lying large smooth rock face that just barely surfaced the water. He took his boots off and rolled his pants legs up and began making his way across the water. Silently he waded to the rock and sat down so that his shadow would be cast away from her.

"Hello Remus!" came Carina's happy greeting.

Remus jumped at this, how did she hear him over the creek? "Hello. How...?"

"I was just practicing building up my empathic abilities, I felt you when you entered Winter Woods." he looked down and saw her smile.

"Yeah about that did you charm them?"

"No Albus did, he made it so that I may customize every bit of space on a whim, and I have many of those."

"Albus?" came Remus' shocked reply.

"Oh sorry its habit to call him Albus to other people."

"Understandable."

"So what are you soooo curious about." She opened her eyes and arched an eyebrow in a all too familiar 'Snape-ish' way.

"Right to the point, huh?" at her nodding head he continued. "Tell me about the first time Severus truly meet you."

At first she smiled, then as she thought a few seconds more her face seemed saddened, then just as quick her smile was back in place as if it had always been there. His brow furrowed and he felt even more curious on the whole deal.

"He of course won't want to hear of it if I tell you, but you already know that don't you?"

"Yes, we talked."

"Alright then, it's a long long story." she said as she made to sit up and brought her knees to her chest. He smirked at her muggle clothing clothe shorts and a tee-shirt, her long hair was braided to the side so that it fell around her neck, and down her front.

"I have all day to just sit and listen, feel free to leave nothing out."

She smiled at that, it would be fun to have someone new to talk to. "Well first off I LOVE a good rain storm..."


	11. Chapter 12

1Chapter 12 Meeting

Carina spent most of her summers at the Castle, since the students would be on vacation. She had to admit it was her favorite time of year, she was allowed to be with her parents, spend her time in the library, and of course the summer storms were coming. To some is might seem odd to look forward to a storm but not to Carina it was a miracle each time.

When she was young she would sneak out of her rooms and run across the grounds barefoot in the rain until she would reach the Black Lakes edge. When it rained the Mermen would rise to the surface and float across the glassy top of the water and undulate as if made of water themselves. She would dance with them her long wet hair flying in the wind sticking to her soaked face. Her arms always thrown into the air as if embracing the rain and a long awaited lover. Then she would turn in the rhythm of the rain sometimes she would sing to the Mermen.

As for the Mermen they loved to watch the small child whose heart seemed to match there own for the love of the rain. On clear days when Albus would visit they asked him of the girl child who dances in the rain. They had been shocked to learn of his secret family but they understood his need of secrecy. They told him of how they loved to watch her, as if she were some stray fairy. From that day forward they gifted the girl with their Legendary 'Robes of Water'. These Robes were now-a-days fabled the Mermen no longer wishing to grant the privilege of such fine and sentimental pieces to fashion concerned witches, had long since stopped allowing the Robes to surface. The Robes were rare now and never gifted to a person unless said person was worthy. Carinas love of the Mermen and love of the Rain had inspired the Mermen. So each summer on the first rain storm Carina would run to the waters edge and there waiting for her was the Robes of Water, each year a perfect fit. So a tradition was made.

These certain year Carina had received her Robes and danced and sang to thank the Mermen. Later in her rooms she began her annual inspection of the Robes. Just as every year she opened the odd box they all ways placed the Robes in. Then she reverently pulled them out. She loved these Robes, they reflected the surrounding light as a pool would. When she was young she had feared they would be see through she had been quite surprised when she put them on and they were not. When the 'fabric' moved it made the same movements as water. They even rippled. Pulling the robes to her form she saw a parchment fall from the folds, picking it up she could only make out one word 'Carina' since her father had taught her how to write it in the Mermen script. She called her father and had him read her the note. It was a congratulations on becoming of age, she looked at the silver and amethyst ring on her finger and smiled. They also wrote their happiness that even though she had become and 'adult' her heart was still as care free as when they had first seen her on the shores. She smiled went and changed into the Robes.

The Robes sleeves reached the end of her wrist just before the hands. The top was nicely form fitting buttoned just above her cleavage in a V neck shape. The collar grew long from the V neck until it became a hood. All in all she looked almost regal in them. Then she reached for her charmed silver locket and clasped it so it hung just a centimeter above the neck line of the Robes. Then she fastened her black cap and raised both hoods over her head and made her merry way to the astronomy tower. She enjoyed the feel of the rippling water and the fluid movement it made with each step she took.

As she stepped into the night she watched the storm make its way across the mountains. She looked to the Black Lake, to see the Mermen slowly reaching surface. Then the wind came whippinh her cap around her. She removed it just as the rain began to fall. Normally when wearing priecless clothing one doesn't stand in the ran like a mad person, but the Robes were affected by the wind and rain making waves build across the garment. She gloried in the spray of the small tidal waves. The rain making beautiful rippled patterns through out it. She looked to the lake and watch the Mermen. Then a movement across the ground caught her eyes. A black shape was slowly making its way to the Castle. Carina went to the edge of the astronomy tower to get a better view , but couldn't make out what the strange shape was.

An Idea struck her and she moved to the wall that held the telescopes. She focused the telescope on the figure. It was a body, someone was hunched over was making their way across the ground. She watched as it took slow pained steps. Then it clasped into the mud. She stood breathless willing the person to move, refocusing the telescope she saw the dark robes, and a hand clutching a blood covered silver mask. Horror struck her heart like lightning. It was him, he was hurting, she had to get to him.

She ran the length of the castle and across the grounds to the huddle of black lying face down on the ground. He dropped to her knees and waved her wand over his body muttering a spell to show any damage. Left arm broken, a gash across his chest, and tremors from the Crucio curse. He coughed and spat some blood onto the ground groaning as the cough pained his muscles. His breathing became a bit ragged in the fiddled position he was stuck in. Now knowing his neck and spin were fine she slowly turned his body over to his back, raising his head and gently placing it across her knees, his breath began to even a tad. His faded black robes were turning even darker as blood seeped from the gash in his chest. Slow cautiously she opened his buttons one at a time trying to stay as far from the skin as possible, when she finished the buttons she slowly moved the linen to the side only to see another coat. Sighing she undid the first few buttons and pulled them to see white (and now red) shirt. "That's it." she muttered and brought up her wand waving it and rending the cloak, coat, and shirt clean off him. Then she was face to face with the slash. She looked up to his face which was even more pale then she had ever seen it. "Oh God, please be okay." he began to stir a bit. Then a dark haze began to spread form his left forearm. She reached for his arm, pulled back just before reaching the haze, and then took a deep breathe and took the sleeve rolled it up and saw the skull and snake. She wasn't surprised to find it the deepest black she had ever seen. And the haze of dark magic slowly building.

"FAWKES!" she screamed hoarsely, clearling her throat she began again "FAWKES! HELP!"

In a flash of red flame the phoenix floated down to her . Her voice hoarse with unshed tears she pleaded with her fathers familiar. "Please, he needs your help.". She sat in awe as the phoenix let his tears slip into the gash, and with a hiss it began to heal. "Thank you Fawkes, could you go get dad. This is strong dark magic." In another flash of flames the familiar was gone. Carina only hoped that he would be able to reach her father soon.

She heard a groan and looked down to his arm where the Dark Mark seemed to be growing, along with the dark magic haze. She whispered encouragements such as "Its okay, your going to be okay.", "I'm here, shh.". His groans were coming in a strangled sound. His face was scrunched up, he looked like he was fighting a mental battle. Gently she reached a hand to his face and traced the pained muscles while still whispering to him. Sweetly she rubbed the bridge of his nose, and he seemed to calm some. He was slowly began respond to the touches and she calmed a bit, then he hissed, his face crunching back even harder, and the haze was growing with a vengeance.

Just as the haze had enveloped half of them she heard her father. "Carina get away, it's not save!". As she tried to move away she found she was stuck to him inside the haze. "I can't"

"You must free him quickly before it completely takes you both. Enter his mind, and help him fight it."

She looked down at him and placed both hands gently on his face._ "_Legilimens!". She opened her eyes to darkness ,then she felt a pull and was moved through the darkness. Slowly she saw a light. As the light grew she saw huddle of black, soon she could make out the human shape from the arms and legs to the silver masked face. He was on his knees covered from head to toe in thick, black briars. They were as thick as her arm, and the thorns as big as her finger nails, ans they were clawing their way into him. His arms were bound up at his side, and even as he struggled they only seemed to grow.

She reached out to help him pull the thorns away. Upon seeing her approaching hand he recoiled swiftly and his black eyes flew up to meet her blue ones. "Who are you?" he hissed.

"Your hurt." she stated quite dumbly.

"Oh thank you I was wondering what was happening to me." he spat.

She moved to help him but again he pulled back looking at her with utmost decussated face he could pull. "Don't touch me!".

"I'm only trying to help you. I won't hurt you I swear."

"Why should I trust you? Your some spoiled Pureblood that much is for certain, wearing your Robes of Water."

"How do you know I'm a Pureblood?" she tryed distracting him as she moved to help, yet again he moved.

"Oh not a Pureblood? Fine then but you must a Pureblood's little toy then. Your not even scared of my Death Eaters garb. So surly you're a Malfoy Whore is that it?"

At this she out right froze looking at him as if he were a alien. Then she moved slowly behind him and began to wrap her hands around the black briars. As soon as her fist were inclosed around the briars they began to burn her palms. Hissing she pulled them away form his back. He screamed for her to leave him, he called her all sorts of twisted names to chase her away, but it only seemed to fuel her and she was soon in front of him freeing his arms.

The more she tore into the briars at his chest the stronger the they became, until one thick briar was left it was firmly attached over his heart. The pain in her small hands had spread up her arms. With a grave look crossing her face she turned her eyes to his. She reached and unclasped his mask to look at his face. It had softened and held a questioning look to them, she knew he was trying to figure her out. Smiling a small smile up at him she reached out toward the briar.

"I guess you can say Soot and I owed you one." She smiled as the recognition entered his eyes. "Wha... Stop!" He realized too late what she was about to do.

Carina's hand gripped the huge briar, instantly her face scrunched in pain. She hauled the briar as hard as she could from over his heart. She hissed out as the mind numbing pain took over her arm. Still holding the briar she dropped to the ground. Her muscles where too tense to allow her to let go of it, finally she passed out and her hand dropped the offending object.

Severus was on his knees beside the girl, correction young women, who had seemingly just saved his live. He had treated her like on of Malfoy's sick little toys, and she was saving him. He grunted in irritation of himself and her. Why would she even bother with helping him? Especially after his 'nice little speech'. She had said she had owed him for once helping her with Soot that ruddy house elf, but to risk her own life, he wasn't that important to anyone. And how was she in his mind? Clearly he was unconscious from that stupid curse the Dark Lord had placed on his scar. She must be a Legilimens. So he would have to push her out. Concentrating he did just that and watched as she disappeared farther and farther away until completely gone. SO why was he still unconscious? "I'm in a COMA!". Then a thought hit him "Why even bother waking up? Just stay in here away from wars, students, and Bloody Potter vs. The Dark Lord." so slowly he began letting go of wanting to do well, anything.

Carina shifted, 'Where was her quilt? I never sleep without it.' She open her eyes and was shocked to find the Hospital Wing. It was dark, but she could see a figure in the hospital bed next to her. She pulled her wand off the night stand and waved it over him. 'He is in a coma?! But his brain waves are almost completely functioning as normal. Why doesn't he want to wake up! He has a hole life! He knows people! He has a job to do to help out, a whole reason to live and he is sleeping through it in a coma!' Realizing how harsh her thoughts were becoming she scolded herself for her jealousy, 'Besides he has good reason to want to run'. She sighed and let her fingers trail down his forearm knowingly. There weren't too many secrets that she didn't know about. She had heard his recounts of his missions and the Dark Lords revels first hand, okay she was hiding under the couch, but still she knew it was a hard life he had.

"It may not mean much Sir, but I care if you wake up or not." she sighed but continued. "I don't know if you can hear me but... I know what it's like to be lonely. I... I... I'm thankful for all the work you do in the Order. I've always worried over you too. Even the first time I meet you, you were saving me. I'm glad I got to return the favor." She noticed his face change from blissfully unaware to that pinched up look. "You shouldn't make that face, its much to old a facial expression for a younger man." The look deepened and she giggled a bit. Then she reached her hand to the bridge of his nose and began to massage the tensed muscles there. She giggled as he began to relax, she sat on the edge of his bed and began to hum. It was a soothing tone and she knew she was getting way to personal with him but when would she truly ever have a chance to again. She looked around them and finally noticed her other hand. She gasped as she looked over it, it was bandaged from elbow up all the fingers, and as she tried to move it she utterly failed. "Oh God" she groaned.

"What's wrong?" came a silken mummer next to her.

"YHAAAA!" she screamed and fell back off the bed. "Ouch." she pulled herself to her knees and straightened the flimsy white hospital gown she was wearing. The she looked up into black eyes, those black eyes, HIS black eyes.

"What's wrong?" this time it came out in a chuckle.

"You scared me." she stated pulling herself up with what little dignity she had.

"Obviously, but why where you groaning.

She held her bandaged right arm out to him. "It wont move, I suppose it's because a numbing potion. I mean they didn't heal whatever happened to it, probably dark magic. Maybe keeping it numb is keeping my upright?" she shrugged and looked back up to his eyes. Then she saw him staring at the ring on her lift hand, her family heritage ring.

"You're a Dumbledore."

A/N okay so I have been so slow on this, and im really sorry. It because the ONLY time I can work on it is in the late hours of night and the weeeeee hours of mourning. Anyway PLEASE review I really would LOVE it. And also is THIS ending a cliffy? Sorta Maybe a boring one idk. Tell me what you think. Also I was debating on naming the main character after myself, however since she is only SLIGHTLY based on me, you know my dads not a high class pure blood wizard and head master of hogwarts sad isn't it?, I thought she needed her own name so I went to an online baby names and meanings thing and found names that meant something for how I saw her. Particularly Alma. Nourishing. It fits right? Well it shall. Fare-thee-well.


	12. Chapter 13

1Chapter 13 First Step to Recovery.

Severus glared at the amethyst ring on the girls hand, there was NO doubt about it, because he had seen it before on the 'Old Man's' hand. He pulled himself up on his elbows and glared even harder at the stupid thing. " Who are you?"

Carina took a deed breath in, out, in and, out. "My name is Carina Alma Hannah..." she held still in the most pregnant pause Severus had ever heard, like an women with twins at eight and a half months. "Dumbledore."

She watched him lay back on his bed, and close his eyes looking completely exhausted. "You seem to be very astute Professor Snape, 10 points to Slytherin." She teased as she made her way back to her cot.

He snorted, still with his eyes closed, but said nothing for now. Too many thoughts were vying for his attentions. Finally settling for asking a few questions he turned on his side with a pained grunt, opened his eyes to her and began. "Your that girl with the house elf correct?"

"Yes."

"You had used Hannah as a last name?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been around the castle?"

"Years, we first met when I was a young child lost in the dungeons. I have been around, you just haven't seen me, well you have but you haven't acknowledged my presence, I was hidden in plain view."

"Have you ever attended my class, then?"

"Quite often actually, it was the class I favored sneaking into most. You never saw me, I never asked questions or spoke to you but I was there."

"How?"

"I have many ways to hide. My father is an extraordinary teacher."

"I can only assume. Now then, how did you come across me?"

"I was doing something on the astronomy tower and I saw a figure hunched on the grounds so I came to help you."

"Why were you on the astronomy tower? We haven't had clear skies for viewing the heavens, in over a month and it was raining hippgriffs out there." "Does it really matter what I was doing up there? The point is, that I saw you, okay?" Carina was a bit defensive over her secret pass time, she didn't need to have someone whom's opinion she cared for bemoan her for it, so she didn't tell him.

"Well I can easily guess what a young girl, after hours, in the dark, is doing on the astronomy tower." Came a rather too silky reply.

Seeing the coloring of Miss Dumbledore's cheeks made Severus assume he had found the answer. His smirk began to spread until he saw her chin lift a bit higher and a confidence settle in her eyes as she seemed to draw out an inner strength.

"You assume to much, and have formed a prejudice of my honor, sir."

"Young people now-a-days do not have much use for honor."

"Well, be that as it may, my honor is fully intact." She even added a 'omph' at the end.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite aware of the 'New' guide to what is and what isn't honorable, however often its seems to provide loopholes for you hormonal driven teens."

"Again you assume too much. You are convinced that I'm some kind of 'whore' as you so colorfully called me."

"And who assumes to much now?"

"I am no 'whore' and even if I was I might have had good reasons for being one."

"Getting defensive, aren't we 'Little Miss Babylon'?"

"You had better watch it. I'm as honorable as the I was the day I was born." Boy he was aggravating, yet she was smiling.

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 18 soon."

"How did you help me?"

"I used Legilimens to enter your mind where the true fight was taking place. I figured you needed help fighting off the dark magic." at this she simply shrugged as if she had just commented about the weather.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I... I... I happen to, er care about... about... you." 'AHHHHHH almost 13 years of unrelenting dreams of THIS moment and all I can do is STUTTER.' Carina's eyes were now looking at her bandaged hand too scared to even face whatever he might throw at her. She tried again to move her right hand, nothing happened, there goes that distraction.

"And why is that?" Severus said in an unbelieving tone.

"I've just gotten to know you over the years, or at least I think I do. You learn things in a castle full of gossiping ghost and paintings."

He scoffed and looked at her. "A few good deeds and silly stories and you thing I'm some kind of tragic hero?"

"I would more or less call you the unsung hero, mostly by yourself. You give yourself no credit. If you ask me you have paid your debt almost doubly."

"And what would YOU know of my debt!?"

"I'm sorry for raising your temper you should rest." With that she laid down and closed her eyes.

Severus watched her through the darkness he could tell she wasn't asleep yet, but she still kept her eyes closed. How dare she act as if she knew anything? Maybe she did. She has been sitting under your very nose for years and you haven't even known. How much did she know? And why was some one as innocent as she was so easy to forgive him she should hate him for who he was. Why didn't she!

"Because you daft, daft man it's not who you are anymore." She turned her body to face him and slowly opened her eyes to him. He was about to snap at her but she cut him off. "No I'm not reading your mind I simply can feel your unguarded frustration at me from here, and I simply guessed the reason." Taking in his sullen face she added with a sleepy smile, "I supposed form your quietness I guessed right. Now rest. I have a feeling that tonight is just the first step to recovery."

a/n

I do believe that we have insomnia to thank for this chapter. It was fun to write tho.

'Little Miss Babylon' Snapes referring to her as the Whore of Babylon. For those of you whom don't get it.

I'm trying to make Carina a bit more human, she isn't as smart as Hermione but she has more wit, she's more creative, much more free spirit and less of the By-the-book type-o-girl. Sry having way to much fun with the indent thingys. Anyway she also is highly unpracticed with speaking to ppl however being empathic seems to help avoid fights.

Please I'm begging Review!!!! It makes me want to write. If you don't it more then likely means your going to be waiting for chapters a lot longer. But believe me it isn't worthless its FUELS me so DO IT lol Love ya all


	13. Chapter 14

1Chapter 14 I'm a Lonely Little Petunia in an Onion Patch.

The usual dreams filtered through Snape's head that night, something about the Hospital Wing made his dreams go back to childhood. Bloody 'Marauders', bloody Gryffindores! As Severus dreams of days long past he became aware of a noise coming from Black, it was a girlie whimper. 'Wake up fool.' Severus did as he thought, opening his eyes to the evening light of the setting sun castings rays of light through the high windows of the Hospital Wing. Then he heard the small sound again, someone was whimpering. He turned his head to look at the hospital bed beside him. His obsidian eyes gazing over the pinched face of Miss Dumbledore.

She was lying asleep on her side cradling her right arm her brow was wet with sweat and wisps of hair clung to her face. He studied the small arm and hand. Each finger individual wrapped in pure white a clothe. 'No doubt using Cleansing Clothes to absorb the residue of dark magic.' He looked down to his chest that was simply covered in the same pure white Cleansing Clothes. He lifted his cotton blanket the hung over his legs and dropped his head to see under them. 'Thank Merlin, they at least gave me some pajama pants this time.' Bringing his attentions from his clothed lower half to the whimpering girl. He had to admit he liked her more then he liked most people he knew that were her age, but that really wasn't saying much. Her whimpering grew louder and her face took on a more pained expression. "Miss Dumbledore."

"Miss Dumbledore!"

"Carina!"

She opened her eyes and he saw the fear as she reached to the ack of her head. She stopped when she realized where she was. She was up on her knees now back stiff with nerves looking Snape straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?" she choked out. Her breathe starting to slow.

"You were whimpering like a lost puppy."

He watched her head fall forward and shoulders slump. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you." he could barely hear the murmured apology. He was about to explain he was simply worried not angry when she pulled herself out of her bed slowly, head still hanging. He watched silently as she turned her back to him and pulled her wand out of her braided hair. She transfigured her bed clothe into a simple cotton house coat using wordless magic, then her pillow into bedroom slippers.

"I believe we are in the Room of Requirements." As soon as she finished speaking a broom appeared in front of her. She reached out and took it with her left hand. "Yup, I'm not allowed in the real Hospital Wing for extended stays only short trips." she was trying to sound cheerful but her eyes held none of the twinkle he had seen in them earlier. "Sorry I woke you."

He watched as she walked out of the row between the beds hoped onto the broom and began to rise slowly into the air. Soon she was level with the window seals which were about the size of a bench. She landed on one and leaned against the stone gazing out, watching the sun set. Severus laid back looking at the silhouette in the window. She was different then what he would have imagined Albus's child to be. She seemed to second guess herself, surly she has every reason to feel confident in herself. She wasn't ugly, she didn't seem stupid, and yet in the window she seemed to be hugging herself, shoulders still slumped. If he hadn't trained himself to notice behavioral patterns he would have been fooled into thinking she was simply tired but no he could tell she was hurting over something, putting on a good show but hurting none-the-less. He was tired again so he closed his eyes.

"I'm a lonely little Petunia in an onion patch."

Severus opened his eyes.

"An onion patch."

He gazed up the window to the silhouette of the singing girl sitting sideways in the window seal.

"An onion patch."

He gazed on as she turned her head slightly and the moon shown on her face.

"I'm a lonely little Petunia in an onion patch."

The stars and moon twinkled brightly behind her. She laid her head gently back on the stone.

"An onion patch."

Severus felt as if struck.

"An onion patch."

His eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. Nothing, NOTHING, had ever looked so beautiful as this. Her hair was down out of its braid it was down to her waist and the moons light seemed to be absorbed in it. And her voice was so sweet and warm, and heart breaking all at the same time. He wanted to remember this forever. Put it in a pensive and make doubles. As her voice wafted over him gently and his eyes began to wet barely he felt like and intruder watching a ritual of fairies. It was a precious moment and he felt both honored and unworthy to witness such beauty and innocense. After twenty minutes of listening to her hum he eased back to sleep.

A/N. Short chapter yes but I find it sweet!!! Okay so reading The Inheritance again gets me stuck in the mush. So My question is do you like the mush? Is it toooooo much? Well if it is too much mush don't worry I have MAJOR plans for adventure!! I'm talking stuff that wont get outta my head its so big. Okay also one more chapter to go on the flash back and then it back to Remus and Carina at the creek seems like years ago right? Sorry about that I'm going to try to update at least once a week from now on. Thursdays most likely

Okay so singing in the window I know I've already done that with her but its one of her things singing to the stars and moon. I can see her reading stories of Sirens singing to stars and moons too, it's a sure fire sign that she is a lonely person, and loneliness is her biggest weakness.

Thanks to the people who review I love it keep doing it please lol. BTW one of the reviewers gave me a name i AdOrE 'O MIGHTY AUTHER' yAy!!

P.S. The song Carina is singing is Imogen Heap A lonely Little Petunia (in a onion patch) Its so beautiful i suggest listening to it as carina sings it to REALLY get the feel of what snape is witnessing LOVE YOU ALL bye bye


	14. Chapter 15

A/N 1. I LoVe ReViEws it MAKES ME WRITE. once again i own NOTHING

1Chapter 15 Nightmares of You

Over the next few days and nights Severus observed Miss Dumbledore, she wasn't sleeping much and when she did sleep she would constantly mutter and whimper. When Poppy would make a "House Call" she would grab a broom and fly onto the nearest window seal. He had also woken up in the middle of the night to find her changing the blackened Cleansing Clothes herself. She began to speak less and less, her eyes which were typically 'all-a-flatter' with twinkling began to loss life to them. Anytime he tried to enquire about her health she smiled and said "I'm fine, thank you. How are you?", and almost every time she would distract him. After four days he was growing frustrated clearly something wasn't 'Fine', and yet she sat there with her books, or note books and muggle pencils acting as if she were perfectly fine. In every conversation she would seem almost fine but there were so many sighs against her good health. Albus would come and visit and Severus was finding it both thrilling and weird to watch the old wizard interacting with his young daughter. Severus had even mentioned his concerns over her health to Albus and Albus agreed that something was wrong and asked him to keep an eye on her. As if there was anything else to do really!? He was just now gaining the strength to seat up all the way, the only thing he could do during the day other then read was keeping an eye on her.

Severus turned his eyes over the young girl sleeping. She probably just fell asleep it was around 3:45am. He was an early riser, it was the only peaceful time around the castle, he had learned that as a boy. He turned his thought back to the present. Clearly she was having some kind of nightmare again, dark magic could do that when a person wasn't used to being exposed to it but that had been days ago she should be fine now. He reached his mind out to hers and slowly entered into her head and watched the dream unfold before him. He was on the lawns of the castle looking down at himself. His dream self was folded over in the mud passed out. He turned as he heard foot steps running up behind him. There she stood in those robes of water with a look of pure fear on her face. He watched as she ran to his prone form frantically turning his face out of the dirt and his body over. "Professor Snape!" he didn't respond at all. "Severus!" Her voice was scratchy as if holding back tears. Then she began to massage the bridge of his nose, he loved that, but his dream self still hadn't moved. "Someone HELP! FAWKES!" the bird didn't come, no one came. He watched as she cradled his dying dream persona in her arms alone and helpless. He watched as she held his body to hers the rain, shaking with sobs whispering apologies to him. He pushed the dreams away and out of her mind he had seen enough. He looked to her once out. She looked in more pain then usual, her face scrunched up and hissing as she held her arm to herself. He looked over her blackened bandages then saw something red spreading on her palm. He made his way to her bed slowly, and sat on the edge he picked up her right hand and began to unravel the bandages.

He hissed in disgust at the sight of her hand, the entire thing was green and purple with bruises, and the palm held a jagged gash.

"I thought it might heal after time but it keeps getting worse."

He looked into the now open eyes of the girl. "You silly girl of course its not getting better it getting worse, surely someone as cunning as you had the brains to deduce such a small riddle." He was irritated, she had looked over him as tentatively as a mother and yet she didn't give a dung heap about herself.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I told you I thought I was fine just needed time to heal."

"Oh yes! that plan worked wonders didn't it?"

"Its fine! I can take care of myself thank you." she pulled her hand he had been holding away as if burnt. Then more Cleansing Clothes appeared on her bed side table, she reached for them and began wrapping her injured hand back up. "Don't even think about it, this wound well not simply disappear, it's dark magic and strong. It's the Dark Lords dark magic so that only makes it stronger." Seeing a bit of defiance in her eyes he leaned forward placing his arms on both sides of her trapping her between himself and her pillows. He smirked when she crossed her arms and lifted her chin. His smirk grew when he saw her cheeks turn red as she took in his shirtless form. He was quite proud of his chest. Carina was too tired and her normally subdued temperament was being tested to it's limits. She was fine she didn't need to bother him, he was still recovering. Then when he leaned in close to her she became hyper aware of the closeness. She blushed prettily as her gaze traveled over his uncovered chest, quite nice looking really, she thought, even with the scars it gave a character to his body. Then his cocky smirk. She made a low noise like a growl and his arrogant eyebrow rose as if to either tease her or ask the reason for such a sound. This added to the days without sleep, poor eating habits, and pain manifested in her arm was a snapping point.

"I don't need your help or any body else's I've been alone for years and I've survived!"

"You little impossible..." he stopped and grabbed the arm firmly. NO one save the Dark Lord ever dared speak down to him, especially when he was only trying to help. He took his hand and slid it down the arm slowly. He watched the pain slowly register in her blue eyes. The pain in them grew as he reached the wrist and tears began to swim in them. "Oh yes princess your just fine aren't you." he quipped through a sneer.

"Ahh... I... stop." she whimpered and her bottom lip trembled as his fingers grazed her palm.

He waved his wand over the hand a few times and began to analyze the damage to her hand. Then he gave a sigh it seemed to be both an irritated and relieved sigh at once. "It seems the damage to your hand won't heal because a piece of the cursed thorn is lodged in your hand. The dark magic is slowly spreading up your arm. I can't believe you didn't speak up, no wonder you haven't been sleeping and that all your dreams have been haunted. I'm going to try something a bit far fetched but I think it should work to dislodge the thorn, and then your palm should heal."

'Good God' she thought 'His voice makes anything sexy' then she felt her cheeks grow even redder. Realizing she hadn't answered him she slowly shook her head in agreement. She watched as he raised his wand did the 'swish and flick' and softly said "Accio Cursed Thorn." She felt it try to resist the pull and winced at the pain. Then with one last surge it flew into Snapes waiting hand. She was shocked beyond believe that the cause of all her pain of the last couple of days was the size of lead broken of a pencil. She was even more shocked as the Potion Master gently picked up the Cleansing Clothes and began to wrap her right hand up. When he finished he stood and limped back to his bed, he never spook and her eyes never left him.

"Thank you."

Next time we go back to present with Carina and Remus by the creek. And Tonks begans to see changes in Remus and learns that he and severus seem to have some never 'chit' in there lives making her very jealous.


	15. Chapter 16

1Chapter 16 Misunderstandings and Knighthood.

Remus listened to the story and wondered if she realized how familiar Severus had acted with her. Heck he himself felt a odd comfort wash over him in her company. AS her story came toward the end she had stood up and moved from the large rock to a smaller one, gracefully she maneuvered to a rock the was barely surfaced over the creek. Turning her back to him she finished up "After we left the Room of Requirement I didn't get to see him for a few weeks until my next visit to the castle. A large storm was coming, and as I sat on the top of the astronomy tower I turned and saw him. Since then he has come to visit or I have visited him. My hand soon healed leaving nothing but this scar." She walked back and opened her hand so he could observe the jagged scar that crossed her otherwise smooth palm. "It reopened once when I got hit by a dark curse, but other then that its been fine."

"And the princess lived happily ever after." came a silky voice directly behind them.

"AHHHH!!!!!"

SPLASH

"Hahahaha. Are... are... you okay?"

"Ouch."

Carina was beyond shocked by Snapes sudden appearance, she had whipped her head to see a face mere inches from hers. This shocked her even more causing her to shriek and fall butt first into the creek. Remus was and Severus were both hunched in laughter like two boys. This only made Carina want to act like a mischievous girl. She drew her wand from her hair in a split second sending cascades of water drenching the two men on the rock. "HA!" she called victoriously. This was met by two waves crashing on her one from each of the guys. They laughed even harder at the sight of her covered head to two in water. An all out water war started then. Laughter was sure to be heard miles around. Though Severus laugh seemed more condescending when he would one up them instead of the good natured laughs from Remus and the girlish giggles from the fun loving Carina. It was a rare time of true peace for the men whose lives were faced daily with a rising war. They ate diner and said they're goodbyes to Carina, who made them promise to visit soon. It was a small reminder of the lonely live that was forced upon her.

A few days later found Remus sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow, talking quietly after a Order meeting with Severus. Severus leaned in and moved his head directed Remus gaze to the witch with silver and lime green hair giving him sexy eyes in the corner. "So is she really still at it?"

"Yes" Remus sighed.

He watched as she slowly began making her way over to the table. Thinking fast he decided it would be best to flat out ignore her approach. Turning to his friend he brought up a subject that only the two of them could speak about.

"So Severus, when are we going to go visit HER?" he said quietly.

"I'm hoping this week, she seemed to have enjoyed having you there last time."

"Well she certainly was fun to fool around with. I mean we were all three soaked when we were done."

"I haven't heard her scream that loud in a long time."

They didn't seem to realize how vague the subject was to anyone outside the loop therefore it was perfectly understandable for Molly to take everything she had over heard and overreact to the whole thing. Neither Remus nor Severus saw as she crossed the room to Tonks, whispered in her ear, and swept from the room Tonks hot on her trail. And They also missed the whole display of the angry young witch feeling scorned. And of course Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

Remus was once again feeling crowded at the burrow, with over 50 people running in and out, and Molly and Tonks cornering him every hour asking questions about where he went to transform and where he would disappear to with Severus some evenings. These on going interrogations only added to joy of leaving for a few hours. Some days Severus would have to drag him out the door form Carinas home to go back in time for meetings. As he thought hard on his new found favorite pass time he realized why he loved being there. Carina had a gift of lightening up Severus and he seemed freer when she was around he never had his trade mark scowl on when he was with her. Carina herself was amazing she made him feel like the only person in the room. Her warm smile melted at the ice around his heart. He felt like he finally had real true friends again. They were his best friends and he felt accepted. Even some Order Members kept their distance when he was around, and no one in the wizarding world would hire him, much less talk to him. He was a good for nothing werewolf. He wore old ratty clothes, and some times slept outdoors for days, no one ever treated him like a human, because he wasn't. But this young, slightly clumsy, caring, crazy, lonely, sweet witch did. How could he not feel a bond with them, the three of them were more then likely the three loneliest people in the Order. Even Severus was a big impact on pulling him out of his depression especially when he was at the Burrow.

When he visited Carina she would greet them warmly with smiles and fresh baked goods. They spent evenings outside and when Severus finally asked why she wasn't letting them inside she looked sheepish and mumbled something Severus couldn't hear. Severus looked at Remus and said bluntly, "I know you heard her what did she say?"

"She said she's doing a new experiment on something."

Remus watched as Severus's eyes narrowed and he turned on the young women who was fiddling with her overly long hair. "Do you even remember the bouncing rug experiment? I almost broke my ankle. What's next a disappearing lamp? And why wont you let us in?"

"You almost broke your ankle because you didn't listen to me. I told you not to run down those stairs."

"Your avoiding the real question, Gosh I swear you should be an "Unknown" for the Ministry."

"I am as 'Unknown' to the Ministry as it gets, and I'm not letting you or Cyrano over there any chance at snopping about my lab."

"Is that the Red door?"

Carina and Severus both turned their heads to look at Remus. Carina raised an eyebrow at him. "What red door are you talking about?"

"Well in your house when I was walking to the patio there was a Red door that was different from all the other doors, plus I could feel the magical wards around it were tighter then Snape's arse cheeks."

Carina chuckled at this and was about to anwser until 'tight cheeks' himself imperously answered. "The Red door is not the her lab, her lab is as open as the rest of the house is most of the time. The Red door is a secret to us all even Soot cannot enter."

"The best kept secret in the "Wizarding World, not even my father knows what's in it, though he has been caught trying to find out, old rat."

"So what is the new experiment?"

"Well tomorrow while you are at Hogwarts, if you see a fireworks display you shall know I have succeeded and I will tell you everything, but if there is a mushroom cloud then alas please bury my remains by the Black Lake."

"Not funny."

"Then why are you smiling?"

The evening went on until late, Remus and Severus said their goodbyes and made their way back to the school. As Remus began his good byes he caught the sight of Albus walking toward him. "Hulo Headmaster."

"Ah I have been waiting all afternoon for you two to return, your visit seem to last longer and longer as of late." The elderly wizards eyes twinkled almost dangerously at the two young wizards.

"And what was your reason for waited Albus." came Severus's evasive reply. He hated the knowing looks that were coming from the older man, and he didn't feel that he needed to answer.

" Firstly, Severus do you still have your charmed necklace?"

Remus turned his gaze from the headmaster to Severus and watched as he pulled from deep within the bottomless pit of black that was his outfit, a necklace. It was the oddest necklace he had ever seen, small silver links made up the long chain, and the chain carried the most bizarre pendant had ever seen. It was a clear vile that contained a swirling substance that looked both liquid and gas at once, the small vile had a silver lead which was made to clasp the silver link chain. "Is that a memory hanging around your neck?"

"Yes."

"He hasn't taken it off since we worked on the charm thats placed on the necklace."

"What charm?"

"It will grow hot and allow me to know when Carina is in danger." Came Severus's anwser, avoiding mentioning the memory contained within at all. "I suppose the Princess is about to receive a new Knight."

Sorry it took so long. I didn't feel like writing because I haven't gotten any reviews and believe me is inspires me to write more. Which is sad because I have a TON of juicy stuffs I wanna write. If I don't get more I might just move on to the Hermione Severus story for a while and come back. Pleas tell me what you think!!!!


	16. Chapter 17

1Chapter 17 Explosions.

Albus turned to the young werewolf. "The pendant isn't half as important as the charm around it. You have been honored enough to be aloud to get to know Carina even exist, and I must ask you if you are willing to make sure she continues existing?"

"So you want to know if I would be willing to help protect her?"

"Yes"

"Albus, what do you know that we do not?" Remus could practically feel the air growing heavy around him, there was something worrisome in the old wizards eyes.

"My boy I have lived through two wars, and am on the verge of a new one, I know a great many things you don't. I can't help but worry of my daughter, maybe my greatest sin to her is worrying too much. But the question remains are you willing to help me protect her?"

Remus realized that his question was easily skirted, but he knew it was best not to press the strongest wizard of the age. "Of course I want to protect her."

"Good, now you just need something the we can charm, a necklace like Severus's is good, however we will have to find something that's not silver. What would you like? A brown leather chord with any pendant you would like would suit you. However the charm does seem stronger if the item has a connection to Carina."

"My mother left me a keep sake, a pendant." Remus pulled out of a small jade colored jewelry pouch form his jacket pocket, then he pulled out the pendant. It had a gold base that you insert a lock of hair and a rounded glass cover that makes the hair magnified. " Would it work?" he asked looking at Albus.

"Yes My, boy. And the charm would be quite a bit stronger. Soot!" with a pop the house elf appeared in the hallway.

"Yes sirs? What can Soots do to help the Masters?" Remus did not miss the glare sent his way.

"Ask Carina for a small lock of her hair, and please bring it back."

It took the elf quite a while to return, leaving Remus and Severus to plan the next afternoon. They were both extremely curious as to what the young woman was cooking up in the lab. They were both also looking forward to meeting at the astronomy tower the next day to watch ofr the fireworks from across the lake. Finally the decided that the next day Remus would come at 10:00am and they would work on the charm until they saw the signal. They were inturupted by Soot who was holding a small bit of the gold and brass colored hair.

"What took you so long Soot" asked Severus politely.

"Mistress was locked away in the Red room had only come out for more water, and Ponte Pepper."

"Ah that blasted red room." Said Albus shaking his head. "Almost made it past the first 17 layer ward when I was blind sided by and waving welt ward that was infused to cast out anything that had my hair on it. I could I have gotten in at the price of looking like Mr. Riddle, but alas my head is lumpy and I could not possibly look good hairless."

With that the old wizard turned and walked away leaving the younger and slightly off kilter wizards to themselves. Remus opened the pendant and took the hair with a tank you to Soot, who grunted in return and "popped" out of sight. Remus place the pendant on a leather chord the headmaster had transfigured for him.

"You know Soot will behave better after the charm is in affect. At least he did to me."

"Well that good I'm sick of cold coffee."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes until tomorrow."

For Remus and Severus the next day was quite nice and relaxing, the skies were clear and blue, and the sun was shining and warm. Across the lake the atmosphere was almost static. Carina was hunched over her caldron stirring and the liquid it contained. She was on the edge of her seat with excitement, she was almost done with the biggest project she had ever worked on. It had taken her months to get this far, she had slaved over this for far too long however all the sacrifices she had faced were worth it. She knew Severus was sick of having to visit in the sun but she couldn't let him have any clues as to what she was making, he would deem it to much a risk. She felt bad to assume that Remus may be able to smell the fumes and rat her out to Severus but she was making NO MISTAKES on letting Snape get in the way, again. Thinking of these things she chuckled at Remus's new inner nickname she had given him, Cyrano. Well he certainly had a good nose. "Almost done!" She shouted to no one. "15 more seconds."

"15."

"14."

"13."

"12."

"11."

"10." "9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

KA-BOOM!!!!!

I know its short but I mainly wrote it for the reviewer **IloveMooney** . Its just proof that the more you feed my ego with reviews the more I will write! Hahaha. So thanks for people who have reviewed and KEEP DOING IT PLEASE!!!


	17. Chapter 18

1Chapter 18 Mushroom Clouds, Phoenix Feathers, and Nail Polish.

Severus and Remus sat atop the astronomy tower in deep discussion over the newly charmed necklace that hung around Remus's neck. Severus had just finished explaining the ability to instantly warp to Carina's side, by holding onto the charmed pendant and shouting 'Carina'. The charm would only work if Carina was wearing her twin charmed necklace. They had moved on to other less serious topics, but were almost knocked onto there butts when a huge mushroom cloud rose into the sky from across the lake, and a loud, heavy KA-BOOM hit there ears. Both wore the same horrified looks starring at the mushroom cloud. Cursing Severus yanked the pendant out of his shirt and shouted "CARINA", mere seconds later Remus did the same.

Severus felt as if everything was going in slow motion since he had first landed on the ground next to Carina, he had kept his eyes shut and was now finding that opening them would be the hardest thing in the world. What would he find! His mind kept shouting. Finally his body responded and his dark eyes shot open to take in the face of Carina his best and dearest friend standing there smiling at him. Shocked his head shot around to take in the lab that was in perfect order. "Wha... What the heck?!"

"Wow that's the fastest you guys have ever replied to an invitation!"

"The mushroom cloud!" came Remus's frantic voice.

"Yes well I was having a little fun with my new success."

"You scared us half to death, I swear I feel like I have one foot in the grave!" Severus was not liking his dearest friend at the moment.

"Why thank you I never knew you cared so much." came Carina's jovial reply. Her pleasure with herself changed as Severus rushed forward and grabbed her around the middle and pulled her to him. And she felt his emotions open and rush like a floodgate. She felt the tenderness he held for her, the scared and horrified feeling of her being in trouble, and the slight anger that she didn't know how much he cared. She saw Remus retreat up the stairs of the lab and shut the door behind him, honoring his friends need for privacy. Then turning her attention back to the man holding her Carina couldn't help but blush as a first reaction. Then she relaxed in his strong hold and wrapped her arms around him holding him even closer.

Severus rarely aloud anyone this close and she knew that it was a rare opportunity that he let his guard down. He was shaking with repressed emotions and she could feel the self doubt building in him. "I'm sorry Severus it was a bad joke." she whispered tenderly into his chest. "I never doubted that you care for me, not once. You're my best friend and I love you, I'm sorry."

"You scared me."

"I know I'm sorry." her answer was rather sheepish for she felt ashamed of what she had reduced this strong iron man to.

"You doubted that I care for you."

"Yes Severus but it was only from my own lack of self esteem, your actions and faithfulness to me have never been the cause for such doubts, I'm just... human."

"I don't **ever** want to loose you."

"I will **never** leave you."

He held her a while longer as he pulled himself back together. Carina felt as one by one his emotions retreated back to where he hide them. Finally he pulled himself out of her arms and looked at her with a stern calculating look. "Now the reason we are here, what of this new expiriment?"

She smiled up to him, took his hand, and pulled him up the stairs to where Remus was. Then she took remus with her other hand, and then pulled Remus and Severus down a long hall and into one of the many rooms of the house. The room was a small version of a muggle fencing gym, it was however a wizard dueling gym.

"Alright first I need you to watch a few things so sit, sit, and be comfortable." she paused and waited for them to be seated. "Now for years I have trained in wandless and wordless magic. Since I am empathic wordless magic came quite easy for me, as I was every strong and feeling the meanings and powers without words." Then to testify to he statement she took her wand from her braid and swished it in the air wordlessly and snow began to gently fall around the room until she wordlessly flicked her wand again and the snow vanished. "As good as I am at wordless magic I am horribly bad at wandless, I believe it is due from the fact that my wand is at bonded to me as my family. The oak of my wand is from the tree of the House of Dumbledore made from it's branches. The core is a feather form Fawkes tail. And it is measured at 12". However being so closely bonded to my wand has made it almost impossible for me to do wandless magic from the day I received it. My idea was to take each key element of my wand, a 12" branch from the tree of the House of Dumbledore, I asked for a feather from Fawkes tail, and set out to combine the elements in a way to use them without having my wand. Now one of you throw a jinx at me **hard**." She tucked the ward away a lifted both her hands as Severus threw a bat bogey jinx straight at her with not reservations. It wasn't until he saw her wandless that he grew worried, but just as the jinx approached her she waved her right arm in front of the jinx sending it rebounding back at him. He jumped to the side and starred at Carina.

"How did you do that?"

"My Nail Polish!"

Over the next few hours Carina explained that she had finely powdered the wand elements and combined them to a sticking potion, added a pit of glitter and made a wand that she could wear on her finger nails. Severus was impressed, except for the glitter. Remus was amazed that the young women was so accomplished. They each threw hex after hex at her testing the new product. It wasn't as strong as he wand but it was every useful and better then no wandless magic.

It was late when Remus returned to The Burrow, he was tired from the days excitement and wasn't paying much attention as he made his way up to his room, he vaguely registered that he had entered his room until he felt the pillow under his head. He was so tired he didn't even notice the young witch under his covers waiting for him and he went to sleep.

Tonks had waited all day for the wizard to come back to the Burrow she hadn't seen him almost all week since she had been on duty, but now she was determined to get his attention. So she waited in his bed all afternoon. When at last he finally did come in he was already half asleep, and was asleep as soon as he lay down. She huffed for awhile to try to wake him and when that didn't work she settled for gazing at him. His young face was hansom even with the scars scattered here and there and always changing pattern as the healed and faded and new once replaced them. His brownish blonde hair with the one streak of silverish grey in the front, another tell-tail sign he was a werewolf, he was a grey werewolf. Then he gaze followed a leather strap that was tied around his neck until her eyes say the pendant and the hair that seemed to be a treasure to him. She looked at the hair, surly this must be important to him. Who's hair was it, her mind was screaming. She turned her own hair from short pink to the a bit longer and the color of the prized hair around the sleeping wizards neck. "Needs... needs to be longer." came a mumbled and sleepy voice of Remus, She grew it down into slightly wavy strands down her back. "Dats... better. Looks just like her." then he smiled the sweetest smile she had ever seen and rolled over back to sleep.

Tonks could feel her anger rising, some two bit hag had stolen **her** man. The hag would pay big time. In the mean time she had a new hair style.

I wanted to keep going and do another big cliffy but apparently that would be a bit too sadistic, sure as heck would be funny, for me at least.

Ok if You **FEED** my **Ego **with **REVIEWS** you will get more **CHAPTERS**

thanks to **crazedreader **and **Heartless03-2003** for the reviews! **crazedreader** I actually started this chapter because you reviewed! **Heartless03-2003** your review made me laugh and I enjoyed being sadistic and was very much tempted not to finish chapter tonight and to keep you waiting but if someone did that to me I'd be sad so I finished it for you.

Its late no more updates today I'm SLEEPY

please review!!!


	18. Chapter 19

1Chapter 19 Trials of the Weeks

The end of summer was quickly drawing near. Carina could feel that something was wrong, more so then usual. Her father had been visiting her almost every other day. He kept talking about loyalty to friends, and how fate was cruel. She knew that something was afoot but he would side step any questions she had. She had a feeling the Severus knew as well for he seemed to have built his walls even stronger. He tried to sit back and listen to the discussion instead of joining in as usual. He too avoided her questions. But she could see a certain sadness almost haunting look in his eyes. But he swore he was fine. And so the days had continued and Carina looked forward to the visits more and more.

It was two days before the start of the new school year and the group of friends where sitting on the patio that was lite with fairy lights twinkling in the vines of blooming purple bell flowers that covered the garden walls Carina had made. They were all three sitting around a fire pit, that contained a small intimate fire. They were laughing and joking and picking with the other. Carina felt that they both had been stressed over various reasons. She sat and listened to Remus talking about that witch that was driving him nuts, "So she somehow sees the pendant and the next thing I know is I'm waking up to a full head of Carinas hair. I was shocked and shook her asking "Carina" what on earth she was doing in my bed." Then "Carina" turns around and its tonks face I'm staring at. She is smiling like its normal and I was even more in shock that I fell off the bed. Now anytime she is near me she changes her hair color to Carina's, it was really annoying so when I approached her and asked her politely to stop she steps on my foot and runs up the stairs crying."

"Poor thing she doesn't realize that she is only in love with the idea of being in love."

"She is the poor thing!? I'm the one being harassed."

"I agree with Remus she has been at it mercilessly for about 5 months enough's enough, how long can a person be rejected countless times before they move on."

"Well some people have unrequited loves their entire live and never say anything for fear of rejection, so why should not having a fear of rejection change that fact, she could love you till she dies for all we know." Carinas was all nurturing toward the pitied party.

"Well she is just mad because NO on has ever turned her down."

"Well then she is just a sore loser is all. So Severus are you excited about being DADA Professor?"

"Yes, in fact my whole year of lesson plans are already finished. Also had to help at Grimmauld Place we are moving back in.What about you Carina anything new this week?"

"I think I have a rat in the house." "I hate rats." Remus scowled.

Later that evening after Severus and Remus left Carina walked threw her home, It was large and constantly changing due to its magic qualities. She had Her bedroom, two quest beds, 3 bathrooms, kitchen, Soot's room, livingroom, library, lab, dueling room, and of course the infamous red room. She walked to her living room, She looked up to the vaulted ceiling, to the branches of leaves that were already turning slightly red, she let her gaze follow the branches to one of the six trees that lined the walls. She then and turned and examined the 4 stained glass windows she had fashioned after Chagall. The room seemed to glow when the sun hit the windows just right, letting in streams of color.

She then turned to a window that different then all the others it was still stained glass but the was a picture of a beautiful door, she walked up and tapped the door opening it to the hallway of the rest of the house. It was a large open hallway that opened to the kitchen, she turned to enter the kitchen and sat at one of the bar stools leaning over the counter to see Soot smiling and working on the lowered counter kneading dough.

"Hulo Soot."

"Hulo Mistress, is Mistress in need of something?"

"No just your company. Have you seen the rat?"

"Yes Miss Carina its runs in kitchen trying to gets foods, I chased it off with broom."

"I think there is something more then a rat plaguing my house."

"What's Mistress meaning?"

"Do you not feel something strange? I get a feeling of being watched and then I almost feel tiny speck of self loathing and hatred in the livingroom. I think the rat is in there and I think its more then a rat but a familiar of some one. I keep getting a weird vibes though. I want that stupid rat out, its throwing off my hole nerves system I swear."

"Well we needs to find rat first."

"Ah, it moved its in my Library, and I was wanting to finish Little Women with you. That's it either he pays rent or he is out."

"Soot will go to Hogwarts and ask other House elves how to get rid of rats." Soot left with a small pop.

Carina grabbed her wand and headed for the library determined to get the stupid rat out of her home. She slowly opened the door, she looked around the huge oval shaped room. Wall to wall books, and a twin set of stairs that curved up the oval walls to a secound level that lined the room with an upper walkway.

She stepped farther into the room, she felt its presence in the room. To help isolate his location she closed her eyes and focused on the rats feelings. He was close and getting closer. 'There to the left' she opened her eyes and spun around and the lights went out. She was stuck in complete darkness.

This wasn't right something was defiantly wrong here. 'He is coming back I feel him!' she was talking to herself to keep calm. 'Okay... NOW' she pulled out her wand and shouted "LUMOS" the lights were back on, and there right in front of her was an ugly rat faced man swinging his wand and knocking her to the ground.

Groaning she looked up to the man slowly walking to her. "Who are you and what you doing here?" he didn't anwser he only walked slowly closer. Carina backed away still on the ground. "I said Who are you?" she waited for an answer but none came. "ANSWER ME!"

The mans only reply was "Silere!" he waved his wand and hit Carina with some new found silencing curse.

She immediately waved her wand and sent the man tumbling. He changed into a rat and ran at her quickly changing back and tackling Carina before she could scramble to the door. She tried screaming but no sound came. His arms were wrapping around her and he was mumbling, "My new pet, my pretty... feisty new pet."

Carina felt a jolt of fear rush through her at his words and wrestled even harder. She sent her elbow cutting through the air landing a good hit on his head, she forced her whole weight into it. He blinked and shook his head he was practically seeing stars.

Carina jumped from the ground running full speed out into the hall and toward the Red Door. Almost there and she would be safe. Then she was hit in the back with a curse, she was lifted in the air and pinned to the wall; her feet not even touching the floor. Then another curse sent her wand flying and the short fat man made his way to her smirking at her.

"Hitting me in the head wasn't nice pet." He waved his wand sending a cutting curse across her left shoulder. She couldn't even scream in pain but her face showed it all.

She then began to focus on the locket around her neck, "Call for Help!" her mind shouted but when the locket didn't begin to burn she panicked and looked around the hall for it. And there it was 5 feet away sitting on the ground. 'FOCUS' her mind screamed. The man was kissing her neck now. 'Oh God NO!!!' she then remembered her nail polish and twisted her fingers at the locket and it began to glow on the floor. Then the world went dark and she slumped into the wall.

Thanks to **IloveMooney** for the Review I wrote this chapter because you Reviewed! Hope you enjoy it.

I know im egocentric about updating it's the **ONLY** way your getting the next chapter lol. Ego say **"FEED ME"**


	19. Chapter 20

1Chapter 20 Making a Move.

The world was coming back, slowly but was coming back. Her shoulder hurt, why did her shoulder hurt? Then all the pieces began clicking in place, the rat, the man, the silere, the elbow, the head, the shoulder, the hall, the wall, the locket, the kisses, and the glowing nail polish. 'O God what happened' Carina thought to herself, she still couldn't brave opening her eyes, God only knew what she'd find when she did. She was in a bed now though. Bile was rising into her throat at a couple of options that could have happened. Then a noise, soft gentle, a voice. Then another one deep and rich soothing. Remus and Severus where there she was safe. She let out a breathe in relief.

"Carina are you awake?" Came the deep voice of Severus.

"I am." Carina tried to push herself up with her arms only to hiss at the pain in her arm.

"Easy you silly girl." Severus had rushed forward wrapping his arms around her back helping her sit. His voice was not its usual hiss but his natural smooth genteel.

"What happened tonight Carina?" Remus crossed the room to sit on the bed closer to her.

"You had left, I felt uncomfortable with the presence of the rat I knew something had to be off. In the library the lights went out, I couldn't see. I lit the room and found a man there. The rat was a man, he wouldn't talk just hexed me until I was silenced then threw my wand away. He tackled me... I fought back. I ran for the Red door but he caught me in the hall. The locket was thrown to the floor and he... he kissed at my neck." she shuddered at this but continued on. "Then I just focused, I must have used up all my energy because I don't remember _anything_ after that. What happened to me?"

"I arrived just as my pendant began to burn, I knocked him off you then looked to see if you were alright by the time I turned around the assailant was gone. Then Severus turned up we searched the brought you to headquarters it seemed the only place we could then severus flooed to Hogwarts and contacted Madam Pomfrey. She came and fixed you up other then a few bruises your fine."

At that point Madam Pomfrey walked in with a potion in hand. "Hello My dear, how are you."

"I'm alright."

Severus huffed beside her so she turned to look at him taking in his ragged appearance for the first time. His hair was either dripping wet or as oily as a car. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the buttons completely askew, and black silk pajama bottoms with no shoes. She couldn't help but pull a face or two at him.

"What on earth are you wearing, and why are you so bloody wet?"

"I was in the shower when I felt the pendant burn, I had to ...dress before I came."

Madam Pomfrey interrupted that oncoming conversation, "Drink this it will calm you and give you a good nights sleep with no dream." She thrust the potion bottle into Carinas hand and waited for her to finish it, When she had, Madam Pomfrey began laying her back then bustled out of the room.

Carina looked at her two friends as they stood to go, "Don't go."

"What?" Severus turned and looked at her, she looked horrid, well this was certainly a first.

"I.. don't... want. Never mind." she lowered her head. She listened as the shuffled around then she felt the bed dip on both sides. She looked up at the two smiling faces. They had enlarged the bed and where now sitting on both her sides.

"Thank you." she all but sobbed as the tears began falling from her eyes.

They wrapped around her making her feel safe. Then all laid back and went to sleep. None of them noticed around 3:00am a witch sporting Carinas hair slid into the room moving to the bed.

They didn't get to see the look of pure unadulterated hate on the witches face.

Early the next morning Carina awoke enveloped in complete warmth. She opened her eyes to see Remus and Severus on either side both holding one of her hands. She had to be the luckiest girl in the whole world. How in the world had she lived before she met these guys? How could she not have seen how empty she was, well of course she had felt empty, that's why she knew now how strongly she needed to hold onto them. With that thought in her mind she decided to put aside all the fear and disturbing feelings that the "rat man" had placed upon her heart. She wouldn't burden them anymore with tears or request, she would be strong and unselfish, she would NOT push away her only friends by being needy.

She pushed herself up on her right arm until she was sitting between the two. She looked around the room. It was a slightly dusty, stale. Must be Gimmaulde Place, she thought. Then she looked down to her left arm, she could see the bandages around it, the wound would be healed by now she could take it off. She lowered her left tank top sleeve and unwrapped the bandages. The cut that was there was gone all but bruises ugly green and purple. Her stomach and sides felt tight so she lifted the hem of her shirt up her stomach to revel even more discolored skin.

"You shouldn't undress in public." Came a voice beside her.

She turned and looked at both Remus and Severus looking back at her. She saw the there eyes darken once they both noticed the marks left on her. Both sitting up to look over her shoulder and bruised mid section. She couldn't help but blush at the fingers that were gently soothing her shoulder. Then the threw open to a pink haired witch who apon seeing the comfy scene in the bed sneered at Carina.

"Good mourning." she said curtly. She then sat opposite the bed on one of the chairs in the room. She crossed he legs and placed a clipboard on her lap and pulled out a quill. "I have few questions to ask about the 'attack' you suffered. So if you don't mind putting your clothes right I will begin."

Thanks for the reviews

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America- Thanks for your review I started this chapter for you. 

Heartless03-2003- MUHAHAHAHA I love the cliffys lol. I finished this chapter because I read your review.

Once again if you review you GET CHAPTERS

HORRAY FOR 20 CHAPTERS!!!!


	20. Chapter 21

1Chapter 21 Info.

The glowering witch with pink hair grew even more upset when Remus reached for the girls hand in such a natural way. She was so mad her began growing darker until it was a deep crimson color.

Carina felt the anger and jealousy of the witch as plain as day. Trying innocently to smooth over the witches displeasure she smiled and offered, "That color of your hair is most amazing it goes wonderful with your fair skin."

The sneer on Tonks face only deepened before she tucked away her feelings and force a smile. "Thank you, now it has fallen on me to ask you a few questions on the attack, so if we may I will get started." she waited till the younger witch nodded. "Please describe what the man looked like."

"He was a short man stout but looked as if he had lost a lot of weight. Mousey eyes, pointed face looked a lot like his animagus form, a rat. He was missing a finger too."

Tonks gasped, Remus growled, and Severus cursed. Caina looked at everyone then put the pieces together. "Petigrew?"

"So it would seem Miss...?"

"Carina."

"Well, I will get this to Dumbledore."

"Does Albus know I'm here yet?" Carina turned to Severus with this question.

"You know Dumbledore!?" Came a surprised question from Tonks.

"Of course she does we wouldn't have brought her here is she didn't, She is a member of the Order." hissed Snape sneering right back at the witch.

"I've never seen her, I want proof." demanded Tonks.

"Isn't our word enough Nymphadora?" Remus used her name just to get under her skin she was being surprisingly rude.

"No, Constant Vigilance!"

"Your turning into Moody on us."

"Here, I bare the mark." Carina turned and lowered the sleeve of her shirt again and whispered a spell until everyone saw the Phoenix on her shoulder. "There now to answer my question does Albus know I'm here? Has he heard about the attack?"

"We were on our way to tell him last night but we stayed here instead I'm sure he knows though nothing get past him."

"Yes he does know he is downstairs waiting for you to wake up. He says he will meet the three of you in the second floor study." Tonks answered Severus.

"Thank you." Carina smiled at the witch who forced a smile back then smiled prettily to Remus before leaving.

Once the witch was gone Carina feel back onto the bed. "I'm not awake yet." she said simply and waved her hand causing the lights to turn off and the covers to go back over her.

"I think not Carina you need to talk to your dad." Severus said.

"Huph-rmmm." was all they got out of her and she stayed where she was.

"I would hate to torture you out of the bed."

"Tort-your?" came a muffled sqeak.

At that the two men waved there wands over Carina sending her bouncing and wiggling on the bed laughing. It was a tickling curse, and it was living up to it's name. Carina was laughing so hard she was almost crying but she didn't want to give in. It was getting worse by the second and she was soon tearing up streams of tears washing down her face. "Most... ahaha. Not... ahahaha...give...hohohoho... IN. AHHAHAHHA." "OKAY OKAY I"LL GET UP! Just please...mehahaha... stop." She was laughing so hard she was almost sobbing for it to stop. "PLEASE!" she screamed because they were laughing so hard they could barley move finally Severus waved his wand and the tickling torture stopped.

Breathing hard Carina began to sit up. "Where's the bathroom I need to get ready?" Remus pointed to one of the doors in the room. "Clothes?"

"Here transfigure these into some clean clothes." Severus said his voice a bit horse for laughing. He handed her his frock, a pillow case, and two extra throw blankets that were in the room.

"Thank you." she said grabbing the clothes and walking toward the restroom, at the door she turned and declared with a raised eyebrow. "Revenge, my dear _friends_, is sweet."

Even though Carina was just smiling and laughing now she found it the hardest thing in the world for her to do. Standing infront of the bathroom mirror she felt weak, vulnerable. There was bruises that form hand prints all over her. She stepped into the water of the shower. Tears leaked and blended into the on pour of water. She washed her body with a vengeance, trying to herself of even the barest skin cell that jerk my have left on her.

When she was done she schooled her emotions and turned the pieces of various clothes Severus gave her into underwear loose brown linen pants, and a malve fitted tee shirt. She cast a drying spell on her hair and brushed it out. It feel smoothly down to her waist. She decided that for once she would let it hang loose around her.

Severus and Remus cast the "muffle" spell around themselves. Severus sat on the wingback chair Tonks had sat in early leaning forward his hands rubbing his face. "I will KILL Peter Pettigrew if I ever catch him alone."

"Rat faced..." Remus trailed of as he cursed under his breathe. "I can't believe that I was once best friends with that thing."

"Please your choose of friends has always been a bit lacking." Severus rubbed his head while he thought. "In fact Carina is one of the best friends you have ever had, she used to look after you even before you knew it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that she is the one who talked me into suppling you with the wolfbane potion once you came back this way. And on our various talks I mentioned the 'lone wolf' as I mean spiritedly called you after Sirius death. She grew quite upset saying how lonely you were those 12 years and then to have your happiness taken so fast. To tell the truth the only reason you and I are friends is because she made me look beyond what I made myself see. She made me feel small and I haven't felt small in a long time. So you see she is quite the companion to have." a look of deep pain crossed Severus's face. "I don't know what I would do without her."

Remus looked at Severus there was a weirdness to what he had just said a truthfulness so raw, but he understood him. She was a true innocent, and yet she had had to suffer at his "best friends" hand.

The door opened and Carina walked out of the restroom. Both stood in greeting, and she graced them with a wide smile, though the twinkle was absent in her big blue eyes. Even still she was lovely. A natural beauty, she never used make up, something that both men liked about her in their opinion she didn't need any _ever_. It had been months since Carina had worn her hair down instead of in it's typical bread.

"You look..." Severus started but he was rather unpracticed with complementing women.

"Yeah you do look..." Remus tried to began

"You look beautiful dear, how are feeling?" Asked Madam Pomfrey who had just entered the room.

"I am feeling much better, thank you."

"Your welcome, I came to give you this and to remind you three that Albus is waiting." She handed Carina a potion with a smile then turned and headed out the door. Carina swallowed the potion and followed Severus out of the room.

When they walked down the stairs to the second story, they passed a group of teenagers a bit younger then Carina, they stared at her and then began to whisper. Carina smiled and continued following Severus. The went into the study and Severus closed and warded the door, making them "teenager proof".

"Daddy." Carina contentedly sighed as she and the old wizard crossed the room and embraced each other.

"Oh Carina. I'm so sorry."

That evening they all sat in the study trying to figure out how Pettigrew got in the house in the first place. Then when they couldn't come up with an answer they discussed what they would do with Carina now that a known Death Eater knew about her. It was finally decided that her home would be magically moved and attached to Number 12 Grimmaulde Place. She would also 'come out' to the Order as Dumbledores Daughter, and she would work as Professor Carina Hannah, the new, and first, guidance councilor to Hogwarts.

After they had finished talking Carina decided to go for a walk around the back yard. She was frowning at all the dead plants when she heard a rustle. She moved closer to see what it was. The rustling got louder and louder. Her began racing a little as...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Im outta town this week so your all going to have to wait a bit longer this time to find out what happens this cliffy is dedicated to Heartless03-2003

thanks to outher reviewers I love you guy but I have to go really fast.  



	21. Chapter 22

1Chapter 22

Something in the dead undergrowth of the backyard had jumped out at Carina as she drew close. There right before her was a huge rat running at her. She bellowed a scream and took of at a sprint not looking where she was going. She turned her head to see the rat hot on her trail. Screaming even louder she leapt over a hedge but as she brought left leg over the hedge a branch tangled around her foot. Once she landed she kept running until the branch pulled sharply on her leg pulling her back toward the rat.

"SEVERUS! REMUS! DADDY!"

Inside Albus, Severus, and Remus were in the second floor study still discussing the plans they were making for Carina. "The old Charms classroom could easily be turned into an office, she could arrange it any way she wants. When her day is over she can floo back to Grimmauld Place and stay in her home."

"Speaking of which, when are we going to move it out back." asked Remus

"I can do it tonight." Albus answered.

"Do we need to gather all Order members tonight as well?" Severus asked from his seat in the shadows.

"I think that all the key Order members need to be aware, especially anyone who will recognize her at Hogwarts." Came the firm answer from Albus.

Severus sneered at some laughter coming from the hall, then turned his sneer to Dumbledore. "Just to double check, Albus, at Hogwarts she will go by Ms. Hannah, correct?"

"Yes Severus, and you needn't make that face, I feel for sure things will be better now. She will be closer if anything were to happen. Remus will soon be visiting the refuge werewolf camps, but I plan to have him spending nights here with Carina, and if you so choose you may also plan to stay here as well."

"I would like that." Severus again sneered at the noise coming from the hall, it was those danged Weasley twins, more then likely up to some form of mischief. As he opened his mouth to speak they grew even louder. He stood and crossed the room in three smooth strides. He yanked open the door to see the two leaning over the banister trying to see into the yard. "Will you two please...

His next rant was cut off by an alarming scream coming from the yard. The two began to laugh hysterically and so did several over teens around them. When the screams became more horrified and Snape, Remus, and Dumbledore ran down the stairs, the laughing faces turned guilty and as if realizing their mistake they too ran down the stairs.

Carina looked up from her ankle to the rat that was leaping toward her, it felt like her heart was about to explode with fear as the rats body began to grow and shift. 'How could this be happening again!' her mind screamed at her. Then as it's enlarged arms enveloped her it turned into a cloud of purple smoke. A colorful paper banner wrapped loosely around her and reading the word 'gottcha' she burst into tears of embarrassment and relief. Her shame grew as Severus reached her and tore the banner off and picked her up off the ground. She grew pink as she looked up to see a small crowd gathered at the back door, almost the whole house was out in the yard looking at the hysterical women who felt more like a small stupid child.

As Albus walked up Severus let Carina stand, after checking her over his gaze turned to the group of young people huddled together looking extremely guilty at Carina. Albus was now holding her head into his chest and let her weep bitter tears that seeped from her eyes into his violet robes and even farther piercing his heart.

She had never been this weak, she hated this feeling. She supposed to be the strong one who never let anything bother her, but here she was crying, from frustration of being so helpless, embarrassed at her outburst in front of complete strangers, and most of all the fear that had now wrapped itself so firmly around her heart that she wondered if she would ever be as strong as she once was. She hadn't even registered the ranting of one whom took true the name of The Knights of the Princess of Hogwarts.

As soon as Severus had seen that Carina was okay he turned his eyes the Weasleys, Granger, and Potter. The caring and compassion that had been there not just two seconds ago was drowned by the vengeful anger that seethed through his very person.

"Think its funny to play pranks with rats on someone who was nearly rapped by Peter Pettigrew!?"

The group gasped and had the good grace to lower their heads and even blush. The boys balled up there fist in anger at the former member of the Order and a Gryffindore who had turned so completely evil. Hermione and Ginny reached out for each others hands.

"We didn't know, we swear we meant no harm."

"No matter what you meant it was a terrible thing to do and after we move inside you can explain yourselves to Carina." Remus too was standing over the group and looking down at them. He turned and watched as Albus lead Carina who was now only red with embarrassment inside and away from her unneeded self shame. He could tell that she was almost sick just from all the confusion of such a large group plus all last night and the afternoons events.

"Remus, what's going on?" Asked Harry stepping forward with earnest concern and an enlightened look at Carina, Albus, and Severus. "Who is she really?"

As Remus looked down into those almond shaped emerald green eyes he couldn't help but feel ashamed that he hadn't notice just how much like Lily Harry was. Well first he would need to tell them who she was, and he knew that would only add lemon juice to their fresh cut. I"M BACK!!!! yay! I went to support a friend in a ½ marathon these last few days but ME HOME NOW. And tired. But I figured you guys deserve a chapter especially since I left on such a mean cliffy I'm beginning to think that maybe **Heartless03-2003** is right and I'm a sadist when it comes to chapter ends muhaha. **Smile123** thanks for the review and I tried to edit this chapter, so did you like it better? **Marauders-pride **thanks for your review I'm so happy you like it you! And btw I love the name!IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU BETTER REVIEW!!!!!


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Coming Clean.

Severus Stood by the door watching as Carina insisted to her father that she was fine. That it was only her fears running away with her at the sight of a harmless mouse. Yeah right harmless, he was the only one to see rat changing into the banner that proudly exclaimed that she had been a victim of the Weasley twins. He watched as her head began to shake saying 'No' signifying that she was not going to say anymore about it.

Severus did not't know wither she was protecting those brats or herself, but either way he knew what had really happened. He let his anger grow as he thought about it. Her first introduction to the "Real Wizarding World" had been a complete failure. What on earth could those brats have been thinking pulling a stunt like that? His mind immediately turned to James Potter.

His own first introduction to the Wizarding World had been short lived when the prat had turned up. Since the moment they had seen each other they had hated one another. Some believe in love at first sight, other hate at first sight. He remembered how plagued his time at Hogwarts was, always having to look behind him at every 3 steps. Not to mention the fact that Potter and his flea bitten friends where glued at the hip meaning it was normally two, three, or even four against one. He would be hanged before he watched the next generation marauders find a new victim in someone he cared so deeply about.

And with these thoughts Severus sidled to door, as his fingers touched the cold glass handle Carina turned and looked him straight in the eyes. He nodded his head to her and stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

Carina looked at the door for a while after Severus had left, she had seen and felt his anger and his disgust. Of course he was disgusted with her, she had just proved how weak she was, she was disgusted with herself. How stupid to be so upset over a rat, but even as she thought back her pulse quickened. Would she ever be back to the strength she once had? Severus probably couldn't stand to even look at her in such a immature state.

As if her father had read her mind, and he could have, Albus reached over and grabbed a strand of hair and gave it a playful but strong tug. She let out yelp and looked up to the identical blue eyes. "He is angry that you were treated so wrong. That you are hurt. The look of disgust was for those who are down stairs not for you. In fact i don't believe he has ever looked down to you. Your humbleness so readily turns into low self esteem if you don't watch it Carina. Surely you must not doubt that he cares for you?"

"No i don't doubt that he cares, I just care so much what he thinks of me." Carina looked down at her hands a smiled at this.

"How long have you loved him?" Albus looked at his daughter with understanding.

"It started the moment I met him, of course it was simple and childish. It had no real foundation but it was enough. Then that night I found him on the ground... he doesn't even know it but" she began to chew on her bottom lip. "he saved me. I was so lost during that time. My loneliness had eaten at me and turned me cold and apathetic. I felt nothing but sadness. Then he evoked the emotion in me. I mean here I was trying to safe the stubborn man and he was calling me names, I was so angry, and thats when it hit me i was feeling something else. Then I wanted to help him, I felt like a lame person moving again. Then our time in the Hospital wing debating back and forth, over potions and even fashion, which was completely stupid for neither of us know a knut about fashion. I was so sad when we were better because i felt as if the cold and just swept back over my heart. Then he was at my door. On those visits he slowly but surely began to take my heart more and more. No matter how much I feel I love him it still feels like i can love him more and do. He never forgets a visit."

"When I put you back in your house I knew at once you were different. And the next day when Severus came and I told him you were fine where you were, he yelled at me. Told me that you weren't fine that you needed someone anyone else to talk to. I was mad because i knew you needed him. You were a woman and I was mad that your heart wasn't your daddy's anymore. I didn't want to swear you with anyone. Your my Princess, I was a selfish wizard to try to lock you away even if i thought it was for your safety."

Severus entered the kitchen and looked at the group sitting at the table. He looked at Remus who nodded his head at them as if to say 'they're all yours." He cleared his throat getting the attention of every one in the room. "Well would one of you dunder heads tell me what on EARTH you were thinking?"

Fred looked him squarely in the eye, he was owning up to his mistake. "I'm sorry we thought she may be a student, we had no idea about the attack."

"Please forget the fact that she has just been attacked by a man who turns into a rat, this is her first time here, the first time she has been allowed to the enter our world and you publicly humiliated her. If she were of weaker character i would suppose her to run back to her home and cower all because you dolts didn't use your brains."

"What do you mean? Who has kept her locked away?" Harry turned to Remus instead of Severus knowing that it was impossible to ask him anything when he was as upset as he was now.

"She is Professor Dumbledore's daughter, isn't she?" asked Hermione looking up but not wait for and answer she continued "It makes perfect sense, hiding her from V...Voldermort" she scowled at Ron's small gasp when she said Voldermort.

"What are you getting at Hermione?" Ron asked, he was as confused as if he were in history of Magic class.

"Think about it Ronald, when in all the times that Professor Dumbledore has comforted us, has he ever held us as he did her? No never. Not once. Then on the stairs earlier Harry and I bother thought her eyes looked familiar, its because she has his eyes."

"Every astute and correct as always Miss Granger." Severus sneered. The group looked even more shamed now that the truth had been revealed. "Now what were you doing?"

"Trying to break the ice." Came George.

"I find baking a better way to break ice." they turned to look at Carina who was standing in the doorway. They all froze, she looked so intimidating with the height advantage the steps gave her, plus they were all still sitting. But the effect wore off as she came down and they saw that she was the shortest in the room. "Albus wants you two up stairs." Remus walked up, smiled down to her, and patted her head affectionately before leaving the room. Severus made his way to the door only to have his large hand caught by a small one. He looked down into her eyes sweetly, and she smiled. "Thank you Severus, for all you have done for me."

"It's my pleasure." he bowed slightly and made his way out smiling at the gasps that came from the other occupants of the room. Now they knew that he could be civil, even nice, but that he simply choose to hate them.

"So breaking ice huh?" she made her way to the counter turned around and said with a smile. "Well are you going to help me bake or not?" They all jumped up ready to do anything for penance.

After a time George and Fred both spoke at the same time "We are sorry for what we did. We had no idea." they blushed ever so slightly when she smiled at the little speech.

"What confuses me is why you guys would think it clever?"

"Some one told us you would find it funny."

"Said it make you laugh"

"Who would be so mean?" came her hurt reply.

The two looked at one another then shook their heads and saying at the same time. "Well Remus..."

**A/N** Well I was about to Kill all the characters ang quite because i had to rewrite this stupid chapter 3 times, stupid computer.  
**Heartless03-2003** is this a cliffy?  
**Soccergirl388** yeah i wanted Harry to know i mean he kinda needs to know this stuff more then anybody but no one ever tells him.

just so you ppl know i dont hate the marudars i just hate the unfairness of it all. I like to believe that it all started out to be harmless but that the more the pranks went the meaner they got, and that was wrong on both sides. boy will be boys  
**_IF YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER YOU BETTER REVIEW_**


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Friends and Enemies.

"Well Remus..."

"What are talking about? Remus?"

"Yeah he told us that it would be funny, that you were afraid of rats." Fred looked at her worriedly.

"Lets just bake these cookies for now, we can worry over this later."

They smiled and went back to work. Carina helped and directed the group who even for their age were clueless when it came to cooking. As the first batch of cookies were placed into the wizard oven Carina was lost in thought. How could have Remus of all people think that would be funny, he hated rats as much as she did. Why would he do that. She decided to let it go and work on dinner as some of the group went to get ready for school. The twins had stayed and were at the table with their heads together whispering.

She had remembered Severus talking about a pair of twins always up to something and she smiled as she remembered that she still owed Severus and Remus for the tickle attack earlier. She knew the twins would be glad to help. She would have to come up with something harmless though, too many pranks had gone weary for Severus she knew so she needed to be careful.

She searched the kitchen until she found some mushrooms, steak, potatoes , carrots and celery. It was cold enough for a nice stew she thought. She began the job of cutting the vegetables. She knew she could wave her wand and be done with it but she found that it was alway better done by hand just like potions. She was immersed in her cooking when she felt a another presence in the room. She turned to see a slightly taller girl with frizzy hair coming toward her.

"Can I be of any help?" Hermione smiled at her.

"Tell me do you know how to peel and slice potatoes?" as the girl raised her wand she quickly added, "by hand?"

Hermione had the good grace to blush, her mother always said she took the easy way out with her magic. Told her that just because you have the ability to wave a wand and a faultless painting appears, doesn't give it anymore quality then a coloring book page covered in scribbles.

"Yes I know how."

"Good I was thinking that potatoes in the stew would be good, but even better if we could make mashed potatoes to go with it."

As Carina put some salt and finishing herbs to the stew she moved to the small island and transfigured two stools and a waved her hand making a large bowl cross the room to her hand. Hermione looked surprised but then blush and took her sit. Carina smiled and handed her a potato peeler, and grabbed a knife for herself and they started on the potatoes. "I'm not a squib and even if I were I don't believe it would matter. And don't worry I know its odd for a pure blood to do things the muggle way but I find it clears my head, plus I feel like I put more love into it."

"I didn't mean to offend."

"You didn't." Carina smiled.

"You just hadn't shown any signs of magic."

"Plus you never saw me at Hogwarts."

"Exactly! I mean I have never seen you before."

"No but I have seen you, girl with the book in front of her face. But your not a girl anymore are you. I know your friends are 15 how old are you?"

"I'm 17 going on 18. Your the only one other then Victor to notice."

"Time turner? third year correct?"

"Yes, I was obsessed with using it."

They continued working and talking for a while, then Hermione looked up "Cooking like this... I think I see now what my mother meant by not loosing the beauty of were I came from. Thank you." She liked Carina, she was the first pure blood who really seemed to have a grasp on muggles and not hate muggle ways. She couldn't help admire the older girl.

"Soot I need you, please?" Carina called.

Hermione was quite surprised by the sudden appearance of a house elf who was clearly neither Dobby or, Kreacher. Her indignation flared to hear Carina commanding the slave, 'HOW COULD SHE!" her mind screamed 'After I thought she understood muggle ways! She is no better the MALFOY!' Hermione turned and ran from the room.

"Soot please get me the bread batter we froze I want to make it tonight."

"Yes Miss Carina." he took a few steps away and disappeared.

When Soot came back he handed her the dough then she watched helplessly as the small friend began to shake with sobs. "Oh Soot, whats wrong?"

"Soot is bad house elf, Mistress should punish him."

"Soot... why would I ever want to do that?"

"Soot not keeping Mistress safe. All Soots fault she was almost hurt by evil rat man. Miss should beat Soot." Soot was a pathetic sight to see his head, ears, and arms all hanging low; huge tears were falling none stop from his eyes."

"Oh Soot. Thank you for caring so much about me, my dear dear friend." She got on her knees and held him much like she had on the first day they had meet.

Perhaps if Hermione would have seen this her anger wouldn't have been so strong. Her need to safe the poor creature was getting to her. She would have to make a plan.

Soon everyone was flooding into the kitchen smelling the air and trying to get first dips of the food. Carina was practically fighting them off. "Okay okay its done help yourselves."

The race to the food was brutal, some stuck others with forks, some jumped in front of others, and some sneered until the voices quieted and the bodies parted like the red sea.

Soon they were all gathered around the table. Carina looked to her left to Remus who seemed quite hungry, then she looked to Severus who was known to enjoy good hearty meals. Her boys seemed content so she started to eat her dinner peacefully. She liked eating with a crowd of people they were all fun. She looked around the room laughing at what she saw occasionally, then as she glanced to a figured passing the kitchen doorway she paled and twitched dropping her fork. She pulled herself halfway behind Severus startling him and she clung to his back.

"Whats wrong?" He asked gravely.

Carina opened her eyes and looked up to see a roomful of people looking at her. She looked to the empty door, jumped up and ran looking into the empty hall. She then turned and blushed at the room. "I'm sorry... I thought I saw _him_."

"Who." Ron asked.

"No one sorry eat up." she turned and walked out the door completely ashamed of herself.

A/N sleeeeeeepy PLEASE REVIEW

Heartless03-2003 i know i avoided the Remus issue completely but thats what CARINA would do, so your going to have to wait for anwsers muhahaha

I DON'T FEEL LIKE UPDATEING UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS MUHAHAHAHA (because i can)


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Finally Home

After Carina had left the kitchen she climbed the stairs and went into the library. She turned the lights off, and the only source of light was the large window where the sun was beginning to set. She slowly crossed the room to the window and looked out to the sky. After a while the stars came out, Merlin the stars and moon were just about the loveliest thing she had ever seen. She signed and lowed her head onto the cool glass, it was such a welcome coolness against the face still burning from embarrassment. Then she felt someone move into the room. They stayed in the shadows and she closed her eyes and concentrated on the worry and compassion that was pouring out to her. It was a good feeling to have some one care so much about her and it contrasted deeply with her own feeling for herself at that moment.

The door opened and Remus came in, he looked odd she thought, as he closed the door and walked to her with such a hardness in his step she almost didn't recognize him. She turned her head toward the other occupant of the room but he had hidden himself in the shadows, so she looked back to Remus who even in the dark she could see the anger in his amber eyes. As he stopped in front of her he scowled and crossed his arms looking down at her.

"Something the matter Remus?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, you are. What is with all the drama? Are you that into yourself that you keep creating new ways to make everyone look at you?"

"What?"

"God your so frustrating."

"I'm sorry Remus." her eyes were began to line with hot tears.

"Yup you are sorry, and so am I. I'm sorry your father forces me and Severus to endure you presence. Making us pretend we even give a crap about what happens to you."

"Ihaaaauerm." came her thick reply that was muffled by the tightening in her chest and the pain at the cut across her heart.

"So would you grow up, shout up, and stop pretending to be the stupid damsel in distress!" Then he turned and stormed out of the room leaving behind one bewildered friend and one heart broken one.

Carina leaned on the wall her hands clutching for anything that might hold her up as her knees gave way. She braced herself for the fall but then a pair or long strong arms were around her. Severus was holding her and he moved slowly to floor. Then the delayed reaction caught up to her and the tears ran down her face a full swing.

"Shh it's okay." Severus cooed as he stroked her hair. "He was lying or something."

"I...I hiccup so sorry. hiccup" she was sobbing and shuddering as a child when they cry, just trying to get air.

"Carina I don't know whats wrong with him but it was all lies." Severus pulled her to him until she was balled up against his chest with both legs on either side of her and arms wrapped around her.

She brought her arms around his waist and held to him. She continued shuddering and he finely stood with her in his arms, and moved them to the back yard then onto the porch of her own home that had been moved there. He carried her to her bedroom and then went to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom then got the potions he had for her himself, he carried them back to her and he pulled her up and gave it to her and she drank without even asking what it was.

As Carina's mind became foggy she looked up to the black eyes that were looking back, she noticed then he was holding her to his chest with his back against her headboard. She lazily pulled herself to her knees sitting between his legs. They stared at each other for a minute then she tenderly stretched her hand to his sharp angled face that she found to be the biggest turn on in her life and she stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and breathed deep calming his heart that was beating a thousand beats per second. Then he felt he head return to his chest and her arms wrap around his waist. Then she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Severus had been in complete shock at the words that had been thrown at Carina. They were the harshest words he felt he had ever heard. He couldn't believe it not for a second that Remus would say those things but then he had been in the room. Scowling and holding the sleeping Carina to his chest. She had a big day tomorrow, her first day as Professor Carina Hannah. They would work out their problems with Remus later.

A/N I know its a short chapter but its all I can do for now.

Thanks for the reviews!  
**Love Fantasy** - thank you kindly for the review so nice i wish i could get more reviews it would make me write more. And your right on spot with your ideas.

**Heartless03-2003** - i couldn;t wait to see if you reviewed to that last chapter, ahahaha so much fun.

So the next Chapter Carina goes to hogwarts, should be interesting. And the big reveal to the Order.

**NO REVIEW NO NEW CHAPTER so please i beg you review tell me waht you think**


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Good Mourning

Carina awoke the next mourning to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes to see Severus sitting by the window dressed to the nines in his teaching apparel. Oh Hogwarts! her mind yelled. She smiled then the events of last night hit her and her smile faultered. "Good mourning Severus." she said hollowly, deciding it would be better to deal with it all later, besides "Teachers Work Week" started today. They would ready the castle a week before all the students arrived. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of Mrs. Weasley chasing the kids around yesterday making them get ready, and Ron Weasley grumbling that they still had a week. Hermione had been ready since she arrived at Grimmauld.

Severus handed her the coffee and rose to leave so she could get ready. He gave a silky chuckle as she dragged herself out of bed, and laughed even harder at her glare. "Good Mourning." he said curtly at the glaring face.

A mumbled "Arogurrm." was all he got as she tripped over the small ottoman that sat by her window.

An hour later he met a cleaned up version of Carina who was wearing typical teaching robes and fiddling with her long hair. "I think I should cut it."

"Cut what?" He asked, then he added in his mind that she sure as heck better not be talking about that gorgeous waist length silken hair.

"My hair." she swished her head making her hair fly around her, he loved it when she did that, the sight of her like that always made him think she had to be some kind of Nymph. And when she walked it flowed around her even when there was no wind, she seemed to make the wind herself. "I think it would make me look older if it were shorter."

"No." he said a little commanding.

"No?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Thats right I said no."

"And why did you say no?"

"Your hair is much too beautiful to cut, it would be tragic, and I like it were it is. If it chooses to keep growing let it."

She laughed at that, then her face shut down as a very haggard Remus opened the door.

"Good mourning Severus." he said looking tiredly at his friend who for some reason scowled back. Then he turned and looked at Carina he made a face of confusion at her closed off look. "Good mourning Carina how was your night?"

A sickening **THUD** rang through the room, and Carina's eyes widened in shock to see Severus's fist make contact with Remus's face, that snapped to the side with the power of the hit.

"Whats wrong with you Remus!" Severus seethed looking honest to goodness pissed at him.

"Whats wrong with you, that your idea of some kind of sick "Good Mourning"?" Remus cried out shocked at the stinging in the eye.

"Why are you acting like you have any right to just waltz in here after how you acted last night?" Severus growled out, sounding like he was talking to Potter or Weasley.

"ME! Your the one who forgot to give me the potion."Remus voice gave way that he was completely aghast.

As the word potion rang through her ears, Carina, could no longer focus on the two fighting in front of her. And then at least half of the story snapped into place and she ran to Remus and cried out "LAST NIGHT WAS A FULL MOON!"

"Yeah thats why I couldn't come after you, I had to leave."

"I'm so happy last night was a full moon! So happy your a werewolf, I'M SO HAPPY!" She shouted.

"Well this has been a weird mourning."

"Oh the POTION!" Severus looked back and forth from Remus to Carina. "Tonks." he said simply.

They all sat down to breakfast talking over the events of last night. The pieces finally seemed to fall together. "So first she tricked the twins, then she tricked you, pretending to be me." Remus digested all the information wishing now more then ever that the crazed which would forget him.

"Well until we confront her how do we know who we are talking to?" Severus said, as a spy he knew how to plan and how to be thinking ahead.

"I say we should wink at one another, then as a reply we should flip our hair. That way its more of a communication then just little sign." Carina looked at the two, she seemed to have lost them some where. "What?" she asked.

"Whats a hair flip?" Remus asked his crinkled eye brow giving away how confused he was.

"A hair flip, like this." She took her hand and raised it letting the tips of her fingers lightly brush her neck then she tossed her hair with the back of her hand, thus making the hair 'flip'.

"Thats a hair flip?"

"Thats a hair flip."

"That sounds good to me we all have long enough hair, so what if it is Tonks we are talking to?" intoned Severus.

"Then we use the charmed necklaces." Carina looked at the clock.

"Severus we need to floo to Hogwarts."Carina and Severus stood and crossed to the mantle. "Remus, if i do ever bug you please tell me."

Remus stood and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Carina I'm sorry for what happened, you must know how much you mean to me? Both of you two, your my friends."

They said goodbye and Carina went through the floo, Severus looked at Remus and sneered, "Sorry about the eye." This was said with such flippancy that Remus scoffed.

"Yeah sounds it." Remus said with every ounce of sarcasm he could muster.

A/N I have an ottoman in my room that i trip over aleast 4 times a week lost many a toe nial on that cute sucker, however i will not move mine and niether will Carina. toe nails be danged.

Thanks for the reviews,  
**Genkai Lady- **thanks for the review, i suck at editing and i know it and i'm truly sorry it's my weakness, and i know severus is off but not from where my view point is, i think he acts the same way around Carina as he did around Lily, however your point did bring up the fact that i want to write more _Professor Snape_ scenes so thank you.

**Debjunk-** i hate proofreading that was said in a HIGHLY whiny voice put i swear to work on it thanks for your review, and i hope you don't hate me in up coming chapters muhaha

**Czar Obezyanka**- SHHHHH, your hog wash will ruin me story, yeah i heard and yeah i had this idea and story plot WAY before i heard so i care lol, i mean its not like it effects the validity of the story, carina isn't in the Harry Potter Series sadly... anyway thanks for the review.

**Eilinora-** can't tell you how hard i laughed at you review because boy that would complicate the story line lol, no NO MPREG sorry.

**Heartless03-2003**- i know i;m going to loose major points for this but here it is I didn't feel like it even tho i had this chapther all day... I'm sooo sry i suck.

PLEASE REVIEW


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 After the Meeting.

Carina stepped out from the floo and into the all too familiar circular office. She inhaled the air that always smelled of one type of sweet or another. Gosh this place always made her feel so young again. "Dad?".

She immediately felt that the over all emotional environment of the room was off, there was a terrible heaviness that clung to air. She stiffened when Severus came through the floo, something was wrong.

"Severus?" Carina turned to him with stiff shoulders and a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Carina?" Severus said dryly and unafraid by her scathing look.

"Whats going on around here? Whats wrong with my father?"

Her eyes were so full of understanding Severus was almost convinced she already knew everything, he however could never admit defeat. "I don't know, what isn't wrong with your father." and he returned her scrunched up sneer with his regally disgusted sneer.

"What are you two hiding?" Carina took a step closer.

"Plenty of things, you'de have to be more direct if you want a straight forward answer, Carina, you of all people should have learned that by now."

"And you of all people know well enough that _I _have no clue on what the right question would be to ask, quite hiding stuff from me." She demanded.

"Even if I were allowed to tell you every aspect of my life I wouldn't." He stepped closer to her, and crossed his arms looking menacingly down at her warning her to drop it.

"I would have thought you two were done with secrets, especially after all that happened this weekend."

"I am Slytherin." he said as if it were all the explanation he would ever need.

"And you think that is a good enough reason?"

"Its plenty." He looked down at her telling her with his stance and posture to drop it.

"Fine." she conceded. "But now I feel nauseous with worry."

Carina raised her hand and putting it on her stomach. Something had to be terribly wrong for Severus to side step every question like that. Both he and her father had been acting secretive and odd over the summer. Her father seemed to be greatly taxed lately but that was the War right? There must be something more. She stepped away from her unhelpful friend and sat at one of the winged back chairs that were places through out the office.

"Hello Carina, hello Severus."

Carina jerked her head to the old wizard walking down the flight of stairs, he did look more tired. "Daddy." she sighed as she embraced her father.

"How have you been my girl?"

Carina looked him straight in the eye and asked frankly "Whats the matter with you? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine for now Carina, I will tell you tonight after the Order Meeting, besides you and I have a office to set up." He smiled so warmly and his eyes twinkled so darn much that she couldn't object, so she followed him to her new work quarters.

Carina enjoyed turning the old empty class room into the first ever Guidance Councilor Office. She had her desk, her library, and of course a comfy sitting area that was welcoming to any student who felt they may need any kind of help.

As Albus was finishing putting up some curtains that helped further the cozy atmosphere of the room , he turned and looked at his daughter, those lips going from being chewed on to the pursed as tight as goblin. something was worrying her. "Carina" he waited till she looked at him to continue." I wouldn't have given you this job if i didn't have full faith in your ability to be a good guide and your amazing ability to problem solve. I trust that you will be a valued member of the staff, and the students will need you."

"Thanks you." she said as she looked down to her feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "It means allot to me, I don't want to let you down."

"I know you won't because even _when_ you _will_ mess up I know you'll stop at nothing to fix it, and I'm proud of you. I know it must not feel like I am because I have hidden you but I did that because I love you, never doubt these things when I'm gone."

She smiled up at him, "Oh please, you will never die."

Carina missed the grave face he pulled, and he being empathic could hide his feeling well from the other empathic. He would have to tell her tonight she needed to know, after the meeting.

A/N Hey people, if you are people, i fear that if my bad mood doesn't go away i may be forced to kill Carina. jk... its tempting, see bad mood.

**Heartless03-2003** I'm glad that the softer side of snape works for you too, personally i let both, because i like Snaperdoddles. anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter even if its short. next one tonks is gonna get a shock like a nail in the head, should be fun.

**Writht4fun**- yeah i just need encouragement but it comes off egotistical lol can't be helped. Tonks is as physco as many women i talk to on a daily basis i mean please if i had her powers i would abuse them lol you know you would too for remus or snape. muhahaha

**debjunk**- clearly no one is rooting for tonks in this story which makes me happy because no one will be pissed with the results lol i'm super glad for your reviews

Reviews Please 


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 The Meeting

Albus embraced his daughter, holding her and letting her know that in some way some things would end up to be okay. He was aware that she had her suspicions and wished he was Gryffindore enough to tell her, however he couldn't push himself to do it.

Severus walked from his new office in the DADA tower heading to Carina's office. It was good for her to be allowed to have a small part in the Wizarding World, even if her new path in life was smattered with war. She had alot to learn about the 'Art of War Craft' and the subtle and quite role he was forced to play. He had been dealt to many Wizarding Oaths, and had hidden his true intentions well from everyone but the 'Eldest Tumbledown'. She would have to learn that he told no one all his stories, in fact every few had _ever_ heard even the smallest insight into his life. It had kept him alive this long, so apparently it was working.

Of course she had a slight hand over what he did, she did come to mind anytime he had a decision to make, but that was dangerous he had done things even for the side of light that she would rather turn inside out then do. OK that was no fair because she had never been in the same situations, but it was accurate enough. By this time next year, when alot of the secrets he was living with would be unveiled would she hate him?

Well he was determined to to stay by her side as long as she would let him, and as long as he could. Compared to him, her soul was pure and completely intact, his was trying to hag on to a few threads, even as blemished as it was she never looked at him as if he were second rate, or half of the things he truly was. Though he knew he would have to play his role and began to pull away a bit.

He looked up at the door in front of him, the old wood clashed a bit with the brand new gold name plate reading "Madam Hannah Guidance Councilor". Well he was here, he brought his hand to the door knob and twisted it open. And there she was holding to her father a few tears brimming in her eyes, did she know?

"Ahem." Severus stood as straight as his tall frame would go looking down on the two, "Forgive my interruption of the "Most Gryffindore Moment of The Year." its time we head to Grimmoldy Place."

"Alas Severus, my dear boy, you are correct." Albus turned and his eyes twinkling lead the way to his office.

Severus and Carina fell in step together behind the old wizard, Severus could almost feel her nerves as she walked with her head down. He leaned forward and down a bit trying to see if she were all right, but she didn't seem to notice. Every few steps Severus bind again to try to catch a glance of her face but her hair was a great dividing wall.

Albus through the floo powder into the fire place, then assisted his daughter through. Severus followed, and then Albus too was at "Grimmoldy Place". He turned dusting off his long dramatic robes, then looked at the two. "The Order is already in the first floor common room, so I will go first and tell everyone, then Severus may escort you in once I'v finished. Does that sound fine?"

"Yes it's fine." she still hadn't really looked up.

"See you soon." Albus turned and walked into the Library.

Severus stood next to the door and watched as Carina made a few quiet steps over to the bench that sat in the hallway, her face still hidden as she leaned forward. he watched her fiddle with the large amethysts ring on her left hand. She wore the ring often, it seemed to remind her that she had a family, that some one cared for her. He watched her turn her right hand over and run her left hand fingers glided over the scar that protruded from the extremely smooth skin. "You... why did you do that?" his tone was full of self loathing that hardly anyone had ever heard from him.

She looked up at him studying him for a second, most people didn't like his looks, she could'nt get enough. Then she said in her deep (not nearly as deep as his) calming voice. "This scar...is the best investment I've ever made." she looked up to him craning her neck because he was standing.

He nodded his head, and she went back into herself, hiding in the confines of her hair. "Pull your hair into a braid. Hold your head up, be proud of who you are as you walk in, don't look like your afraid of the Order. There will be Tonk, Moody, Shacklebolt, among different Aurors, and many over tough skin people who will judge you highly by their first impression, make a good one and meet them head on, eye to eye." his deep voice pumped her up for it, no more being a sad sack!

She waved her wand and her hair braided itself and a purple elastic wrapped around the base of the braid. "There, that looks more natural too." He gave her a tilt of the lips in a 'smile'.

As he was standing by the door he could hear Albus announce his daughter. "It's time, hold your head high."

Carina walked into the study with Severus behind her, she glanced around the room most were shocked out of there chairs trying to get a good look, some where frozen in shock, Tonks looked an odd mixture of fear, anger, and shock once she saw who it was, and Remus and the Weasley Twins smiled at her.

Her father moved his arm to guide her to the chair three empty chairs. She took one and Severus took the one to her left. And all eyes were on her, but she did as Severus was told, she looked straight ahead to her father. And though her face was calm and handled she was practically screaming on the inside, this was the first time so many people had ever paid attention to her, and he didn;t like it half as much as she dreamed she would.

"Now Kingsley if you would please inform us on how things are being handled at the Ministry." Albus turned the floor over to the large black wizard.

After a while people seemed to get used to the shock and the attention was brought back to the war. The meeting went on and Carina listened intently but couldn't focus, her attention was captured by the nerves she felt slightly vibrating around the two men she sat between. The meeting ended and Albus pulled his daughter who was followed by Severus, who was followed by Remus, who was followed by Tonks. He pulled her to her front porch and turned to look at three pursuers even if one was hiding in the bushes. "I need to speak to her alone, you may come in when i leave."

They entered her home and sat in her living room Albus looked around at the stain glass windows and door, he admired her artistic nature. Then he turned to her looking into her troubled blue eyes. He might as well show her, she knew about what dark magic could do to a body as well as anyone did. So slowly he waved his wand and the glamor charm lift his arm, and hand. The rest of his body was well looking but the hand and half the was dead.

"Oh no." She sat down looking at the horrible site of the hand. He was dying.

"I was slow to think, and let my greed once again over take my good sense, the ring" he motioned to the cracked ring that sat were her ring used to. "I will not be living to see the next year, and wither or not it is from this, I'm not sure yet. I now have less then a year to get Harry and everyone else in order, but I am dying."

"There is something less hidden under your words, what else are you hiding?" tears had been falling freely for a long time.

"You are right, but thats someone else's secret to tell, and he wishes to keep it secret." He looked to her, he would miss her terribly his Princess.

"Severus...'s secret. I don't think I could digest that too." she then sobbed. "Oh dad... I'll do anything, any kind of research. I can sacrifice my arm for yours in the _rebondir_ potion, anything."

"No! I already told you, One way or another I will not make it through the year." he said sternly for fear that she may be rash, then he sat and pulled her to his chest, and outside around the house it began to rain as heavy as her tears.

"I know its a terrible thing to ask but I need an Oath of Secrecy." he rubbed her head and he felt her nod in consent.

Outside Remus and Severus watched a very serious looking Albus walk into the house leaving them out. "Tonks! I can smell you in the bushes, go inside."

"I wanted to..." she began but he cut her off.

"Go inside I will talk to you later." she huffed and ran in.

"Severus whats going on?" Severus seemed to stare at the door as if he could see through it.

"Its her story to tell if she wishes not me."

"Alright."

It began to pour heavy rain drops onto their heads so they ran for the shelter of the porch. Severus still stood facing the door even as he spoke to Remus, "Albus must not have taken the weather control charm off the house, its responding to her."

After a while the old wizard came out alone he looked drained and tired, "You may go on in now, she is in bed asleep though." He walked away before they could question him.

The two made their way inside and Remus saw a small foot disappear into the room with "red door" and he knew he wouldn't get answers for all the strange behavior for a long time. He and Severus both went to their own rooms sleep was far away from the three occupants of the house.

And none remembered the witch who sat waiting for Remus in the library of "Grimmoldy Place".

A/N

**heartless03-2003** well heres the deal Severus will LOUD BEEP SOUND...This is a emergency spoiler beeper, please stay tuned until Aurthur finishes talking about plot...LOUD BEEP SOUND so in the end its all really cool. Hows that for side step, now if you really want to know i can send you a message but its all really big and i think you would hate it more if i clued you in. Some stuff will happen from the hbp and stuff will not but your gonna have to wait, unless you want a message that no one else can read. But as always i thank you for your reviews!!!

I listened to Coldplay I'll see you soon, 1000 oceans by tori amos, and Alexi murdoch's Wait for Me. so it kind of set the tone and if you listen to music and read then here you go. just a side note

**Please Review it the only way to get the next chapter**


	28. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Screaming Silence

Early the next mourning Carina woke up feeling exhausted, she wondered if she had slept or just passed out. She looked up to see she wasn't in her room at all. She sat up looking down to the big lounge chair. Her neck was stiff from how she had slept on it. She cursed under her breath and moved to leave the room. She opened the door as silently as possible, and walked down the hall. She felt cold she looked down to see she was in her compfy muggle clothes, wearing her clothe shorts and a tee shirt and she was barefoot. She knew it was impossible to go to bed now so she decided to stay awake and cook breakfast for her house mates.

She walked into the kitchen and waved her wand so that the counter bar grew and turned into a wall with a door, now blocking the kitchen from the hall way. She walk to the fire place and stuck her wand to the bottom of the logs and whispered "_flamma_" and a fire began growing in the hearth.

She began making breakfast, pancakes, melon wrapped with prosciutto, and bacon stacked on on thick Italian loaf with a egg sunny-side-up, tomato and lettuce (a great sand which, even if it took a few extra napkins to keep fingers and chin clean). Every now and then she would let out a sob and a few tears would fall. Then she would pull it back and continue on. When the cooking was finished she looked at the clock 5:AM. Severus would be awake in 30 minutes but she had no clue when Remus would be awake. She placed the food on the table that sat just outside the door opposite of where the bar used to be. Then placed a stasis spell on it keeping it fresh until they came to eat.

She didn't feel like eating or talking so she moved to her room and began to get ready for the day. She showered and dried her hair the muggle way. So what it if it wasn't as straight and in order as it usually was, there was nothing wrong with wavy hair even if it looked a bit like a mane.

She decided to go to the library and find a few book she knew would come in handy at Hogwarts. She still felt a bit wary of the room but went in all the same. She gathered the books, shrunk them, and put them in her pocket.

She left the library and went to the kitchen and decided to go on to work, so she wrote a quick note and hopped throw the floo.

Severus woke up feeling groggy he looked to the clock, crap he slept late. He had waiting so long for Carina to leave that blasted red room but no, she seemed bound and determined to ignore the fact that people wanted to know if she were alright. Cursing he jerked out of bed and made a hasty attempted at a shower, not much help. He went to the kitchen that was walled up so she must already be awake he thought. As he entered he found the note that said where she was and that food had been made and was in the dinning room. Of course she took off without talking to him.

He began to pace around the dinning room glaring at the table made full of food. He enjoyed her cooking, even more then he enjoyed any house elves cooking. She of course cooked like she did potions on instinct. While she knew the rules of potions makings, had memorized almost all the properties of the base potions elements, and she knew the standard and above standard potion guide to mixing by heart, but she would be hanged if she let the rules stand in the way of imagination and her instinct that it would "work out in the end". He had watched (at a safe distance) when she used this estranged logic when mixing a Ashwinder egg and a Mermaid egg into a Calderon at the same time then jumping under the table at the crazy concoction sputtered and hissed, in the end she had made and amazing head ache remedy just like she said she would. She seemed to have tuned that ability until she used it with almost every thing she did, from cooking amazing foods, to befriended the oddest people she could meet along with anyone else.

Finally with a loud roar of his hungry stomach he picked up piece of the melon and prosciutto and popped in into his mouth. 'Dang, Woman sure can cook' he thought as he savored the taste of the weird mixture of fruit and meat. Then he scowled and went to the kitchen then rummaged around for the trash can. It was almost empty. She hadn't even bothered to eat. He decided to grab a plate and fill up before going to Hogwarts. AS he picked the food he wanted and poured his coffee he realized he was in a mood when he scowled at the bit of toast that fell off his plate. He growled at the toast and himself then.

AS he sat his mind wondered thinking over just what and how much Albus told her, she sure as heck didn't find out his role in it all or she would'nt have cooked for him. But what did she think was his reason for the old man finally kicking the bucket. Alright he could admit that this was a little hard even for himself to say but Albus had asked him to do the utmost horrible thing he could think of, and was not in the lest bit remorseful for his request and his demanding of him. Albus hadn't even concerned himself with what could happen to Severus's soul if he had to come through in the end.

He didn't feel like he could stomach anymore food, he just wanted to be... alone for just a little while.

"Mourning." Remus stood in the doorway looking like he hadn't got any sleep last night either.

Severus scowled and walked down the hallway to his room shaking his fist at the "red door" as he passed it.

Remus had also decided to forgo the usual ritual of sleep. He had waited hours upon hours for Carina to come out of that stupid room, What was in there anyways? He moved off the chair, looking down to see that he still had on his clothes from the day before. He would see if anyone else was awake, maybe find something to eat, then it was a full day of getting ready to go to the werewolves refuge camps.

Well there was food he could smell it as soon as he opened the door. Carina must not have gotten but maybe and hour of sleep last night. he moved to the dinning room, Severus sat there looking just as bad as Remus felt. "Mourning." he sighed as Severus stood and marched off. Must not have gotten any sleep either. Today would be a hectic day.

Carina sat at her desk reading 'A Magical Guide to the Minds of Children' so far all it was doing was putting her to sleep. Soon her head hit to desk and she was drooling slight on the book.

Severus was going through files of the old DADA professors reading up on what had been taught and what hadn't. his eyes were slowly beginning to close and his head drift closer and closer to the arm on the desk, soon his head was cradled in his elbow and his eyes were blissfully shut.

Remus was using a drying spell on the wet clothes he had just washed, he would need them for the trip. He threw the bundle on the bed and sat to began folding them, it wasn't long before the werewolf was tucked into the hot pile of clothes fast asleep.

A/N OK so it's been a long time but the Holidays threw me off, i swear i haven't had time to frickin eat until it was thanksgiving day. So i'm sorry it took so long and it probably will take a little long for the next chapter too because i still have my brother in town for a few more days. hope you like the chapter

Heartless03-2003- ninny hehehe she is one tho, it won't be long until something even more fun gets to happen to here muhaha. thanks for your review. and i didn't make this a cliffy like i was going to because i wouldn't be able to update in a timely manner and i didn't want you to be like GARSH WHAT IS SHE DOING

debjunk the red door dun dun dun... Its the same thing i would put behind a red door if i had one. lol not helping much huh? I thouhgt ALbus and Carina needed to have there time together you know. and thanks for you review.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, it makes me type faster. 


	29. Chapter 30

A/N okay so once I put what music I was listening to while writing the chapters put i messed up and put it at the bottom so here it is at the top. It's depressing music today again... Grace Griffith, My Grief on The Sea, you can find it on youtube.

Chapter 30 Everyone Must Do What they Must Do

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Carina's head rocketed up off the desk "What the..." she wiped her mouth then blushed at the drool that clung to her cheek, she looked down at her desk, my gosh it was like she was trying to drown herself. She waved her wand vanishing the clearly abundant drool from the polished oak.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come In" Carina called the door unlocked itself and softly opened at her words. Carina stood and began to smooth the wrinkles out of her robes. She looked up and froze.

Severus awoke with a strangled hiss of pain, he yanked up his sleeve to view the black tattoo as pitch black as his frock coats sleeve. "Dang him choosing right now." He was still trying to get fully awake but he dressed himself and adorned his hated mask.And as always he pulled himself up to his full height and strode powerfully to the door. Every step seemed to exude confidence, and his shoulders were held as high as a statues. his face was emotionless. And though he looked fully composed, in the deepest and safest reaches of his inner self, he was screaming for help. But this only made him lift his chin higher in defiance of what he wanted to do and what he had to do.

He looked straight ahead to the lone figure waiting for him in the entrance hall. "Headmaster." He nodded his head not looking a bit unsettled.

"The portraits passed on the news. I suppose its time to find out if they know about Carina, and if they do how much."

"Yes, but thankfully in the short time Pettigrew was there I was not."

"Or at least we will hope. Tell them that Carina Hannah is the new guidance councilor, a graduated home schooled child, half blood. That should appease their interest for now. You may tell them she needed a summer home and therefore was set up there." Albus knew very well that Severus could be a dead man walking. He shuddered at what the man faced if his true alliances where compromised. "Be safe." and he watched the black figure walked and opened the door to the a light that was almost blinding at first, he watched silently as he allowed the bravest man he had ever meet walk head long into possible death, he couldn't help but hate himself for his abuse, but it was too late to change 'The few for the Many.' and he walked back to his office.

Remus sighed, he did;t want to have to go, and as he looked around the house with his bag all packed. "No more delays." he told himself firmly. "Its only a four day trip." and he made his was to the floo. He stopped to write a not for Carina and Severus. He told them he "Hoped to see you two soon." he smiled as he realized that he now had people to protect, people who made this trip to 'hell' worth it. So he stepped into the floo.

Severus opened his eyes as soon as he had appeared in the gardens of the Malfoy Estate, still in his same self assured stance he made his way to the opulent front door of the mansion, where he was lead by a small beaten house elf one of the two dinning rooms.

This dining room was the larger then the other and it's table was packed with figures in black robes, and those heart stopping silver masks. He walked to a empty chair and took his place.

After awhile every chair was filled and the door was opened, and all the occupants of the room stood and lowered there head as a pale snakelike man walked into the room flanked with a giant snake and a bumbling rat faced goon.

Severus scowled under his mask at the men and the snake, but he carefully pushed it all back down, it wouldn't do Carina any good to kill that rat in plain sight and then be killed. If he knew that she would be okay without him he would have done just that, it would has simplified so many things.

He sat and listened as the meeting continues 'Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that.' He waited his turn. But before his turn could come Pettigrew stood up with a malicious smile on his grubby face. "I believe I may have found Dumbledore's lover." the room seemed to become highly interested.

"And how did you come across thisss supposed lover of Dumbledoresss?" Hissed the snake man.

"I was in the market, in my rat form spying. (which meant he was running up under unsuspecting womens robes.) While running over a young ladies foot she moved to a fire place (yup he was under Carina's skirt.) she flooed to Hogwarts with me still on her foot, then she flooed to her home from Albus's personal fireplace."

The crowd was enraptured at this point Severus could have stripped naked and no one would have noticed. "So when we entered her home I quickly hid. Later that night when she was all alone she came into the library of the house and i decided to give her the good old death eater surprise." Many of the women around the table shuddered at that, no one women really agreed with rape being apart of the plans. "I chased her and roughed her up a good bit, when she finally passed out and i had her right where i wanted her, Remus showed up and hexed me. I jumped away and turned into a rat and got out of the house while he took care of the chit." Severus scowled behind the silver mask again, the nasty rat was more then willing to violate an consciences victim, he had done it before. The rat would be dead right now if he would have had success in his attack, Severus would have stopped at nothing to get his hands on him.

"Severusss, tell us what you know of thisss women." Lord Voldermort commanded in his annoying hiss he would sometimes pick up.

"She isn't his 'lover' she is a new guidance councilor, Her name is Madam Carina Hannah, her father was an old friend of Dumbledores, she needed a place to stay that was connected to Hogwarts, so the Headmaster set her up there."

"Oh how disappointing, Wormtail, you fool, you got your Lords hopesss up. Go await your punishment in your room." They all watched as Wormtail sniffled and pleaded and then after threat of Crucio, he left. "Bella, you shall over see his punisshmentsss."

"Yes My Lord!" Bellatrix could never retain her excitement of being used by the Dark Lord, it pleased her too much.

"Severuss tell me any new information you have come acrosss." Severus knew that the insane Dark Lord was asking for any news about Dumbldores child, but he had chosen punishment over telling them about her, Dumbledore had given him the choice but after meeting Carina he choose to never revile her secrets.

He stood and nodded his head 'No' "Nothing new to report my Lord."

"Severuss you are truly becoming useless. Tell me any news of the order?"

"Yes My Lord I believe that Dumbledore will be planing to train the potter brat himself this year, and Dumbledore has finally given me the DADA job."

"It only took 20 years Severusss, but this is good news. However what will he be training Potter in?"

"Occulmens."

"Ah, this news is good for me, however it doess not out weight my disappointment in your failure." He waved his wand,"Cruico."

Remus looked around at the forest, it was dead looking and the air was heavy. He had heard that he had heard of black forests that were slowly dying but he had never been in one. He could smell the inhabitants of the forest only over the hill. So he shrunk his pack and put it in his pocket, and set off for the hill. It was still early so there was no one about.

As he scaled the hill and got a good look of what lay in the valley below he felt his heart tighten. The trees cleared into a town below. It was once a wizard town but the werewolves under Fenrir command had cleared it and taken it over to be the capitol of werewolves of England. The town that was once clean and peaceful was now filthy, the streets were scattered with trash and strange looking werewolves, some more intact with the inner beast then others. There were also huge wizard tents scattered on lots, and he would have to add the Weasleys tent somewhere. He sighed and decided to look for the cleanest, safest area to make camp.He found a spot and began his decent into "hell".

Carina looked at the door her face the exact likeness of the painting Scream. "Mom... what are doing here?"

A/N Well finally i get to write a bit. So do you guys like the way i brooke their stories off into three? It's kinda like a tv show how they switch at the climax so your like OMG i have KNOW. anyway tell me what you think.

**MioneRocks**- Thanks for your review! SO you wanna know what happens with Tonks huh? Well its soo much fun i can't wait to write it your going to have to stay tuned because it coming up in the next few chapters YAY!

**Depjunk- **What would you put behind your red door? And I promise to some day put whats in the red door however its got a special task i want it to do before i can tell. anyway are you finished with your finger nails and down to the knuckle? I would love for Severus to be straight forward but this just adds to the tension LOL

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	30. Chapter 31

A/N Okay the music that I listened to while writing this chapter is, Appalachian Carol, which i found on youtubeve, Tobie, stub, youthes, Yettie, route, youth, outre, you'd, Tiber, Tobey, Tybie, fortune, torture, you're, future, jujube, outage, suture, touter, youths, yurt, touted, tubed, tubes, turbo, your, Rube, TB, Tb, outbid, outer, rube, tote, tout, touting, tune, tutu, yore" / .

Chapter 31 Mommy Dearest.

"Mom... What are you doing here?" Carina stood wide eyed looking at her mother.

Her mother was the only person she would ever fight with. Growing up with so few people around her she clung to her father who was easy and never punished her. Her mother was loving but stern. And to a girl who was lonely and locked away, her mother was just someone who took time away from her and her father, even though they loved each other greatly, they just seemed to butt heads.

"I just found out about everything." She looked down at her daughter.

"Oh, I'm fine. Remus showed up just in time."

She knew her mother was as usual spending summer at her families shared estate. She usually went with her mother but a huge fight a few days before made it to were neither would talk to the other, now standing and looking at each other the fight seemed so trivial.

"You were right, you know, to let him into your secret world." Carina's mother had always joked about Carina's life being a secret fairy world, she seemed to romanticize it. But growing up in a castle that was all yours during the summer seemed a rather romantic life. "I was wrong Carina, and I'm very sorry."

Carina smiled at that, her mother almost never admitted to being wrong. "How are the McGonagalls, eh?" Carina added on the highly northern 'eh' knowing her mother would have picked up even more of her heavy accent from being home.

"Will you and your father ever stop teasing me for muh accent. I swear canna go for a visit without being teased teh death?"

Carina laughed and met her mother for a hug. "Lets not fight." she mumbled into her mothers robes, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They were able to sit and talk happily about the McGonagall family, all the fun cousins being there always made the best stories. But after a time they both knew a subject they were avoiding, a husband and a father was about to be lost. "Have you talked to dad yet?"

"Yes... He showed me his hand, told me we only have a year at tops." she sighed and looked down at the gold band that sat on her slender left hand.

"I wish I was as strong a woman as you are. I couldn't stop crying for hours, even now I'm on the verge of tears." she pulled her hands to her face.

"Oh dear girl." her mother said her voice creaking with grief, "Your father had to hold me, for my legs were so weak I would have fallen, and there I wept in his arms. And as far as I'm concerned you wouldn't be a good woman if you had not shed your tears." her mother sniffed at the end.

"I'm glad your getting to work, and be apart of Hogwarts. Are you nervous?"

"I'm practically shaking with nerves."

"My first year I was so nervous I fainted in my first class, and had to spend the rest of the day in the Hospital Wing."

"O, thats..." she began to giggle. "Thats... terrible." she couldn't help but laugh.

"You always were a cheeky little tart,eh!" her mother smiled at her.

Yes she was daddy's girl, he never would dream of calling her 'cheeky tart' to him she was a Princess.

Remus threw the bundle of canvas onto the ground. He had just finished clearing the ground of any loose trash or sticks and rocks. He waved his wand and the tent rose in the air and began to unfold itself, and after a few more swishes of Remus's wand the tent was completely in place. He glanced around at the foreboding mountains that towered over head, and a mist that hung in the valley leaving everything wet and miserable. He sighed and stepped into his new temporary home. He placed all the protection charms he could thing of around the tent. He turned and looked at the place, it was nice, and already warming up. It had a kitchen and common room. Three bed rooms and a bath room, and all the furniture was already in place. "only four days." he sighed. Soon he would have to began working to bring the werewolf community to the Order of the Phoenix. So to start he would have to began just getting acquainted with the werewolf folks.

He moved to the door, he knew Fenrir Greyback would be a problem, always had been a problem. he rubbed the scars on his neck, curse Fenrir! He had single handedly 'turned' half of the werewolves in this community alone, yet most believed in forming a pack with him. They lived together, hunted together, and everything else. he ran his hand through his hair. This was it, and he had to do this for people he cared for, for Carina and Severus. He walked out of his tent.

Sometimes just taking the first few steps are the hardest in a journey, but as you move on it gets easier, you find a rhythm create a pace and slowly you began to walk tall. He made his way around the village looking at all the wayward people. Some even drunk a noon, muttering at passersby. Children who had been orphaned or abandoned by there parents once they had been turned, they sat on the streets with sad eyes pleading for anyone to help.

Remus thought his heart would burst from the suffering they went through, the suffering they went through alone. He had an amazing family who had stood by him, kept him, and wonderful friends who excepted him for who he was. These poor things seemed to have no one but Fenrir who surely attacked them and now abused them.

He turned and made his way to a run down restaurant. This is were he would have to make some kind of slow but steady build up of trust with the locals. He walked to a stool at the counter and sat down. The room looked worse then the Hogs Head in Hogsmead. A short, and bony women was standing at the cash box whipping dust out of the glasses, when she finished she made her way over to him. "Afternoon sir, what can I get yeh?" her voice seemed as shrill and harsh as her bony body.

"Butter beer would be good to curve the chill." he said in with an air of ease though he felt anything but ease in this rat hole.

"Alright, I'll have it fur yeh in a second."she moved away and poured the drink.

"Here you are." still standing in front of Remus she glanced up as the door opened and just as Remus was taking a drink she shouted "MURRAY!! your two hours late you WORTHLESS, NO GOOD, MAN. Your FIRED!"

Remus mopped the butter beer off his sweater and looked at the bar maid. "I've had all I can take of that 'Fenrir lickin' dog." she began to scrub the the glass with a vengeance. "All I asked from him was to help out three days a week, but thas too much responsibility for that flea bitin mutt."

"Three days a week huh? You looking for a replacement?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am. You want the job?"

"It sounds good to me." Remus smiled.

This was perfect he wasn't tied down to stay there all week, plus it allow people to see him on a regular basis, it seemed that 'hell' was finally cooling down.

Severus felt like every nerve ending had been sat on fire, he had made it out of Malfoy Manor, now all he had to do was apparate. He opened his eyes to the black iron gates of Hogwarts, it was evening and the castle seemed dark. Had no one waited for him? He limped to the gate and after unlocking it he pushed his weight against it. He looked at the walk he still had to make it would take awhile, but what else could he do. So he sat off at a slow pace limbing and cursing under his breathe. He had cast a charm on his body that made all the torture he suffered seem mild, but it would slowly fade, and he needed to talk to Albus before it did. There was no way he could make it there in time, he cursed under his breathe.

As he took a few more steps away from the gate his leg began to spasm, he had to bend over and rest on his other knee. These were the times when he felt the most alone. He growled in frustration as another spasm hit. He began to stand, and his legs were a bit shaky so he remained still. Then another spasm, and his trembling legs were about to give way under him, he then felt two arms hug at his waist and an unseen body used them self as leverage for him until he was sturdy.

"Hello Carina." he raised his arms and placed them around her unseen shoulder.

She waved a hand and there she certainly was holding to him. "How did you know."

"You always seem to smell like cherry blossoms and apple. Now I have to get to the Headmasters office."

"Alright lets go." she knew better then to even suggest using a hovering charm, he was way to stubborn he would rather crawl up every flight of stair then to be at the mercy of anyones wand. So she held tighter and after a many stairs, and several rests, they were there.

Severus pulled himself up and climbed the rest of the stair unaided.

Carina paced the hall in front of the gargoyle wringing her hands and chewing on her lips. After what felt like hours she heard her fathers voice scream out "SEVERUS!" and she thought her heart would stop.

She shook her head and ran up the stairs.A/N Some of the miss spellings are there for accents not just that I'm _completely _dumb. anyway enjoy!

**maraudergirl02** - thanks for the review!! being truly evil is truly fun. so here be your next cliffy

**debjunk**- thanks for your review, i like your red door idea. and yeah even I want to give Severus a good shaking and yell at him, but he is a man and would more then likly just hex me and kill me then we would have no more story. i hope you like Carina's mommy even tho it is a simple match with albus and her.


	31. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Carina scaled the steps two at time, darn robes wouldn't allow her anymore then that. She threw the door open and looked to were her father was on the floor before the prone body of Severus Snape. "Ah!" she have sobbed and half groaned. "What happened?"

"He gave me his report, and as soon as he turned to leave he healed over!" Albus moved quickly waving his wand over his friend. "Bloody, stubborn, mule!" Carina stared at her father, then when he didn't answer she waved her hands in a gesture to get him to talk. "He once again used that blasted milding charm on his injuries, it's easier for your body to deal with pain if it hits you all at once, but this blasted charm mutes the pain but slowly the charm wears off, meaning your pain level increases. It's okay if the injuries are mild, his however kept growing and even when his body couldn't take anymore of the pain it still has a ways to go yet. Quick go get some pain killer potions, any kind that have been brewed will be fine."

"Shouldn't I get Poppy?"

"No she is at a Mediwitch convention in London for the weekend. It will be faster to take him to his room at your house I'll floo with him and you can follow us with the potions."

With that they both went off with their tasks. Despite having to have just climbed up the stairs Carina ran as fast as she could, until her robes got tangled between her legs and she began to trip, she grabbed the railing and held on as her feet went out from under her. Cursing she stopped and ripped the offending robes off and threw them to the floor. She was quite thankful that she had chosen to wear her comfy muggle linen loose slacks and a plan old tank under her robes. So she sat off again. It would take forever to go all the way down and then back up like this. She turned down a hall and ran to a broom cupboard and grabbed one of the Ravenclaw's Quidditch brooms.

Then she went zipping down the hallway on the broom and couldn't help but smile when she heard the portraits and Mr.Filch screaming at her. She was already gone though. She pulled the broom to a hard right and rocketed straight into the Hospital wing. She crashed into a bed while trying to land. But without stopping she ran to the potions cabinet and rummaged for a few key potions. Some for broken bones and a fever, maybe for calming, just in case! then she was off again, on the broom zooming up the stairs, and past a bellowing Mr.Filch. Serves him right, he used to sneak up on her when she was little and scare the pee out of her.

She was flying straight to the office when she remembered the gargoyle, "ICE MICE!" she screamed and hoped the stupid thing heard her. IT did and she zoomed up the stairs and into the office. She jumped off the broom and ran for the floo powder and flooed into Severus's room at her home.

Albus turned to see his daughter pop out of the fire place looking very disheveled putting that aside he grabbed a few of the potions she thrust at him and began to make the Potions Master swallow them one at a time. Carina had been smart, a few of his ribs were creaked, and his body was in shock so the calming potion was also needed. He had already patched him up as best he could with spells and charms but really potions were the strongest. When he finished he let out a sigh and turned to his daughter wow was practically shaking, and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks.

"Carina did you fly here?"

"I..." she took a deep calming breathe "I was too slow on foot, so I borrowed a Ravenclaw broom and rode it to the Hospital Wing and back."

Albus chuckled at that, what sight to have seen, no one had dared fly in the school since James Potter and Sirius Black, had been caught and banned a month from any kind of Quidditch or Hogsmead. Then he noticed her clothes and began to out right laugh.

"Shut up! it's not funny! I was scared to death!" he voice went shrill with her annoyance.

Then he was horse laughing at her grabbing his stomach. Between whizzing breathes he managed to get out "Where...where are your clothes?"

She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "I am wearing my clothes." she said matter-of-factly.

"You where wearing robes when you left!"

"I was tripping on them so I threw them off, okay!"

Albus wasn't the only one laughing then, they both turned to see Severus with his eyes on the very messy and indignant looking Carina, he was snickering at her from the bed.

"If I wasn't so happy to see you awake I'd hex you!" she said as she moved to his side and grabbed his hand.

Severus closed his eyes and laid his head back, he wouldn't be able to enjoy her company for long, no more talking, no more working together, no more home cooking, no more sneaking and listening to her sing, no more hugs, no more comforting, she would be there after death eater meetings, and she wouldn't even be able to say his name without disgust. He must have been making a face because he felt her fingers smooth the worry lines of his forehead and then she began to massage the bridge of his nose in the all too familiar way. He sighed and tried to relax, he would miss this as well.

"I'm leaving I'll come check on you two later." he heard Albus say, then he heard the kiss he gave Carina on the forehead a costume of good bye they had, he was jealous. He wished he was a young enough man for her wished his life hadn't been so botched by dark arts.

"You need to stop that." Carina said softly but firmly.

"Stop what?" he sighed.

"Doubting yourself, you'll get depressed, I could feel it as it were the bridge of your nose."

"That big huh?" he teased himself.

"Shut up I love your nose." she sounded perfectly sincere but after years of teasing and hating the nose himself he shock his head away from her hand, and opened his big black eyes to stare at her as if her own 'perfect' nose had just fallen off her face.

"Stop patronizing me, please." he said with all the scorn he could muster at her, which wasn;t much compared to some.

"Its very aquiline, and ethnic, its beautiful. I have a knob nose, stupided rounded tip." she said.

"I would have done anything at your age to have your nose." he stated.

"NO! Your strong face wouldn't match with a round nose. No those angles, your very aristocratic looking. I find it appealing."

"Your the one who should be bound to a bed not me." he shook his head at her.

"Why did _he _do this to you?" she stressed the word HE knowing he hated it when she said HIS name, and should would die before calling him Lord.

Severus took a split second to look at the ring that sat on her finger, and then he looked back to her hoping she wouldn't have noticed, but a split second was all it took for her to put the pieces together.

"Why don't you just tell him who I am, please!" she lowered her head to the side of the bed.

"I'll not betray my best friend, I'm not a snivelling little rat who is scared of punishment, and I would die before letting you go through such tortures, so drop it." he said sternly, they had argued over this before.

She picked her head up and looked him square in the eyes, she leaned over his head getting closer and closer until her lips met...

A/N Okay so this is what you readers get for not reviewing and i'm sure as heck not going to write anymore until i get reviews and you will never find out what happened muhahaha so if you truly want to find out what happens you HAVE TO REVIEW so no new chapters until then because i'm pure evil.


	32. Chapter 33

The song is Dixie Chicks, Lullaby. enjoy!

Chapter 33 Lullaby.

She picked her head up and looked him square in the eyes, she leaned over his head getting closer and closer until her lips met with the bridge of the nose she adored so much. It was sweet and tender and lasted a few seconds longer then she had intended. She pulled back when her face began to burn red with blushing, her heart was pounding like a bass drum, and stomach was doing that clenching thing it always did when he was close to her.

Severus had been completely thrilled and shocked when she began to lean down to him, of course he was a little disappointed when her lips coasted over his and headed for is big ol honker. But once he felt her lips touch him he felt content in the moment, he closed his eyes and took in the feeling of her, once again he realized how dearly he would miss her, then he cursed himself for such sentiment.

He opened his eyes when she lifted her head and all the sentimental feelings came rushing back when he took in her burning cheeks, that made her big blue eyes so intense with the contrasting colors. He didn't know what exactly caused it, maybe he just wanted get a small wish from her, maybe he knew that this was the only moment he would be able to do such a small intimate thing. His hands slowly rose to her face, he pulled her lower gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he smirked when she shuddered, and he brought his lips to her forehead kissing her as reverently as a monk would say a prayer, and with all the softness he could bring forward.

His chest burned with an odd mix of the pleasure of the kiss and resentment knowing that one day she would resent this moment more then any other in her life.

Carina cringed at the mixture of feelings that were raining from him, there was a side as elated as she was, and another that felt as bitter as salt. "Severus, please what's wrong? What can I do to help you?" she whispered.

His arms lowered and wrapped around her waist pulling her down on the bed to him, and he laid there holding her tightly. After a while he whispered back "Carina, sing me a lullaby?"

She sat up and made him sit up too, she switched to were she was laying back on pillows and he was resting on her chest with his arms around her waist. She waved her wand and lowered the lights. She began to hum at first and let her hand wander through his hair, in all the years she had known him he had never let her get this close, she knew it was partly the calming potion, but she was Slythrein enough not to let that bother her. Softly she began to sing while she rubbed and stroked his head.  
...Song...

They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

...Story...

She continued humming after she had finished, and it wasn't long before his breathing evened out and he was asleep. She hugged to him still humming, she had just been told that she was losing her beloved father, so today had scared her. She knew something was happening with Voldermort that he wasn't talking about. When her father would die what would that mean for Severus? She looked down as he began to shift to get comfortable, he seemed to have decided that her 'bosom' made a good pillow. Her face was flaming red but she realized that its not like anyone could possibly avoid them, they were big and they were there.

He seemed troubled even in his sleep now-in-days. If he lost one of his masters did that mean he would have to submit to the other? she hugged him tighter and closed her eyes.

The sun began to flirt through the windows, Severus began to wake up, he hadn't opened his eyes yet but he could still tell that something was different this mourning. Something was warm, squishy, and moving under him. His eyes shot open and he found what he had never expected to find. He wouldn't even allow himself to dream like this so why had he allowed it in real live!? Stupid calming potion, yet he was smirking. She was laying under him her long hair fanned out and falling everywhere all over the pillow. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open, both hands were up by her head, and Severus scowled at how vulnerable she looked. He was still a little too tired to really get up move so he closed his eyes and fell back asleep to the rise and fall of her chest.

An hour later Carina woke up, and she slipped out of the bed smiling. She went to the kitchen and began to make a meal that his sore stomach would be able to handle. As she made a small pot of brown sugar oatmeal, she heard Severus get up. He came out and went to the bathroom adjacent to his room. She smiled and said "Mourning sunshine!". he scowled and grunted back. She got back to cooking for her cave man. He needed a shower and some coffee. So she began a pot of coffee.

It wasn't long before she heard a loud scream come from the shower, and she dropped the pot, and turned to the door. Where she saw a towel covered Severus stomp out of the bathroom his hair dyed Gryffindore Red. "CARINA!!!!!"

A/N FUN!!!! Carina's untimely revenge lol.

**Do-Not-Upset- **i hope you didn't get upset by this chapter!!! thanks for the review.

**Kahpfan**- I understand where you are coming from, but I think you took my joke as too literal, and I know its hard to tell jokes over the computer, anyway I too don't have much time to be on here, so when I take time late at night and early mournings to write I kinda feel like I waste my time when I don't get reviews, then it makes me sad so I don't want to write anymore, so I really can't help but to ask for reviews, I'll be more tactful because it is over the computer, and so you and everyone else know I don't want everyone to review thats okay if you can't you can't, and I understand, but its hard to for me to write without reviews. hope your understand that whole paragraph I just wrote you lol, and I'm _really_ glad you like the story.

**Depjunk**- I know I'm pure evil! And yeah the mental picture of Carina ripping her robes off and then sipping through hogwarts so much fun, and of course she would do it!!! Thanks for the review.

**maraudergirl02**- I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too.

**waltzsend**- dankie!!!! hope this was soon enough!!!!

**SpencerReid- **YAY I so glad you liked it!!!! thanks for your review!!!


	33. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Where the Red Hair Grows.

"CARINA!!!" Severus looked at the girl and growled when she dared to creak a smile. He thrust his arm pointing at a chair and hissed out "Sit there, and don't move." He waited till she was seated before he turned and left.

Carina was trying to decide wither she was smiling at the red hair or him in that towel. However had she known yesterday that he was at a Death Eater Meeting she wouldn't have sat the shampoo up to do that. She looked at her counter and saw some calming potion she had been stashing in the kitchen in case of a bad day cooking, starting a fire can get you in a frenzy. She moved and grabbed his coffee and the potion and sat down.

Soon he came out of his room dressed in his layers of robes, she frowned thinking of the body he was covering, then immediately blushed at her thoughts. When she looked up to him she felt her laughter began to rise, even his eyebrows and facial hair where Gryffindore red. She looked down at the table hiding her face and as he seated himself she slide the coffee and potion at him.

Severus sneered at her, "Please Carina, explain why my hair is _Gryffindore Red_" he practically bit out the last two words.

"I told you I would get revenge." Her head was still lowered and he could see her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"You do know that a Slytherin would _never_ tuck tail and run from such a challenge?" He raised a red eyebrow at her imperiously, she just sputtered laughing.

"I know, I will be keeping my eyes out for a true Slytherin, this is a Gryffindore lover zone!" she almost fell out of her chair at the look she was receiving.

"How long will it last?" He had tried to rid his head of the offending color in his room, but it wasn't budging.

"It's a 24 hour potion." She looked at him straight face for about 4 seconds before she laughed again, he looked so funny.

"TWENTY FOUR HOURS. THAT'S IT DUMBLEDORE THIS IS WAR!!!"

"So she got you too?" Remus's head said from the kitchen fireplace.

"What do you mean Lupin?" Severus hissed out.

Remus walked through the floo fire, everything looked in order until his head came into full view, his hair was Slytherin green. "Happened in my shower and since it was the Weasleys tent I supposed it was the twins, so I flooed them and they told me a certain blue eyes witch put them up to it." He was now standing next to Severus and both were glaring at Carina who was running to the bathroom so she wouldn't pee herself.

She even came out of the bathroom laughing. "I must say red isn't so bad on you Severus." smiled Remus.

"Yes, well you look horrible in green." he gave his snide remark.

"Wait, hahaha, wait, right there, I have, hahahaha, something that will help." Carina pulled herself up and walked to her bedroom.

"So, how has everything been?" Remus looked at Severus, he seemed a bit worn.

"Everything is fine, the Rat, doesn't know who Carina truly is." Severus still wished he could have caught that nasty worm alone. "How is the refuge?"

"It's more depressing then fight dementors, but I got a job working for an anti-Fenrir werewolf. She isn't ready to join the Order or anything but she is for sure not going to become a Death Eater tool."

"Well sounds like the two of you should settle down and have some pups." Severus looked smugly at Remus.

"Ha! No she would drive me nuts, she is by far the shrillest person I have ever met."

Severus watched as Remus got a wistful look, he was thinking of someone else, and he looked rather smitten. Carina, Of course he was in love with Carina. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone say, "Look here!" They both turned and looked at Carina who was holding a camera over her face and quickly took a picture. "YAY!"

"Just how does that help?" Remus yelled?

"Well the potion is a 24 hour potion so I will probably never get to see you two like this again, now I have photo, a memory!" She smiled at them.

"Your crazy." Remus smiled at her.

Severus was oddly silent, he was giving Remus a calculating look. "Remus stay for breakfast please?" Carina smiled at Remus. Severus knew at once that Remus would cave in to her.

"Of course, whats on the menu?"

"Oatmeal!" Carina stood and walked to the stove and started the breakfast back up. She passed them both bowls of oatmeal. SHe was at the counter humming the lullaby she had sang last night, while she sliced some fruit. Severus saw the knife slip on the peach and slice her finger instead. He stode to help her as he saw the blood rise, but Remus was already at her side helping.

Severus could see that they were talking he just didn't know hear what they were saying. His mind was flickering in jealousy at the perfect picture the two would make, when he was all but their history. He watched Remus heal her cut, yeah Remus would watch her, at least she would be safe. He slipped to his own room and flooed to Hogwarts.

"I find dyeing hair looks best if the person dyes it as close to their natural color as possible."

Severus looked to the old wizard with that darned twinkle, which was making him feel even worse because they looked just like hers. "Your daughter decided it be my stylist." Even though he had tried to make his word cutting, he just simply sounds down trotted.

"Whats wrong Severus?" Albus wasn't called 'all knowing' for nothing, he knew Severus cared more for Carina then their friendship.

"It has been a hard few months, knowing so much about the future is taxing, thats why I never liked Divination." he sat in one of the wing backed chairs and but his head in his hands.

"Something else is there boy, what else is bothering you?" Albus sat behind his desk, he hated what he had made Severus go through all these years, hated what he would make him go through soon, but what other choice did he have, the least he could do was be there for him right now.

"She will hate me, and he will be there. He will be there to comfort her, to hold her when she crys. He will love her, and she will in time fall in love with him. They will be happy, happy and hating me. And if all goes according to plan no matter which side wins I'm doomed."

"She doesn't love Remus." Albus didn't need a map to see where Severus was heading.

"She may not now, but in time she will."

"No because she has so much faith in you, and she questions so much, she will be the first to find your innocence and she would be willing to die to prove it.

"You didn't see the way he smiled while thinking of her!" Severus glared daggers at the Headmaster, this was his pity party and the Headmaster was being a party pooper.

"Did you read his mind? Did you see her face swimming around there? No I don't believe you did, he may have been thinking about some one he loves but it isn't her, he realized a long time ago your effection for her and he would never risk a friendship."

"He have not 'effection' for her, I simply regret the loose of my best friend." He wouldn't care for her, he had loved and lost before, never again!

"Oh please Severus a blind man could see through that." Albus chuckled.

"Why couldn't you just kill me instead!" this was said in his stern hiss/growl that he normally saved for Potter, Weasley, or Longbottom.

Albus sobered looking him dead in the eye and knew that Severus was completely telling the truth, he wished the roles where reversed, he would rather die then kill him. "I'll take that as a compliment, my friend."

"Some friend." He stood and marched out of the office.

Fawks gave a long low whistle for Severus, Albus stroked his head, "I wish I was brave enough to save him."

The floo opened and Carina stepped through, "I'm looking for Severus, did he come through here?"

"Yes, and he seems rather red in the face." He smirked at his daughter.

She smiled a wolvish smile and claimed "i have no clue what your getting at old man." she walked over and kissed his forhead, and patted Fawks head.

"Tred softly dear, or you never hear him coming behind you." Well he was a spy, he was better then Filch at sneaking.

"Of course." she raised her eyebrow and turned at left.

A/N So what you guys think?

**Do-Not-Upset**- I know your a bit disappointed but I'm having fun playing with their tension as well as the readers. thanks for reviewing!

**depjunk- **Yes i much agree he should be loaded up with it, being a spy must be tense. I think Carina should spike his food with it, and i was going to make her do it in this chapter but then i realized that he is a paranoid potions master and would never fall for calming potion in the coffee. thanks for the review!!

Reviewing makes want me write, and it makes me want to update faster so go to it PLEASE!!


	34. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 When It Rains It Pours.

A highly gloomy Severus was marching his way to his office, only stopping to hiss out insults to any of the portraits that were brave (or stupid) enough to comment on his hair. He got over the fact that most were laughing, and running to tell other portraits, but when they called out to him he just wanted to curse them straight to portrait hell.

He looked up the hall and to his great displeasure he saw McGonagall stepping out of her office. This was by far the last thing he needed, there was no way he would allow the Head of Gryffindore to find him like this. He jumped as quickly as possible down a side hall, he knew the school well enough to take a longer way to get to his office.

Finally he was on the hall which head his office, and there sitting on the floor at his door was his blue eyed friend. He froze taking in the sight of her, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and drawing patterns on her knees with her right hand. He hardened his heart to her, no more letting her seep in, those days were over. With his new walls built up high he walked stiffly to her. "Why are you on the floor?" he asked her with a defenate chill in the undertone of his voice.

"Because your door kept throwing me across the hall, I'm trying to get over the feeling of vertigo."

So she had tried her luck on the wards a couple times, but why had she been trying to break in his office? AS if reading his mind she explaned "I thought you were mad and that you were just being sullen and locking yourself in your office, I didn't know I had beaten you here." her voice was subtle, and she seemed to be thinking over every word before she said it. They paused for a long time, him trying to keep his inner wall blocking out her, and any 'effectionate' thoughts toward her. "Whats with the barrier?" she asked in a small voice.

"What barrier?" He looked snidely at her taking out his frustration with himself on her.

"Why are you blocking _me_ out?" she looked up at him with those big blue eyes searching his for any signs but they were as cold as a grave.

Tears began to fill her eyes, but she refused outright to let them fall. She stood, even though her legs felt like jelly, her throat felt tight and she was suprised when she spoke so calmly, I told you once I would never leave you, and I meant it, I just never thought you would leave me." she walked past him. And when all he could see was her back she let a few tears fall. She stood as tall as she could walking smoothly down the hall even though all she wanted to do was succumb to the deadness inside of her heart.

Severus let his sneer fall with her words. Whoever said "sticks and stones may break my bone but words will never hurt me" was a complete arse. Those last words rang in his head stinging his heart. He wanted nothing more then to run after her and say that he was drunk or had a stoke, anything to take that look out of her eyes, but no if he was to be hated better to go ahead and get used to it.

Carina walked to her office, and picked up one of the books her father had given her to read. She had alot of work to do, a lot of preperation for the school year, the Wizarding World had no type of training for this sort of job. So she had to go at it the muggle way. She was the first Hogwarts had ever had and she would do her upmost to help the children in anyway she could. It was a goal, a task she could focus on, anything but the emptiness that was eating her slowly, first her father, and now Severus, STOP your not thinking about this you have work to DO!!! So she buried herself in her work. She messed lunch, but she didn't think she could sit there with the staff and pretend that eveything was okay. How could she stomach food with it twisting and knotting the way it was?

Severus sat at the staff table watching the door, anysecond now she would be here. But she never came. He watched and waited picking at his food. She clearly she didn't plan on showing up. Fine, his mind said, if she didn't want to eat she doesn't have to. His gut twisted a tid bit but he pushed it away and finished his fish and chips.

He waited the whole of the lunch hours for her to show up, she never did. As he sat in his office he felt ashamed that he had surely been to blame with her lapse in eating, "Soot!" he called the house elf who appeared immediantly.

"Yes?" The tiny little elf squeaked, though he seemed peeved he had been disturped.

"Get Carina some lunch, and when she finishs come back, but do not tell her it was me who sent you, do you understand?"

"Yes yes." the house elf promptly left and Severus went back to triple checking his lesson plans.

Carina looked up when she heard the 'pop' of her elves apparating. "Soot! What are you doing here?"

"Making sure me Mistress feeds herself!" The elf grumpled at her. He then snapped his fingers and a covered bowl appeared on the desk as well as a drink and silverware.

"Thank you Soot." she went to her bag a dug out a book and handed it to Soot. "Read with me?" she smiled sweetly and the elf nodded his head and sat down one of the couches with her. They read Little Women and both picked at the food. After a while Carina placed the food aside and they sat on the couch reading. There was a knock at the door so Carina asked Soot to take away the dishes and she would see him at home. She opened the door to see Hermione standing there. "Come in."

Hermione smiled and entered she froze as she saw the little elf clearing away food and she seemed to bristle. "What is Soot doing here?"

"He brought me lunch, and he read with me awhile." Carina was quite confused with the stiffness that radiated from Hermione.

"Your house elf can read?"

"Of course he can, I taught him myself." Carina smiled.

Hermione smiled and without a word left. So did Soot.

Severus looked up at the 'pop' soot was standing there with dishes, "You said come straight back so, straight back I came."

"Was that her lunch?"

"Yes."

"Bring it here" Severus inspected the bowl, just as he thought, she had barely eaten. He would have to keep an eye on that.

That night at home everyone sat at the table, no one seemed to want to talk as they picked there food. They were all suprized when Hermione flooed in. "I'm soory to interupt you again Carina." then she noticed the other occupents of the room. "Oh, hello Remus hello Professor."

"Hello Hermione what brings you here?" Remus smiled sweetly to her.

Severus nodded his head acknowlegin slightly that she was even in the room.

"Oh I uh, I came to give this to Soot." She held up a book, she was apsolutely beaming.

"Oh sure, Soot!" Carina called and with a 'pop' Soot was at her side.

Hermione handed it to Carina, "You give it to him, please."

"Alright." she turned to Soot, "Here Soot this is yours."

Hermione's smile grew if possible, "Open it Soot!"

Soot looked at her oddly but allowed to book to open to a marked page. It was then that the book mark was revealed for what it truly was a sock. Soot stode there horror stricken holding up the sock.

A/N Carina is having a bad day. BTW there is a CLUE to the future of this story in this chapter.

**depjunk- **im glad you like tension or else you would soooo be kickin my butt over this chapter lol. and yes you are right Daddy knows best, when it comes to Carinas feelings at least, but when i try to tell severus he just sticks his tongue out at me.

**tammygirl359**- caffine is FUN! thanks for your review and if you keep reviewing i'll keep writing. i was laughing through out the day at the mental image of severus's hair red lol okay i'm still laughing!


	35. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Carina who had just sat down jumped up in her shock of her elf holding a sock. The poor elf had dropped the book and was now staring horror stuck at the sock. REmus was looking from Hermione to Carina, and then to Soot. Severus was sitting at the table watching Carina. SHe was now struggling to speak her mouth was dry and she wouldn't have noticed if the stars dropped from the sky at that very moment. Holding back her first reaction of cursing at Hermione she turned her glare from her, and with a pained face she began in a voice scratchy with emotion, "You... you are free to leave me..." by the end of the sentence she looked half dead.

The elf was crying huge tears from his large black eyes, Hermione clapped thinking they were tears of happiness. "Oh Soot!! Your free! Your not a slave anymore. You can do what ever _you want to_."

Soot still dangling the sock in his hand fisted the blasted thing turned to her and threw it at her, he gave a large sob and picked up the book that was at his feet and holding it over his head he made to throw it at her as well, however Carina jumped and grabbed a holed of his small arm. SHe wrapped her arms around the house elf and the tears started on both parts. Carina sobbed having lost a companion she held dear to her heart the last five years. He had been the only one there when she had first moved into her house, they had bonded immediditly when she had rescued him so now that he could leave her, it was breaking her heart, AM I TO LOOSE EVERYONE I LOVE?! her mind was shouting.

"Don't send Soot away Miss... please. Soot needs to stay with Miss, Soot needs to look over Miss, don't send Soot away!" The house elf was wailing in her arms, his entire body shaking with his sobs.

"Please don't leave me Soot, please stay with me. I need you."

"No! I don't understand! Soot I'm trying to help you." Hermione cried out desperately to the house elf.

"Shut up you unsufferable child. You have done damage enough, we don't need to hear you stupid speech of the 'Wonder of Freedom' Kindly go before the house elf does us all a favor and sends you home in a body bag." Severus barked at her in his teaching tones.

"Hermione come with me there is much you need to know." Remus stood and took her gently by the arm and headed for the front door.

A few hours later Carina stood cleaning the kitchen with Soot, who had chosen to stay with her as her house elf much to Hermiones disbelief. "Miss should go read and relax Soot want to clean whole house for Miss." he was beaming.

"Thank you Soot." She knew when he was set in something he wouldn't take no for an anwser. She drifted down the hall and into her library. It was a huge room and in the evening it was alway full of shadows, even with the lights on. She moved to one of the many couchs and "accioed' a book to herelf. She sat reading awhile.

In the shadows of the Library Severus watched over her, she hadn't eaten much today and all the dramatics would have surely made her tired. Though he had acted cold to her today it was all just that, an act. He chose instead to love her from the side lines, watch out for her, and make sure she was well. Soon she began to read aloud something she did often when she thought she was alone in the Library, but Severus did love to read and was often a secret audience. Tonight he listened as she read from Cyrano De Bergerac, he had read it during his stay here after finding the well wore paper back sitting on a table,, she was reading the famous balcony scene.

Carina read aloud...

Roxane: Yes, that's really love...

Cyrano (pretending to be the handsom Christian calls out form the dark.) Of course! The feeling that holds me in its merciless grip could be nothing else but love! It has all the terrible jealousy and somber violence of love, and all the unselfishness, too. How gladly I would give my happiness for the sake of yours, even without your knowledge, asking only to hear from a distance, now and then, the laughter born of my sacrifice! Each time I look at you, you stengthen my courage and bring forth some new virtue. Are you beginning to understand now? Do you feel my soul rising to you in the darkness? Ah, it's all too beautiful, too sweet, this evening! I say all these things and you listen to me-_you_ listen to _me_! It's more than my poor heart can bear! Even in my most daring dreams i never hoped for so much! I could die hapily at his moment! it's because of my words that you're trembling- for you _are_ trembling, like one of the leaves in the dark foliage above me: i've felt the beloved tremor of you hand descending along the jasmine branches! (Fervently kisses the end of a drooping branch)

By the end Carina was tearing up, and Severus believed his heart would break at the words, they sat to close to his own ill fated heart.

"Carina?" Remus walked into the library. Severus watched as he asked if she were alright, and felt that _terrible jealousy_ as Remus put his arms around her and walked her out of the room.

A/N there was another clue in this chapter but apparently i'm as subtle as a Slythrin!!! Had a long funny day, at a paraid a clown passed out got concused from falling off a float and the clowns husband didn't think the ambulance and paramedics were doing a good enough job so he tried to hop in the ambulance and drive it away which caused him to get arrested, I thought it was rather romantic, but of course i was laughing the whole time. And the story got more and more elaprate over time and the crowd passed around different stories, each one getting more and more crazy. it was a good day. for me.

**tammygirl359- **Hermione seems to get opsessed so much so i wanted to give her a real reason to stop forcing SPEW down ppl throats (funny mental image)

**depjunk- **yeah we get to find out what happens between hermione and remus in the next chapter and needless to say it should be fun and boy is she in for a treat when she hears about carina saving the poor thing (wow my southern accent came out when i said 'poor thing')


	36. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 He Stepped Forward.

The rest of the week passed quickly for some slowly for others. Carina seemed to be in a constant work daze, her hidden in a book. She ignored the gnawing feeling she got every time she was alone. She tried to keep things as normal with Severus as he would allow and that wasn't much. He was as cold and distant as he had been the first day. She would catch him staring at her at lunch, his eyes deep with grieve, but he would scowl and turn away. Remus had talked to Hermione and Hermione had apologized profusely to both her and Soot. Carina had given forgiveness, Soot had stomped away. And so the week and weekend had passed and she she woke knowing that today would be the first day of a new life.

Severus's week was slower then Gillyfigg Juice on a cold day. His heart ached when he was away from Carina, and it ached even worse when he was in the same room with her and had to act so chilled toward her. He was not the Head of Slytherin for nothing, and he was the kind of subterfuge. But the hold she had over him was strong, he had to watch and make sure she was eating, she wasn't much. She seemed to feel his eyes on her often because he was caught more then once starring, then he forced his scowl or an icy glare. Today would be her first day in the wizarding World, she would meet people, make friends, and move on. Today he figured would be the first day of a new life.

She walked into her office, the colors were all warm reds, greens, blues and yellows, each house would feel comfort, It was a well blended mixture so that the room had a soft feeling. The large window made the room both warm and the light only helped the atmosphere. She stood looking at her office, she had done all the reading her father had wanted her to do. She had read some twice, there was nothing she could do but wait until the students arrival at dinner time, she glanced at her clock 9:00am.

It was a hot, hot day. Her father must be playing with the weather. Maybe trying to keep the dementors away. Enjoy the weather while you can, she said to herself. She took her outer robes off, and once again in her muggle clothes she started for the Astronomy Tower, stopping of course to pilfer a broom along the way. She cast a sticking spell from her right hand to the broom, making sure she didn't drop it. She soon enough stood on the very edge of the bulwark

She lifted her hands still holding the broom in her right hand, any second now the wind would pick up and she would feel as care free as it was. 

Severus was looking at a spot on his window, some stupid bird must have choosen his for a accidental suicide, how completely ironic. He sneered at the feathers stuck to the glass, stepping forward to the window he waved his wand vanishing the blasted remains of the bird. As he turned away his eyes caught the sight of something on the Astronomy Tower across from his tower. He looked back horrified to discover the it was Carina. What was she doing so close to that edge?! He put both hands on the glass and as she drifted closer to the edge he gasped. He watched as a she stooped, and relief flooded him thinking she was lowering herself, then to his utter horror she threw herself right off the tower. "NOOOO!!!!!!! CARINA".

Carina felt the wind rush at her back, she stooped and then threw herself as fast and hard as she could off the edge. The wind felt amazing, and the calm of falling was blissful compared to her week, for a few seconds she thought about not pulling the broom under herself, that was until she heard a voice calling. She opened her eyes swiftly and pulled the broom to her and pulled up and rocketed up into the sky. 'What was I thinking!' she zoomed to the top of the astronomy tower. Sure she had flown off the tower before, but she had never thought of killing herself. And she would have if Someone had'nt screamed to her. she was shaking like a leaf when she landed and fell to her knees. She felt her stomach began to lurch and soon she her whole body tensed as she throw up. Hardly anything came out of her empty stomach but the yellowish bile that burned her throat.

And that was how Severus found her hunched over and spiting up. He was furious, worried, and elated all at once. "What in Merlin's name do you think you were doing?" She looked up to him with eyes so full of shock and terror that all his resolve crumpled to the ground. He could have lost her, she could have just as easily not heard him and fallen to the ground. He stepped forward. She could have died, and he would have not even been able to yell at her right now. He stepped forward.

"Oh Severus..." she began to sob. He ran forward.

"I was so scared." HE shouldn't be holding her, he shouldn't be letting her know how much he cared. He should be cold and unfeeling. He should be, but he wasn't. Too much time already was wasted, he would continue as they had been before and when the time comes and she decided to love or hate him, then thats when he would ultimately decide to stay or go, but now he would hold her while she cried.

* * *

A/N I discovered the line maker! I will now learn to use it!

**Tammygirl359- **Good gosh you are a sugar machine! I just want to know who was there to finally pull you off the ceiling when the sugar finally began to fade? Thanks for your review i'm so curious on if you got the clue or not give me a hint? please?

REVIEWS INSPIRE THIS AUTHOR TO WRITE 


	37. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Welcome to the World.

"Carina, What were you doing?" Severus was as tough as nails again, but in a good way, his sternness was from concern not the cold indifference she had lived with these past few days.

"I was going to free fall and then fly like I always do, but all of the sudden I didn't feel like flying, I just wanted to keep falling." She felt him stiffen as he held her. "I swear I don't know what came over me, it just took over me." she was still shivering even though it was the hottest day they had had in months.

Severus wondered about the oddly perfect weather conditions that were fit for flight. The wheels began to turn, and the bird had just happened to hit that certain window, and she felt like flying as soon as I got to my office, and looked out my window. Something wasn't adding up. Someone planted the whole thing to make him lose her and have to watch it. They hadn't banked on him pulling her out of the trance. His anger was wailing up and he held her tighter casting a furtive glance around. She wasn't ready to stand up yet so he swooped her up and headed for her office which was closest.

When he reached the office he warded the doors silently and laid her on a couch. He ordered her some crackers and left to get a potion for her quaking stomach. He gave her the potion and told her to sleep awhile. He left her office via floo and went to the Headmasters.

"Albus I believe there is someone in the castle who is trying to murder your daughter." He couldn't hide the possessive fury coming from him.

"Relax my boy, she was never in any real trouble." Albus smiled at the stunned looking Severus. "Should have known you'de put most of the pieces together though."

"Why! why would you dare risk her safety over such a reckless stunt?" Severus was outraged, flabbergasted, dang it he was pissed at the interfering old coot.

"Tell me Severus Why would you be willing to risk her health and happiness? Because you care! And I took every precaution thinkable to set this up. I spent the last few days making sure there were no holes so she would be perfectly safe!"

"Even still! I had everything in motion, everything was rolling."

"Yes Severus it was, but all in the wrong direction, don't you get it boy! You two NEED each other. You were only hindering yourself by pushing her away. In the end she will know the _whole_ truth. She isn't a child who believes everything she hears. She test things, tries to poke holes in foundations, and she strives for proof, she won't easily be fooled by all this."

"I'm not making a potion! I'm becoming a MURDERER! I'll be killing her beloved father! Not to mention that you are one of my BEST FRIENDS!"

"Precisely Severus, she would never believe that you had killed me. She will investigate in every way she can and she won't believe a word of it until she talks to you."

Severus sat down, he was right, the old cunning,manipulative should-have-been-a-Slytherin was right.

"You my boy were trying to punish yourself, much like the muggle monks, by going without something you especially want. You want to be with Carina, yet you feel you don't in any way deserve her. However if you were to ask her she would tell you that she doesn't believe she could have ever deserved you, and your friendship. I did what I did today because I'll not leave this place knowing that the two of you are not happy, it's something I hold dear."

Severus left and went to Carina's office. She was asleep on her couch were he had left her. He bent over her and stroked her forehead, leaning over her kissed it and whispered in her ear, "You'll never know how much I love you."

"Why don't you tell her? You know when she's conscience?"

* * *

A/N Mystery Voice!!!! WHO SAID THAT LAST LINE?

**depjunk-** Cyrano De Bergerac is one of my all time favorites. I swear i had to end that chapter early because after putting in that paragraph i had to squirrel away with the book and read/weep over the pages. I want to give Carina and Severus a huge build up to that first kiss because its her first kiss and pretty much his first kiss too because its really the first love he has ever had so I have a big view of the kiss. In fact this whole story comes from my day dreaming about the kiss. So for the true first kiss I'm sad to say we have to wait. I try to hurry tho!!

If'en ya'ont deh next chapter ya's better review thats redneck for- If you wan't the next Chapter you better review p.s. Please!


	38. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 The World Spins Madly On.

"Why don't you tell her? You know when she's conscience?"

Severus turned to see Remus, standing there with a very smug 'all knowing' look. He wouldn't be made a fool so he stood at his full height and looked down his nose at his friend. "Why haven't you?"

"Because I don't feel the same you do about her. Yes I love her, but in the same way I loved Lily, like a sister." At Severus's scoff he continued. "yes I thought I felt strongly for her, but there is something that was missing, and it wasn;t too long before I found out what was missing." He looked from the sleeping Carina to the stiff backed, black clad Severus. "Her heart belongs to someone else, she gave it away along time ago, long before I met her."

Severus scowled he must be lying, he had seen the all to obvious signs of infatuation surely he didn't, there was no way, "You don't mean to tell me you are in love with Tonk!?"

Remus chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his friends face, "Oh Merlin, No!" he was still laughing and then something struck him. "Wait you think I love someone?"

"Of course, you go all doe eyed, and you sigh that confounded whining sound when ever your lost in thought." Severus sat at one of the winged back chairs that were at a tea table. "Tell me about it." Good his mind sighed, if it wasn't Carina he could move on from the jealousy that gripped his heart every time they were together.

"She is...a special person." Remus was floundering over his words.

"The adjective special is an vague adjective, in these times it could refer to a number of things, for example one might say the same sentence and its meaning being that the person is physically or mentally handicapped. Is that what you are telling me?"

Remus glared at the man who smirked back darkly, "No, though you may beg to differ. She is passionate, and excitable. She doesn't care to fancy herself up like others her age. She is young, being just of legal age, hence the fact I haven't broad casted my feelings all over the Wizarding World."

"You love an ex-student?" it was a plan simple question, it was not pointed as Remus thought it would be.

"Yes though my feelings began after I left school, in fact my feeling have only just began. The problem is that she is still a student. But none of this matters, her own feelings are far from mine I'm sure."

"Well, I suppose we have common ground you and I."

"Yes I suppose we do."

* * *

The Months passed, and Winter was almost there. Carina's first few days had been completely anti climatic, no students came. But it didn't take long for all the first years to start popping in. Most were homesick and found no maternal comfort from their Heads of House, mostly Gryffindore, Slythrein, and Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuffs seemed to have been adjusting well with there mother hen, Professor Sprout, she herself claiming to treat her 'sprouts' like the rear Ambrosia Rose. 

She had a Slytherin first year whose parents had ignored, and just waited for the day until the child was sent to Hogwarts where they could "Pay someone else to worry for him.". They had ignored his need for studies, saying that he only needed to learn "magic not muggle nonsense" and therefore did not know how to read. The teachers didn't understand why he could answer all the questions allowed but when test came and homework was to be turned in they were blank. Severus had marched the child to her office sneering out "Your a 'problem solver' solve this!" and ,arched right out of the office, leaving the boy who stood stiff back and a sneer on his face. HE was a smart boy and was learning fast, and Carina worked a system with the teachers to work around his inability to read.

Her first Hufflepuff she came across in the halls on her way to lunch. As she was walking she felt a terrible sadness coming from a corner, and sure enough there sat the little Hufflepuff crying into a torn robe. When she coaxed the girl to her office she found out that the child was from a large poor muggle family, and her only robes were hand-me-downs that some Slytherin had torn. Carina cast a spell on the robe and it was fixed, the girl then told her that most everything she owned was in one way or another in need of mending. Carina now stood staring at a small pile of clothes that were tattered and torn. None of which were fit for the on coming cold of Winter.

Her first older student came as a suprize, he opened the door to find Hermione looking at her. She was taller then Hermione since she was wearing heeled boots that Madam Hooch had taken her to get from Hogsmead claiming "Its not right for 3 years to be taller then a school Madam.".

"Miss Granger come in!" She had already forgiven Hermione but Hermione looked as shame faced as ever.

"Madam Hannah, I... I'm want to know if you will ever consider being my friend?" She seemed to have tears in her eyes so Carina knew that there was something more to the story so she lead the girl in and sat her down and made up the tea.

"Whats wrong Hermione?" she poured the tea and offered it to her.

"I don't have any female friends except Ginny, but I can't talk to her about this, it would be awkward. And I can't talk to any of the girls in my dorm Lavender is apart of the problem, Parevati would run straight to Lavender. Luna would talk about Kilborn Higs were flying about my head. I need a friend."

"Well I can be your friend, I understand what you felt when you were trying to help Soot, in fact I think it was more tactful then how I freed him. Blackmail is a very Slytherin thing, however if saved a poor abused house elf i was not opposed to do it." She smiled knowing Remus had told her the story. "So tell me all about your problem? I take it you hate that Ron and Lavender are dating?"

Hermione looked up at her with a shocked look. "How did you know?"

"I've seen the two walking around, and I've noticed you have been MIA when Ron is with Harry."

"I don't know I guess I used to like him, and now its like he is hideous to me when i think of 'being with him'. I mean I still care for him as a friend, but the whole way he handled the situation I was furious, I'm his best friend if nothing else, how could he treat me like that? I suppose I just upset that I liked him, and that he treated me so terribly."

"You don't like him now?"

"I don't see how I could, even if he says he is sorry the damage was done, and as sorry as I am I've moved on."

"Moved on? So you have feelings for someone else?" Carina smiled at the blush Hermione's cheeks sported.

"Yes but its a crush and I want to keep it secret."

"I understand."

"You care for Professor Snape don't you?" She looked at Carina inquiringly.

Carina smiled.

"I don't understand it. I mean I heard Fred and George talking about how pretty you are, I also heard Ron and Harry, so why him?"

"What do you mean by 'why him?'?" she was still smiling she knew that most people would never understand her attraction to the snarky man. "I find his dry humor matches mine, I like the way he looks, and he is by far the most noble man I have ever seen in these walls."

"Noble?" Hermione's brow furrowed, she was the only student who stuck up for him, even his Slytherins would get upset with him at times, but Noble?

"Hermione have you ever heard "No Greater love hath a man then to give is life for a friend?"

"Yes, it's a Biblical saying I believe."

"Correct, but how much greater is it for a Man to risk his life for people who hate him?"

Understanding sunk into Hermione's eyes, "Oh."

"Yes, he is the most Noble man I have ever met, but he himself denies it. And yes I care for him."

They talked a while until Hermione noticed the pile of clothing, she inquired about it and Hermione told her of the poor child. "After I fix these up, I'm hoping to make her some sweaters for Winter."

"May I help? Mrs. Weasley taught me how to knit. I can charm knitting needles to follow me as I knit by hand, about three at once. And since S.P.E.W. is at a stand still I miss knitting."

"Are you sure?" Carina looked for any signs of doubt, she didn't want to burden her new friend.

"Of course! I love knitting and I feel bad for the girl."

* * *

Later that afternoon Carina had another surprise guest. Remus walked in her office, he looked upset.

"Hello Remus how can I help you?" She wasn't sure if it really was Remus, he had been to her house last night and told her he wouldn't be able to visit for a week. This could be Tonks again.

"Yes I... why are you winking at me?"

"Don't you remember?" she asked as she winked again.

"No I don't Remember! Now stop you look like a maniac." Tonks said simply.

"Excuse me a second To... Remus." she picked her locket out of her shirt and whispered Remus. In a few seconds Remus was standing beside 'Remus'.

One of the Remus's ran to the door put it was quickly locked by Carina. It was time once and for all to settle this farce.

* * *

A/N sorry it took so long, I think I'm getting sick, plus I'm working my hind off in school. 

**Tammygirl359** - Where you in a sugar comma when she walked into your room lol. I'm glad you like CarinaXSeverus, because in the beginning it wasn't going to be but then I was not buying that Carina would up and like Remus more.

**MioneRocks-** Soot is the main House elf in this story and dobby is hangin round the castle, Hermione isn't a maniac she is simply passionate and thinks Soot may be being treated like a unloved slave, so i don't blame her. Severus and Carina are in love with each other and they are keeping secretive. And as far as Lily and Severus, yes in the 7th book it does tell their story, but i began this story before the 7th book so as far as i'm concerned he and Lily were friends. Besides that love was terribly one sided so he has never experienced what a true love is. I'm not diminishing how he may have felt but i believe its stronger when both parties feel the same lol. Tonks was kinda hiding because she found out that Carina was Albus Dumbledore's daughter. But she hasn't seen or heard from Remus in so long so wanted to visit Carina.

**Depjunk- **I know Dumbledore is a imaginative loon, and just as he would do anything for the 'Greater Good' he would also be totally off his rocker to do stuff like this for Carina. I got you though with it being Remus. I know he has to be away but I also want him to still be a big part of the story so he gets to visit still.

Thanks for your reviews they make me happy, they really really do.

Please feel free to Review!


	39. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 The Gloves are Coming Off!

Tonks was stuck, there was no getting out of this. She justed wanted him to want her, was that so much? She tried to run for another door, but it was a closet, she really was stuck.

"Tonks, its over." Remus said in a rueful voice, he sounded tired. Tonks was torn, she had never felt so completely stupid, unattractive, and scorned. She had never been unwanted by any man she had gone after. They always loved her personality and her abilities. And now she would hear up front that he didn't want her, the rejection she feared and had fought so hard against would be put in her face now.

"I get it, I just don't understand, I mean if you want her," she pointed to Carina, "I can be her." she slowly changed into the exact copy of Carina. "Remus please, why don't you want me?"

"No form you take will change that I'm not in love with you. I can't make me love you, and you can't make me either. Find someone else to focus on some one you are compatible with."

"Tell me why you don't want me!" she screamed, she was devastated she looked up at him with tears in her eyes that she was struggling with holding back.

"Because you are only trying to prove that I want you, when you did have my affections, what were you going to do with them?" Remus looked as sad at the revelation as Tonks did, he had wished that her pursuit of him were as true as they were earnest. "You would be bored of me and you would leave, and what would I be left with?"

Tonks looked at Carina instantly trying to place the blame else where "Its your fault, you did something to him. You told him this awful things. Your nothing but a low life Knockturn Alley WHORE!"

SLAP

Carina stared start into the eyes that were a copy cat of her own. Hers were harder now staring at the shocked Tonks who lifted a hand to her cheek. "I'm not the one who sneaks into mens beds at nights. Now grow up." After reading so many book on counciling she understood immediantly what the women needed to move on, another target. A sort of rivalry and not the insipid and odd courtship.

"You will regret that!" She slung her wand out of her sleeve and she shot a curse at Carina, Carina jumped but the damage was done, she was hit hard on her left arm. Carina spun and was knocked to the floor. Thinking as fast as she could she ripped the wand from her braided hair and shoot a stupefy at Tonks.

Tonks was fast and jumped side ways out of the way. Tonks was behind Carina's desk, and Carina had flipped the couch over and ducked behind it. "You crazy I can't believe you threw a hex at me!" Tonks shouted.

"You started it, you loony bird!"

Tonks ran keeping her head low to the couch, she fired as she rounded it only to find that her jinx was wasted on the empty space she quickly turned to see Carina and Remus running out the office door. In her adrenaline she ran after them changing her body to a runners lean build so she could catch up with them. It didn't take long and Carina turned and fired a jelly leg jinx at her. She had too much momentum and found herself sprawled on the ground. It didn't take long for her to undo the curse and was back on her feet. She and Carina circled each other. The fight so far was 'friendly' no dark hexes, just one women understanding the othes need of physical venting, and since the Auror wasn't 'getting any' she had pent up emotion. The Auror wasn't trying to hurt her she was just trying to pin the stupid small girl down and prove she was stronger, better.

Remus watched dumbfounded, he had pulled Carina out of the room and ran her down the hall, he sent a patronus to Severus trying to get him here so they could both grab hold of one and yank them apart. But he needed to get there fast, they were circling like animals.

Carina knew the odds were on her side, she had been trained by Severus to defend herself when they had first met, And even if the Auror was stronger she had a few advantages, her mind was clear so there was no anger clouding her judgement, and Remus would be on her side if he had to step in.

Tonks and Carina stepped forward at the same time both sending the 'expelliarmus' and both wands flew in the air. Tonks took no time in running at the shorter girl. Carina thinking on her toes balled her fist and raised them to shield her head. Sure enough the first shot Tonks tried to get in was a head shot. Carina waited until she pulled her fist back then she ran forward and tackled Tonks. While tonks was busy trying to get hits in Carina had acted fast and pinned the Auror to the cold floor on her stomach. "This is over." she panted trying to catch her breathe "I don't care if you don't like me, but lets agree to disagree! I want you to stop stalking me and Remus. Find a hobby but please leave me be." She stood up off her and walked to where a highly shocked Remus and Severus stood.

Tonks brushed herself off, she turned to scream at the stupid girl who was walking away when she felt something vibrating in her pocket, her Auror badge, Kingsley was waiting for her at the Three Broomstick for there lunch. She gathered her wand and left though the nearest floo. She looked around the crowded room for Kingsley the Three Broomsticks was half full so it took awhile but there he was sitting at the bar at his usual stool.

"Wotcher Kingsley..." It really lacked heart today.

He gave a low whistle as he took in the look of the haggard witch. "What happened to you?" he said in his deep voice.

"You remember that little chit? Carina Dumbledore?" she turned and ordered a large fire whiskey.

"Yeah, don't tell me you beat up the poor little thing!?"

"Hardly! She took me for a ride! I thought I was fighting a Death Eater!" she shock her head and took a large swig from the tankard in front of her.

"Your kidding me Tonks!? That little slip took you? What were you even fighting for." He saw her blush and she fiddled with a loose string from her torn robes. "Remus huh? So he is her fella?"

"No thats the odd thing, they are just friends. I suppose she knew what I needed I mean I still hurt, and I still hate her, but I feel better it was like closure. But I swear the next time I see her I'm kicking her short arse!"

* * *

Severus pulled Carina to a bench after they left the hall and the angry crazy which, stupid members of the Black family were all barking mad. He studied Carina her lip was split and she had a scratch above her left eye but all in all she had come out on top. "What were you doing?"

Carina tried to smile but the split lip began to sting "Ow ow ow!" she brought her fingers to the cut.

"Hold still you silly girl!" he snarled at her.

"How much of the fight did you see?" she asked excited.

'If her eyes twinkled anymore her head might explode' Severus thought as he looked over the cut. "I saw it when it turned to throwing punches, and I was shocked at how fast you had her pinned to the floor." He said drly though approval was clear in his eyes.

"If she hadn't been so angry she could have kicked my tail!" She jerked away as his fingers touched the senitive skin of her lip.

"The good thing is though, that she will now leave Remus alone! She and I now have a war, like that silly muggle song "Any thing you can do, I can do better!" watch next meeting her focus will be on me, and when I ignore her she will try to ignore me better!"

"Your thery has it's flaws though, she may try to start another fight." Severus looked down at her.

"Not at an Order meeting!" She finally relented to holding still and let Severus and Remus look after her cuts. She smiled even though it hurt, she would do anything for her boys! She loved them.

* * *

A/N That was fun writing and its a bit of a strange chapter but I believe it fits well, plus it was fun!

**depjunk- **I hope you liked this chapter! and I thought it was about time someone said something truly nice for Snape. thanks for your reviews i look forward to them.

**tammygirl359-** I hope having Carina knock Tonks around Hogwarts was enough for you if not i can think of some more! muhahaha.

**Annalithea-** Hello! I love new reviewers! I'm so happy you like the story!

Please Review it always inspires me to write! 


	40. Chapter 41

Chapter 41And Now Mittens!

Remus hugged Carina and told her he was sorry but he had to go. Severus took her to her office, and he stopped dead in the door way and she rand into his back. She peeped her head from around his back and looked into her office, she had forgotten how bad she had trashed it in the first part of the fight with Tonks. Severus turned around and raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"This is were it started." She looked at her shoe and then back up to him. The words he was about to say to her flew away when he looked at her, he busted lip had stopped bleeding leaving and angry red gash and hey scratched head was the same, but it made her look like some poor puppy that needed a home. But he was Severus Snape, he kicked puppies! not really because that was evil, but he did know how to deal with cute faces he taught first years for Merlins sake.

"And how did this whole thing began." He raised his eyebrow and and pulled her into the room and closed the door. With a wave of his wand the room began to put itself back together. HE looked down because she had yet to answer, she was blushing! "Well? What happened?"

"She was going on and on and it was getting more and more upset, when she called me a 'low life Knockturn Alley Whore' I slapped her." she was looking him in the eye as if daring him to give a snappy come back.

"Did you physically fight this whole time!?" He was trying to look her in the eye but she was avoiding it. HE sat her down on the couch and kneeled infront of her.

"No I turned around and she fired a curse at me I got halfway out of the way but it still hit my shoulder. Then the hexes began to fly, I hide behind the couch and she hide behind my desk. Remus came and dragged me out into the hall to get away, but she was on top of us in seconds. I sent a jelly leg jinx and that got her to the florr for about 3 seconds. We did 'expelliarmus' at the same time and that was when you showed up and the fight got physical. Thanks for teaching me, by the way"

"Yes well if I hadn't you would have been creamed today."

Smiled and winced at him. He reached and ran his thumb over her cheek and lips. It was then that both realized how close they were to each other. Severus still above her a bit looked down at her blushing face, he was still touching her lips, he leaned in closer to her. Carina was in shock she had wanted this for so long, she lean forward, and they were only a breathe apart.

"Crina could you oh!" Minerva's head was in the fireplace floo. They had turned their heads at he inturder, they jerked back a bit.

"What do you want Minerva!" barked at her, he didn't know if he was mad at the inturption or that he had been about to kiss her.

"I'm feeling sick and I wanted to know if Carina would take my place on the Hogsmead trip?" SHe looked at her daughter who was as red as a tomatoe and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?!" Carina turned and looked at her.

"What happened to your face? Your all cut up!"

"It's nothing, and yes I'll take your place." she shot back the last thing she needed was something else for her mother to hang over her head.

"Good, I'm guessing that would be better for you too Severus, maybe you two can find an alley to..." she was cut off by Seveus waving his wand and dowsing the flames with water.

* * *

Carina stood in the Entrance Hall that was crowded with almost all the students from 3 year up. Some had been given detention that they would spend with Hagrid or Filch. She let her eyes wander the room, most of the kids where huddled together with their groups of friends, something caught her eyes so she moved to a corner where a few Slytherins were pushing around a younger Ravaenclaw. SHe stepped behing the 'leader' and crossed her arms acting the best she could like Severus. "Good afternoon Miss... Parkinson, I believe" 

The girl turned around staring at the miffed Madam Hannah. "Yes Madam Hannah, its a great day, we were just showing Donna the proper way to wave a wand, you know teaching the younger students, helping them along." She gave the school Madam and sweet smile that didn't suit her pug face.

"Really? Well I just wanted you to know that it would be a shame for you to have come so far without a dentention, to end up 5 mintues away from going to Hogmead to shovling Mantacor pooh." She raised an eyebrow waiting for the girl to answer. "Now Miss Engram, is there anything you would like to say?" She looked kindly to the Ravenclaw.

"Yes!" The small Ravenclaw girl fixed up her robes and turned to Carina, "They have been doing this the last 3 trips, singling me out!" she turned to Pansy, "I'm tired of people pointing at me because my eyebrow is missing, or my forehead has the words 'I suck' across it. If you ever touch me again Parkinson I swear I will hex your ugly pug face so bad the house elves will start giving you bones for breakfast!"

A whole crowd of students began to laugh at Pansy, she huffed and stomped her foot. Carina made her way back to the the otherside of the Hall. She fished her mittens out of her pockets and put them on. When she stood there a few seconds she felt Severus beside her, "You know I'll be hearing all about that later, Miss Parkinson is by far the most annoy female in Slytherin."

"Yes well, couldn't let her walk all over Miss Engram, besides I hear Miss Engram is beginning to be quite the ace in dueling."

"Yes she is, she could easily take out Miss Parkinson." Severus smirked down at Carina.

"Madam Hannah! What happened to your forehead!?"

Carina turned around and saw the 'golden trio' heading her way. Severus growled under his breath and then put his go-the-heck-away face on, which they curtly ignored. Carina's fingers rose to the cut on her head, Severus said that since it was caused by a finger nail bacteria was all in the cut so he covered it with a clear potion that sealed it and cleaned it, he would heal it at home once her was sure it was clean.

"Just a scratch!" she smiled to the three.

Ron looked at her his eyes narrowing as he looked at who she was standing with. "That looks like a finger nail scracth, Ginny scratches me all the time." he glared at Severus as if placing the blame on the Potions Master.

"Watch your cheek Weasley, I didn't scratch Madam Hannah. Ten points from Gryffindore." he sneered at the tall boy.

Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach before he shot back at the Potions Master. It wasn't long before the group heard, "Ronnykins!?" Ron blushed and excused himself. As soon as he was gone Harry and Hermione looked at each other and mocked "Ronnykins!?" in an exagerated tone.

"All right the carriages are here! Everyone line up!" Severus barked at the crowd of students. It wasn't long before all the Students were gone and they hopped into the last carriage.

As they rode Severus looked at his companion who was sporting a big evil smile, "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Ronnykins!" she mocked the Gryffindore girl. Anyone who would have seen the two wouldn't have believed it, Severus Snape laughing!

* * *

**Tammygirl359**- I can't alway promise that they will be updated fast, but it does make me want to write when i see reviews so its mainly reviewers that make me write plus i put on inspiring music and it helps, it was funny kicking her arse!

**SpencerReid- **glad you got a laugh outta the fight scene! I have to admit i was laughing while writing it!

**_Keep Reviewing and I'll keep Writing!_**


	41. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Making the Hogsmead Rounds.

Severus stepped out of the carriage first then turned and offered his arm to help Carina out. She took his arm and jumped from the carriage, he smirked because to him it was only a step.

"Shut up granddaddy long legs." she turned her blushing face away from him and took in the scenery of Hogmead covered in snow.

"I know its an oxymoron but the town is so magical when it snows!" She turned and looked up to him .

"Come along little one, our first stop is Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop." They walked down the busy streets watching the students buzz about like bees in their excitement.

"Do you think Miss Parkinson will leave Miss Ingram alone?" She once again glanced up to him.

He opened the door to the tea shop, thinking how pretty she looked with her cheeks and nose rosy from the chill. He then ushered her to the table in the shadows where no one could see them but he could see everyone. "Miss Parkinson, is a Slytherin"

"Yes, and so she should know when to leave things be, however she is by far the brashest Slytherin I have ever seen, instead of planning out her revenge slowly and carefully detailed like a real Slytherin, she will more then likely jump Miss Ingram here in Hogsmead."

"Then we should go and follow Miss Ingram."

"No need to, I cast an alarm charm on her, If she is attacked my wand will whistle."

"Try to say that five times fast." he leaned forward raising his eyebrow at her teasingly.

"Your enjoying the snow aren't you?" Snow does wonderful things for people even snarky DADA professors.

"With the proper warming charms in place it becomes one of the nicest things about Hogwarts." He looked around the room and glared when he saw Blaize Zabini trying to sneak a Ravenclaw into the Mens Room.

"I'll be right back." Carina watched as he snuck across the crowded room with surprising ease. She chuckled when Mr. Zabini almost jumped out of his skin. It wasn't long before the Ravenclaw girl had blotted to the door in embarrassment and Mr.Zabini's indignat retreat. Then because the students noticed their lest favorite professor haunting the place that was known to be 'the haunt of happy couples'.

"Come along then our job here is done." Severus leaned over and helped Carina out of the ugly floral chair.

"Why thank you!" She smiled to him.

They were walking down the streets talking and joking, and Severus kept starring at her braided hair that was catching snow flakes left and right, he wondered what it would look like if she wore it loose, she hardly ever did. He bet it would be beautiful, a long cape of golds, and browns and reds trailing in the wind catching snow. He wanted so bad to see it that he secretively waved his hand vanishing the little elastic that held the braid together. Slowly the wind began tounravel the hair, and before long Severus got to see the wonderful display her hair made, it was blowing about in the wind and the snow buried itself in it and melted.

He also realized he wasn't the only male in the area who thought it was pretty, some off the occupants of the Hoghead were practicially leering at her, and she didn't even notice.

Carina was enjoying the sights, sounds, and smells. She looked at the stricking figure in black next to her, and she felt her cheeks grow hot. Then an image of him in that towel a few months ago, Merlin her head was spinning, 'STOP IT YOU PERV' her mind shouted at her.

"Are you cold? Your face is getting rather red."

Well that wasn't helping, now she could feel the blush on her chest. "I'm..." 'A DIRTY PERV' "...fine."

They choose to sit on a bench that sat on a lonely strech of Hogmead, it was more toward the residientual area so no student were past the bench and they had a great few of the street front shops. "You look cold little one." she put his arms around her. She took advantage of it and snuggled in bit.

They began talking about her latest experiments which shewas hiding behind the 'red door'. "Its not and experiment! Its a project!"

"Your going to blow yourself up and no one is going to be able to claim the body for your funeral." Laughter evident in his voice.

"You should know I would never do anything in there that would put me in danger, thats waht the lab is for." She smiled at him.

"YEs and you have the scars to prove it." He turned her head with his gloved hand examining the small scar under her jaw, a cauldren had exploded and a small shard had grazed it.

"Well I should have known better then to brew while I had a cold, who knew sneezing into a cauldren of hot Pepper Up Potion could cause such an explosion." she said a little too idealy.

"Thats it when we get home I'm taking you cauldren! Locking your supply cabinet, and swallowing the key if I have to." He looked down to her and she torn between sneering and laughing, so he laughed at her.

She was so close she could feel his laughter, it was so nice to sit with him and talk. "You know I'm really having fun."

He gazed down at her and it hit him, just how perfect the whole thing was, sitting and talking happily in the snow. This perfect, beautiful person who ignored every other male that had sent calls at her today, to be with him. It was the perfect time with the bench and snow to tell her what he had wanted to for so long. "Carina. I want to tell you something."

"Yes Severus?"

I love you, "I lo..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

* * *

A/N Let me take this time to formally say "Muhahaha!!!!"  
Its good being evil! 

**depjunk-** you were kinda right on both accounts I reread chapter 31 and while I said a surname I never really said a first. So her mother was as vague as the phrase 'whatever'. You thought the kiss tease was bad! Tonks against Carina was fun!

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America**-your review inspired the tease at the end! So thank you! The first I love you will follow the first kiss!!!!!!! I'm so very happy that you love this story!

**SpencerReid**- I'm glad you like the story enough to demand updates lol because I love reviews so much I demand them as well lol. happy reading!


	42. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 The Fear You Won't Fall.

I love you. "I lo..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Severus and Carina whipped their heads toward the scream, both stood and ran as thery heard screams for help. On the road toward the Castle they saw a small group of students, and they were surrounding a prone form. Carina's heart seemed to wrench, she couldn't see the face ans she fear that she would move them aside to see her father. "Out of the way!" But no one seemed to have heard her.

"MOVE ASIDE!" Severus bellowed and the crowd scattered.

Carina felt an instant relief flood her, then shame flooded her, because some one was still hurt. She looked at the poor sight before her, the girl crumpled on the ground and her friend sobbing over her. "Carina get Miss Kitell away from Miss Bell and get her to Professor McGongall."

"Alright." Carina moved quickly and pulled the sobbing girl into her arms. "Come on we need to get you to the Castle, okay?"

"Okay." the girl huffed out.

Severus leaned over Miss Bell he glanced up to Carina watching the long hair sway as she walked away, 'blast your timing Miss Bell' his mind hissed at her. So close.

* * *

Carina sat rereading the work sheet she had made for her young Slytherin Mr. Pucey, who was moving right along in his reading and writing. In her hands she was knitting a Hufflepuff yellow jumper, and the charmed needles she had were working away beside her. There was a knock at the door and she called from them to enter, as she placed the needles down and messaged her neck. 

Severus stepped in and looked at the work she had all over the desk. "Quite alot for someone who doesn't have to grade papers." he smirked at her. She simply smiled and leaned back in her chair looking at him sleepily, waiting for his reason for coming.

"Albus just told me that we are to go to Grimmauld place at 5, Order needs to meet after the incident with Miss Bell."

"Of course." she nodded her head, her eyes slowly shutting.

"You look like you could use some sleep." He said to her dryly.

"No time ughhh..." she yawned. He watched her open a desk droar and take out a potion. She unquorcked it, sniffed a whiff, then dowmed it. SHe shook with new energry and look up to him. "That should help. Shall we go?"

"Yes." he watched her gather her stuff. "lets take your stuff home first, then we can walk over."

"Sounds good."

* * *

When Carina and Severus entered Carina was immediantly pulled to her father. Severus went and sat in his usual seat in the darkest corner he could find. He could see Carina quite clearly from here, and he watched her talk quitely to her father, then she laughed a bit at those blasted annoying Weasley Twins. He didn't even notice the meeting begin he just sat watching her. He had been so close to telling her how he felt, he had been so close to letting someone in on his private world. She was halfway into his private world already, but if had would have said those three words, he would have been opening the gate all the way (or more open then it had ever been.) What would she have done? He was used to slippping into peoples minds to find out what they thought, that he forgot that she too was a skilled at the art of Legilimency. Unthinking he slipped into her mind. 

**"Whose there"** he heard in his own head.

**"Its me, Severus."** he could feel her defencsiveness in her mind.

**"What are you doing?"** she sent to him.

**"I forgot you were a Legilimens."  
**  
**"What did you want to see?"** she asked him teasingly.

**"What you thought about me."** he answered her flat out, he might as well he was planning on telling at any time.

**"Oh."** shse said sheepishly. He smirked at her from across the room when he saw her blush spread across her cheeks. "Stop it, we are at an Order Meeting."

**"Are you taking notes?"** he teased her.

**"I wish I were, I have no idea what they are talking about."**

**"So what would I have found if you weren't a Legilimens, huh?" **

There seemed to be a long pause and Severus wouldn't allow her to take her gaze off him, he had her as good as trapped. 

**"Tonks grew her hair longer then mine, she shouldn't have done it that shape of blue its like a waterfall."**

**"Don't change the subject! but yes she look ridiclous."**

**"You tell me what i would have found about myself in you head first."** she answered evasively.

**"You would have seen my loyality first. The way you make me smile. How I love being with you. How I worry about you. You would have seen my truest and deepest lo...ahhhh!"** He clutched his left forearm.

**"Severus, are you being summoned?"**

He looked up to her eyes even from across the room the concern was eviadent. **"Yes."** HE wasn't sure what she would do she might freak out, she might curse at him for going.

**"Be safe, Severus."** came her small voice.

He nodded and pulled himself up like a statue, and walked strongly from the meeting. He had been so close again to telling her and yet he felt like it wasn't really the right timing, so maybe he just needed to wait. He supposed that part of the beauty of falling in love with her, was the fear that she wouldn't fall.

* * *

Severus laid on the kitchen floor, he wasn't as bad as he was last week, but he may have a bruised rib or two, stupid rat kicking him while he was being crucio. 'I can't wait till I get that wanker alone, I swear I'll kill him for all the crap he has pulled.' He began to stand up, there he could do it, it wasn't soo bad. A pain began to shoot up his back. Just across the kitchen and a hall to my room. He finally opened the door as slowly as he could to the dark room, Carina was more then likely asleep so he had to be as quite as possible. He slipped into his large bed, something was off, oh well to tired and too sore to deal with anything. 

He closed his eyes and thought of the horrifing events of the meeting. McNair kept trying to get him to talk about the new 'Little tart' working at Hogwarts. That started half the death eaters talking about trading their 'old pets' for newer ones. The poor muggle girls would never be seen again. He shuddered at the thought of Carina becoming a 'pet'. He would die first. Something moved and made a small grunt in his bed he pulled his wand out and cast 'Lumos'.

His eyes widened at the sight before him!!!!

* * *

A/N Whats in Snapes bed?

Skittlehog- Thanks! I'm wondering though did you read the rest of it.

debjunk- I'm just as cruel if not crueler in this chapter! I had fun with the braid, he is a romantic even if he doesn;t realize it. Thanks for the review!

tammygirl359- you are a bad influence! I was up till about 3 last night because I ate about a ton of chocolate, and now I'm blaming you! lol

SpencerReid- I Updated hope you like it. 


	43. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 The Sounds that lull you to Sleep.

His eyes widened at sight before him. A head of ginger head turned slowly and opened sleepy blue eyes to him.

"Hullo professor, I know how amazing I look but believe me when I say I don't swing that way." Fred/George Weasley looked at him.

He Fell out of the bed in shock. "What are you doing in my bed WEASLEY!" He needed to sleep and now, or the potion he had taken would wear off and he would be in to much pain to sleep at all. "Get out!"

"Bugger of Snape this is our room!" the other one yelled from a bed on the other wall.

"What have you done to my room?!" He yelled back.

" This is our room." They said at the same time.

"LIKE HE..."

The door opened and Carina ran in. "Whats all the hullabaloo about ?" Then she saw Severus on the floor. "Oh, Merlin, Severus are you alright."

"I'm fine. What are they doing in my room Carina." He was trying to stand and he quickly pushed her hands away and stood by himself.

Carina rolled her eyes as he steadied himself, he thinks he is alright all by himself then fine. "Come on Hercules I'll show you to your new room and I'll explain it all to you then you can sleep."

Severus sneered and the snickering red heads before following Carina out into the hallway. "Are you okay to make it upstairs?"

"Why do I even have to go upstairs?"

"Do you want to room with the Weasley twins, Mundungus, or me, now take you pick."

"I don't think I can make it all the way up the stairs." he mumbled.

"Let me help you." She took one arm around her shoulder and they conquered the stairs one at a time.

Carina opened the door, instead of her usual one king size bed there two full size. She ushered him in to the first bed. She helped him sit down on the edge, before she moved to his boots. She chuckled because he was so tired he had been planning to sleep in all his clothes. She looked to him to see him starring at her with a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Well...?"

"Well what." the intensity of his gaze made her shudder a bit.

"Whats Weasley doing in my bed?"

"After you left, dad was talking about how every Order member had decided to work for the holidays securing Hogsmead. They ran out of rooms in Gimmauld so I offered here, Remus is gone so we have his room, which Mundungus is staying in, and the twins occupied yours. I'm sorry you had to find out like that." She stood and began to unbutton his dirty Death Eater robe. She lowered down his arms and then carried it to a hamper that led straight to Soot, whose favorite chore was laundry. She returned and saw his breathing hitch, "Where are you hurt?"

"My ribs, Carina I need sleep fast." He looked up to her his eyes slightly pleading for help.

"I've learned something from book I've found, it should be able to help you" She unbuttoned his shirt and pilled it away. She frowned at the scars that covered his torso, some looking slightly fresher then others. She then sat on her knees again between his legs. She reached her hands to the black and purple angry bruises across his torso and breathed out "Emendare." Severus watched in shock as her hand began to glow a faint blue and the muscles began to strengthen and the skin became to loose the discoloration. She pulled her hands back and smiled at the slightly tanned area that was shaped of her palms and fingers.

His hands ran over the newly healthy torso, and the hand prints left. "Why is it so tanned where you touched?" his eyebrows rose up at her.

"It's a spell that helps organic things heal. Your skin is just healthier now." she yawned and began to drift asleep were she sat. She leaned her head onto his knee closing her eyes. "The spell gets easier as you practice, I've only practiced on plants and a few paper cuts. Not everyone can use it, so it isn't that popular. You have to have a very pure intent, and you can only cast it to someone who has a special place in the casters heart. You can heal all kinds of things with it, but it drains the caster, I read it gets easier the more you cast it. Its said to be the fabled spell Merlin cast on Morgana to rescue her from the very edge of death."

"Are you alright?" Severus asked the girl who was falling asleep on his knee.

"Arms and legs and eyes feel so, so heavy." she rolled her head to look up at him without taking it off. "Its so cold though." HE picked her up and laid her in her bed covering her with her blankets. He then crossed the rooms and lowered the lights with his wand and slipped into his bed. He turned and looked at the silhouette of the sleeping Carina.

She whimpered as she turned in the blankets searching for any source of heat she could find, but there were none. Severus remembered reading books about healing spells, they left the caster feeling almost empty for a time after. The greatest help to the caster was human contact. He rose from his bed and walked smoothly to hers. He pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed and arranged himself around her.

Carina was only aware of the warmth she came in contact with she scooted closer to it. She sighed laced her legs around the warmth. She hummed contentedly. She was huddled as close as she could get to the warmth.

Severus was lost in the smell of that gorgeous long hair. He pulled his hand forward and pulled that stupid elastic out of it and the freed the silky strands. He ran his fingers through it, it could be his only chance, the Slytherin part of his mind was telling him and he quite agreed. He was on his side and had her pulled to him her head resting on his arm and her face nuzzled his chest. Both hands were tangled in her hair and his nose inhaled over and over that wild mix of scents that her hair gave off, the apples and cherry blossoms. It wasn't long before her breathing lulled him to sleep.

* * *

A/N Whoa crazy weekend sorry no time to update, plus I had to redo half of the chapter because I was like, blah I dont like it, but it's better now. Hope you enjoyed it. The name of the last chapter "The Fear you Wont Fall" Is from the song by Josh Radin "The Fear you Won't Fall" I love the song and the line so much, such an amazing lyric. 

**Tammygirl359**- Yes I seem to be quite the cliffy tease! It's who I am lol.

**depjunk**- Boy are you going to hate some of the future chapter, but I'm a fan of happy endings, so you don't have to worry about that.

**MioneRocks**- Sorry it took so long, thanks for your review. I loved that you guessed Soot! it would have been funny!

**Reviewing brings new chapters!**


	44. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Surviving Walking Catastroprhe.

"Remus! Go take table sevens order!" Came the shrill bar owners voice.

"Alright Lyndy."

Remus walked to the table that was in the darkest area of the room, he could only see two of it's three occupants, but he could tell they were Greybacks men, he needed to be very careful. "What will it be?"

"Three fire whiskeys." came a snarl from the unseen face.

"Anything else?" Remus's hair felt like it was standing up on the back of his neck, there was something wrong with this guy, he smelt like blood and sweat.

"You seem familiar, pup, whats your name?" The voice was as condescending as Lucius Malfoy.

"Whats yours?" Remus bit back. this guys very presence was offending to him.

To Remus's shock he watched as brood shoulders and a wolfish smiling Fenrir Greyback emerged from the darkness. "Fenrir Greyback, now what's your name pup?"

"Remus."

The smile grew even more twisted and Greyback eyed Remus knowingly "Your one of mine aren't you?"

"Yes you turned me." Remus stuck his chin out.

"Your also the one who has been spreading rumors against My Lord." the Alpha growled.

"If 'Your Lord' wins then we are as good as slaves, pets, or dead. So forgive me for not falling into line."

"And your precious Ministry? What of them? They would just as quickly purge the world of us."

"We have more of a chance changing the mind of the Ministry then changing the mind of a Dictator."

"Lord Voldermort promises the werewolves a chance to life as first class citizens instead of this third class, cast aside life."

"He stands for 'Pure Blood' supremacy, our blood is tarnished in their eyes! He promises much, but rumor has it that he would not even let you join the ranks of Death Eater."

"I have to prove myself just everyone else!" the werewolf spat defensively.

"He will use us in this war, then when it's over he will start the war on werewolves. We are not safe at all if he wins. And I for one will not become some pure blood pet lap dog!"

"And your fine allowing the ministry and Wizarding World tell you that your not good enough. Your a monster! Aren't you sick of people turning you out of stores because of what you are, and you couldn't even help it." he smirked knowing the damage and pain he had caused the man before him.

"Not everyone in the Wizarding World is bias against werewolves! Some are more tolerant and learning to accept it. Purebloods are the ones growing up hating us, because they know that we are real and what some of us have done over the years to gain such horror stricken fear."

The smile on Greybacks face spread and he licked his pinkish stained teeth. "I can't help the attraction I have for young blood. Its so deliciously sweet, have you ever tried it?"

Remus shuddered in revulsion and glared at the sick beast.

"No you haven't have you. You haven't tasted any flesh at all. Why not?"

"And pass the pain of transforming, being an outcast, and third class member of the Wizarding World? No, I'm not that sick."

"Pup, you don't even realize how free you are. The strength and power you get when you accept it. Being so apart of nature is a wonderful thing. And you should realize that trying to convert the werewolves is fruitless, they are mine, and I am the Dark Lords."

Remus turned and went to go get there Fire whiskey, he didn't need to hear that, it was a lie. Already he had a big group of people meeting in his tent discussing the Order and the Ministry. Most hated Greyback, and wanted nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. People were promising to fight along side the Order, to defend the Wizarding World against the fallacy of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Greyback must have discovered that some of the werewolves were trading snakes for Phoenix's. It would explain why there was a good bit of annoyance in his voice. He gathered the firewhiskey and walked back to the table. "Here you are." he smirked and walked off.

Lyndy, the bar maid, walked up to Remus and raised a eyebrow to the dark table.'Greyback' Remus mouthed to her. She instantly stiffened her back and marched to the table. "I thought I told you not to come in here Greyback!" Greyback stood and glared down at her.

"Silence female, this is my town." he growled.

"And this is my pub!" She raised her wand and Greyback stepped back.

"Careful what you do with that Lyndy!" He put his hands out in front of him as if it would do any good.

Any who lived in that town knew that the alpha of the werewolves was Greyback, but when it came to magic no one could stand up to Lyndy Belby, she was related to the great wizard Flavius Belby, first wizard to survive an attack of a Lethifold. "Get out, and take your flea bitten mates with you!"

They got to their feet and headed for the door. Lyndy moved to the bar and sat with her head in her hands, her bony body looking even sharper with the position she was hunched in.

"Lyndy, why don't you come to a meeting at my tent tonight?" Remus slid a butterbeer across the counter and under her nose.

* * *

Later after the meeting in his tent Remus was surprised to find Lyndy still sitting in the spot she had occupied the whole night, she hadn't made eye contact with anyone since the scene at the pub. Remus sat in a chair near her and offered her a cup of tea. He was shocked to see her bony shoulders shaking and small sniffs were heard coming from her. At last she looked up to him and her normally harsh features were broken and soft. 

"I wanna join, and fight. I know Albus he was a good friend of my husbands." she croaked as she said husband. "I hate Fenrir, I hate him more then I hate myself. My husband started this village for the werewolves after he was bitten, I loved my husband so dearly, he was the love of my life so I came with him even when he told me not to. We began to realize that there was more to the werewolves stories then what we grew up with. The village had a support team going. We worked together, lived together. We even took in the abandoned werewolves children. I was a leader of a support group for the wives of werewolves. Then Fenrir came, I told my husband we should tell him to leave, but my husband said we would be as bad as the Ministry if we did. Fenrir slowly began working up the anger we had worked so hard to red the werewolves of. Fighting over money, clothes, and food began. My Husband stood up to Greyback and told him that he had to stop the animalistic nature that was pulling him." Lyndy stopped and sniffed harder into her hands for awhile. "Greyback felt threatened by my husband, so he came on the day before the full moon, my husband sat off to transform, that night I was bitten by Fenrir. My husband found me, and he nursed me back to health, I told him who it was. He was angry that I'd been hurt, went to confront Greyback, and I never saw my dear beloved husband again." she began to sob, and when she lifted her face Remus felt such a sadness for her. "I want to join your Order, I want to bring down those creeps!"

"Alright, I'll go and speak with Albus, then the next meeting should be soon." Remus patted her on her bony shoulder.

* * *

A/N- Once again it took allot of time to update, or at least more then it used too. I'm just really worn out, work, school, and Christmas. Amazing how Christmas is like a magnifying glass for all the trouble you normally go through, I swear it just makes it all bigger.

Tammygirl359- your correct and incorrect, yes the good romantic stuff is FAST approaching, however we still have a little bit to go.

depjunk- I agree I find it funny, and completely true from my own life. (Only Severus is being even more forward then the guy I was into.) I think the only reason Carina and Severus are blind to each others 'subtle' attempt to show each other that they care is that they are both too scared to just come out and say it. Carina believes the male should make the first move, as her father taught her. Severus believes that Carina would be better off with a shoe brush instead of him.


	45. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Living with Weasels!

Carina woke feeling more rested and warm then she had in her life. She moved a little and heard a groan, and then some snickering. Her eyes popped open to see twin faces starring at her intently trying to hold in their laughter. She then looked to Severus who was nuzzling her in his sleep. Her eyes as wide as they could go, she then glared at the two who were laughing in there 'bubble of silence'. She glared and grabbed her wand from under her pillow, she waved it and sent them sprawling out of the door, down the hall, and down the stairs still laughing more then likly.

She then returned her eyes to the cause of their laughter, Severus. They were twisted into some wierd kind of a human knot, her legs wrabbed around his and vica-versa. He looked so cute, she thought. How did they even end up like this, she tried to remember but it was all fuzzy. She pulled the blankets down and tried to get out of his embrace but he pulled her back holding on tighter. She sighed and turned to look at him. THe covers had fallen down a bit and she could see the edge of some tanned skin.

Curious she pulled the blankets even lower, revealing all of his unclothed chest. SHe began to wig a bit and lifted the covers to get a pick at the state of his clothes down 'there'. She was relieved to find his bottom half fully clothed, she didn't want to have been half unconsiecen for her 'first time'. she wanted to at least remember it.

She turned back to the tanned skin. Her fingers strayed over the markings, she then left the tanned and began tracing the other scars that littered his chest. Then she fitted her hand to the tanned inprint, then she laid back down. A perfect fit.

* * *

Severus woke up and looked down to the sleeping girl beside him, she had the covers down and her fingers rested on the slightly tanned skin. he shook his head and look back at her. He marvled at how intimate they were, and yet he couldn't even say three simple words to her. Words that ate at him everytime he saw her, he leaned forward and kissed her forhead, whispering his love to her. He was brave when there was no chance of rejection. 

As he moved she woke up, He watched her rub her eyes and then smile shyly at him. He smirked at he blush. He glanced around the room, it had changed a bit she had several new pictures on her wall of pictures. He scowled at the pitcure of him and Remus, Remus had Slytherin hair, and he had Gyrfinndore red. That was right he needed to get her back for that.

"I should go start breakfast, you should probably take a shower, we get the Holidays off so remember you don't have to work."

He nodded and stood looking around looking a bit confused.

"Oh, hey, your clothes are over in the closet and the third drawer of that chesterdraw."

* * *

After Severus had finished with his mourning routine hey pondered how he could repay Carina for her 'joke'. He was walking by thelibrary when he noticed the two Weasleys with thier heads stuck together talking rapidly. They were always like that, he sneered at them but then his brain struck gold, why not ask the Kings of pranking for a good harmful product. 

He snuck up behind them like the blackest shadow there ever was. He listened for a bit to what they were talking about.

"I'm telling you, since I last tested it, it has worked perfectly."

"No rash!?"

"No! It's been perfected, no rash, no hives, and no more vomitting."

"Who'de you test it on?"

"Spiked Lee's jumper! Everytime i said his name he began to laugh. The louder you say it the more it tickles! He pissed himself right there!" They stopped to laugh at this untill Fred(or George) finally noticed Severus standing there. "Um Professor, what can we do for you?"

"This 'it' you are talking about what is 'it'?"

"Why should we tell you?" One raised an eyebrow to him, in a highly famliar way.

Severus raised himself in his most intimidating way and sneered down at the two, who didn't even flinch.

"Your not so scarey now that we have seen you cuddling your "Carina Bear', so again why should we tell you."

Severus glared daggers at them,"Fine! I admit to intrigued over your new product! Thats high praise from a potions matster!"

"Well your just lucky we are vain and egotisitcal."George smiled.

"It's called tickled powder, all you have to do is spike someone clothes with it and then say thier name and it will tickle them. The louded you say the name the more that gi tickled." They did not like the evil smile that was now gracing Snapes face.

"How much?"

"Two Galloens and a Knut!" Fred stuck out his hand.

Severus gave them the money and then took a bag of pale blue glittery powder, he raised his eyebrows to the twins.

"Glitter sells!" they glared and him as he smirked and left.

* * *

They had alreay eaten and Severus knew Carina was taking a shower, it was the perfect chance. He snuck inot the bed room and found her clothes laying out on her bed. He flipped her shirt inside out and then dowsed it with the powder. He watched amazed as the powder sunk into the material. 

He replaced the shirt with the spell "restaruare" making it seem as if he had never entered the room. He would have to wait till alter to enjoy the show.

* * *

Severus watched as Carina sat in the living room playing wizards chest with Mundungus and the twins. He sat in the corner with a book, after a short time he whisper "Carina.".

He smirked as she began to squirm a bit. A little loude he whispered "Carina". She was rubbing her shirt now.

"Carina." he said. She was trying to hold it in now. Severus stood up and walked over to her and stood looking down at her smirking.

"Carina." he said even louder.

"What." she gasped between giggles, she looked up to his smirk and her eyes narrowed. "What did you do?!"

"Carina" a little louder this time. She was gasping and tring to get away from the invisible fingres that were tickling her. Fred and George were laughing on their couch.

"Carina!" He almost yelled.

"Stop! Ahahaha. Stop! Pleaseeee." she had tears coming out of her eyes. She fell off the couch trying to get away.

"CARINA! CARINA! CARINA!"

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" she was writhing on the floor laughing her head off tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"CARINA!"

"NO!!! I'M GONNA PEE!" she sat up and ripped her shirt from her body.

Severus, Fred, George and Mundungus, all sat their starring wide eyed at the girls chest that was covered only by a lacy pink bra. Her cheeks were blood red and the blush spread to her chest, but she was still laughing from the after effects from the powder. Severus glared at Mundungus who, in bad form, tried to grab at her; one look from the potions master had stopped his strayind hand. They laughed as Carina stood and ran screaming "BATH ROOM!"

* * *

A/N fun chapter! for me at least I hope you guys like it too.

depjunk- I know i missed writing about them, but I have to includ Remus it will be important in the future and I kept writing the Sevina stuff. thanks for your review!

tammygirl359- im glad you liked the Remus side story! thanks for your review! it makes me happy!  



	46. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Walking In A winter Wonder Land.

"No _snow_ on the Christmas weeksend?" Carina looked at Severus like he was crazy.

"Thats what I just said it's been foggy and damb but its not yet cold enough to snow." He smirked at her look of shock.

"I don't know what to do on a Chirstmas without snow!" she stood from the table and drew her wand out of her braid.

"What are you doing now?" Severus asked swiftly, he had been on edge ever since he had played his prank on her, he expected at any second she would hex him silly.

"Scared Snape?" She asked teasingly and raised one eyebrow at him.

"Terrified Dumbledore." He said sacastically as he stood tall towering over her short form.

"Lets get out of here before the foreplay turns into something more." Fred whispered to George who nodded in agreement.

"Chill Severus I'm just checking to see if my wards are still in place after the move." she waved her wand and smiled.

"Well boys it looks like instead of a blue Christmas we will be having a white one!" then she dissappeared from the room so fast that Severus's long legs where struggling to keep up. She was fast when she was excited.

Carina ran out the front door and under the shinning moon. She stopped and held her arms infront of her she began to focus.

"Carina have you lost your mind?" Severus asked from the doorway. He leaned against the door frame and watched her.

Carina pulled her arms stretched out at her sides. Thats when it happened, a lite snow began to drift form a new forming cloud. She looked up at the cloud and smiled. "It's snowing!"

She looked up to the windows of the house when the windows began to be crowded with faces. It wasn't long before all the inhabitants of both houses where out in the large yard. Some cuddling their spouses (The Weasleys). Hermione ran up and threw herself at Carina. "It's so pretty!" she said hugging Carina tightly.

"I know I can't wait tell we get to play some Winter games!" Carina smiled wondering if this was what it was like to have family and friends, she certainatly felt a since of belonging now that she had never felt.

Harry and Ron walked up to the two with wicked grins on their faces "We are here to delcare war against the females of the Order! A snowball fight will be held on this feild of glory tommorow at noon!"

"Your on!" Carina called back. "Losers cook dinner and do the dishes!"

"Agreed!" they turned and walked away talking. They turned back a few steps later and called "We want some of those ribs you were talking about!"  
"Come inside and get some hot chocolate!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, and then ran in to make the favorite Winter drink.

"Come on Severus." Carina turned to the man stand in the doorway.

He pushed himself up and walked over to her, standing a few inches away he looked down at her rosy cheeks and big blue eyes that were sparkling with merriment. He brushed some of the hair out of her face his finger tips brushing her cheek slightly, making Carina shudder. He misjudged her shudder for coldness so he wrapped her small fingers with his long slender fingers and pulled her inside.

That evening almost the entire Order sat together laughing and sipping thier hot cocoa.

* * *

The next mourning the whole back yard hand a white lovely blanket of snow covering it. Carina opened her eyes to see the shadows of snow falling across her floor and bed, She stood in her long night shirt at the window so excited that she bounced on the heels of her feet and clapped like a child would. She unlatched the window and pushed both sides open and leaned as far out as she could. 

Across the yard up on the thrid floor of Grimmauld she saw her father doing the same thing, they blew each other kisses. A second later a snowball hurled through her window and hit her square in the face. SHe jerked back in surprize and looking out the window she saw her dad now with the window closed waving at her with a highly incriminating smile.

She turned as she heard a chuckle someing from the behind her. SHe looked at Severus who was sitting up from his bed and adjusting his sweat pants to his hips, blushing at his topless form she crossed her arms and snapped "And what are you laughing at?"

"Your father got you good." he laughed

"Yup but you forget I'm still out to get you."

"But Carina how can one of the best moments I've ever had offend you so much?"

"Severus I stripped in front of you, Fred, George, and Mundungus, then ran from the room topless screaming 'I have to pee!' it was not my shining moment, and to top it off Fred and George Had a camera and took pictures of the whole thing!"

"WHAT!" he growled.

"They have pictures of me topless!" she hid her face in her hands. "They said that they are going to blow it up and sell it to all the Order Members, and anyone else who wants one." She listened to him storm out of the room and ran down the stairs. She looked up smiling well that took care of the traitor twins Severus was next!

* * *

Fred and Georoge were still asleep but not for long as an angry Snape ran into the room. "Give me those pictures!" he shooted.

They both jumped up and pointed their wands up on instinct. Snape was fast and their wands soared into his waiting hand. "What the heck are you doing!" Fred screamed. "Give me my wand you wanker!" bellowed George who was not a mourning person at all.

"You seem to enjoy pranks when they are pointed at other people but let us see how you react when the wands pointed at you!" He cast a spell on them both then stepped even closer. "Now hand over those pictures or suffer even more."

THey looked at him with blank paniced faces.

"Be that way then FRED GEORGE!" he screamed their names.

AS soon as their names left his lips they bag to say.

"I'm a dirty wanker!" both in shock. "What did you do Snape."

"Nothing." he smirked "Fred Greorge."

Again without controll they sputtered "I'm a dirty wanker!"

The sound of laughter drifted into the dark room and they turned to see Carina in the doorway smilling like a cat that at the family cannary.

"You should never bit the hand that feeds, Fred and George!" she smiled.

"I'm a dirty wanker" they screamed in unison.

* * *

At noon the two parties stood on the lawns, Hermione, Carina, Ginny, and Tonks (who felt she needed to prove stronger in some way then Carina was) were facing Harry, Ron, Fred, and George.

"Aww they look so scared!" Smiled Fred.

"I'd watch it if I were you Fred." smirked Carina.

"I'm a dirty wanker!" he cried blushing as red as his hair.

Their was a moment of laughter that was silenced when Fred sent a huge pile of snow flying at Carina. It was long after that they were going back and forth. Tonks waved her wand making a wall of snow as a barrier for the girls. Both sides were trying to protect their 'flags'. The boys had blue and the girls had red. Both teams were protecting theirs as best they could.

Fred and George were trying to charge, Tonks was merciless in her defences stopping them and pushing them back with snowballs. Carina and Ginny were sneaking as close to the boys snow fort through the bushes. Carina was almost there completely unnoticed when she heard a scream from Hermione as Fred was running full steam ahead to there fort. She ran for theirs taking Harry and Ron by surprize when she hopped over the snow wall and leaped for the flag.

"WE WIN!!!!!!" Canrina screamed out before she was hit with about 20 snowballs.

* * *

A/N sorry it took so long having a really hard week and weekends are even harder. These next few chapter are really just to give Carina good memories because the end is coming swiftly.

depjunk- i'm glad you liked it, I have really started to enjoy writing more then just doing it to get these ideas out instead of floating around and I think that it's coming through in the story as well.

tammygirl359-I thought it was funny too!

Soccergirl0388- thanks for your review! hey he will tell her soon, big build up huh? thanks for sticking it out!

Thanks for everyone who reviews it really encourages me to write. To tell the truth I don't feel like writing unless I get reviews! 


	47. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 This Christmas

Carina walked through the floo with all the females of Grimmauld, since they didn't have to cook they had gone Christmas shopping. She smiled at the at Fred who was glaring at her from the stove. Ginny waved her wand and Fred's apron turned pink and had the words, 'Kiss the Cook' in glitter now. The the whole room, except Fred, began to point and laugh.

Carina smiled and slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"Nice disappearing act, you should become an Auror."

Carina turned to look at Tonks who was leaning on the door looking down the hall again, so she hadn't been completely unnoticed. "Well, apparently I'm not that good." She was still unsure about Tonks, and she could feel Tonks' own confusion to her as well.

"I just want to tell you that..." Tonks looked down at her feet in shame "I really am sorry for the way I treated you. I understand it now. I mean I don't like you, but I don't hate you either."

"So kinda a sibbling thing, you love me but you love the fighting too, eh?" Carina smiled to the older witch.

"Yeah I suppose it is quite like that, I kinda feel like your an adorable annoying little thing that weasels in and I don't want to be completely nice but I don't want to be mean either. So sisterish?"

"Yeah, sisterish!" Carina turned and walked away. She got to the back door when she felt a small spell hit her, nothing hurt so she kept on walking.

* * *

She was standing in her room finishing the wrapping for her gifts off when she heard a chuckle from the door, she turned and saw a highly amused Severus looking at her. "Whats so funny?" she asked raising an eyebrow to him. 

"Nothing little princess." He smirked at her.

"If you think pet names are going to get you out of this little war we have your wrong."

"Of course not." he assured walking closer. When he was right behind her his chuckles turned to laughing, and at her questioning look the laughter turned to horse laughing. He fell on his bed laughing at her and she started hitting him playfully with a pillow demanding to know what was sooo funny.

In a blink of an eye he had her pinned under him on the bed and whispering huskily into her ear, "Just wondering where you found those knickers with the cauldron and the potions bottles on them, eh? cauldron bum?" With that he pushed off the bed and was out the door.

Carina could feel her red cheeks burning 'How does he know about my cauldron panties?' he stood and looked over her shoulder only to see that the back of her robes were invisible. "DARN YOU TONKS!"

* * *

It was Christmas Eve night and Carina and Severus had spent the day setting up a tree. It had home made cookie ornaments on it so the whole room smelt like christmas tree and backed goods. Red bows were tied to the tree in places and fairy lights littered it making it glow. Carina was putting the finishing touch on the tree with a ginger bread star she had crafted and decorated with frosting, she levitated it onto the top of the Christmas tree.

Under the tree was gifts to the occupants of the house, some from other house members and some from owl delivery. Severus was shocked to see a pile for him, not only a large amount from Carina but from the Weasley Twins, Remus, and Dumbledore.

Carina walked in wearing her long night gown and a red bath robe, she stepped to him and handed the scowling man a cup of Hot Cocoa. "Don't worry I chamered the fairy lights to glow red if any of the girfts were bobby trapped."

"Good." Severus sat next to her on the couch where she was reading a book. "What are you reading tonight?"

"Jane Eyre." She began to explan what she had read so far then she reached the part that she was reading, "I know he has proposed, but for some reason it isn't right, I mean of course they are supposed to be together but its not the right time you know, they aren't there yet."

"I'll have to take your word for it, here let me read with you."

* * *

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"

Carina and Severus both jumped awake and looked lost around at the living room. They were cuddled together on the couch the book still on Severus' lap. Carina blushed at the Weasley Twins who were smirking quite evily at them.

"We are going to go over to the main house." Fred began.

"Are you two coming or are you fine where you are?" George finished with that smirk.

"Yes we are fine. please go." Severus said.

They turned and left laughing and creaking joke after joke with each other.

"Happy Christmas Severus. Open your gifts!"

They sat on the floor in front of the fire and exchanged gifts. Severus recieved and crystal cauldron she had his enishuals inscribed into and the Slytherin Crest. A hand made black knit sweater. Severual books he couldn't wait to read. He was confused over the round metal disc he opened. "What is this?"

"It is a muggle cd, it plays music. They are songs that I've heard that make me think of you."

He moved on to open another book and his jaw dropped, in his hands was one of the five hand written notebooks that where used to make the _Advanced Potion Making_ handbooks.

"This can't be real!" he flipped it open and began to read it in awe.

"You like it then?" Carina smiled to him.

"How did you find it? I've been searching for one for years!"

"I know, I just well I kinda gave something to gain something." she blushed slightly.

"What did you give!"

Realizing what she had implied she blushed even harsher and tried to backtrack "No, nothing like that! Well kinda worked it but nothing so much. I mean I used a flirty smile or two to lower the price but in the end I paid him for it." she babbled like a brook.

"How did you get the money, I mean I know Hogwarts pays good but this is your first year with an income."

"I just sold some of my potions and a few other creations, as I've always done. It may not be a fixed income but it was an income." she was a little defencsive over not 'working'.

He moved over to her and wrapped her into his arms and said "Thank you, I don't deserve it, but I'll take it anyway."

"Of course you deserve it, you've done so much for me just by being here."

He pulled away and placed a small box in her hand "Open." he smiled.

She unwrapped and opened the box pulling out a small black collar with a silver tag hanging from it. "I didn't realize you had a kinky side Severus!" she turned and looked at him and now in his arms lay a small puppy with a big red bow on his neck. "Oh. Is he..."

"Yes he's for you, happy Christmas."

* * *

A/N my brother got engaged this weekend so it's been crazy, get this My brother has been dating this girl for almost 3 years they started dating at the end of thier Senior year they went to the same college and this is how he proposed! He took her to this cazebo that was coved in christmas lights and sat her down and read all this poetry and thoughts of her he had written for her right before they dated. Since it was his journal it ended with the phrase "I hope she never gives me a reason to leave her." he stood her up got on one knee and said "I hope you never give me any reason to leave you." and he opened the box and showed her the ring. He asked "WIll you..." and she scream "YES!" even before he could finish the question.

I'm sorry it took so long to write but it's Christmas and everone is busy busy busy. I had three parties in one weekend plus the engagment so I tired.

**Depjunk**- wow I kept you waiting didn't I ? sorry. thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter.

**tammygirl359**- I'm glad you got a kick outta that chapy!

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America**- I glad you like! thanks for you review!

**MERLINS PANTS ITS TIME FOR YOU TO REVIEW!**


	48. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 I Love You's and Goodbyes are hard to Say

LAST CHAPTER!

The puppy Severus had given her was a wonderful magical familiar, he was German Shepherd and in the on coming months he got properly trained by Remus (who had a way with dogs) and Remus trained Carina to be as he called it "Pack Leader". The dog, Lacklan (Loch-lin), they found, could turn his coat from the typical brown and black to a pure white and his eyes went from the deep chocolate brown to ice blue. Carina loved him and was in returned loved most dearly. The dog was kind to everyone but wouldn't leave her side for more then a few minutes it it could be helped.

Besides that he had given her a small ornate potions bottle that was full of something, the one mourning a few weeks later she decided to find out what it was, so with complete trust she downed the potion. It tasted horrible and as it hit her stomach, her stomach reflexed and she began to gag. It wasn't long before she was sweating and heaving over the toilet. "Soot!" the small elf was at her side in an instant. "Soot, go get Severus I must be allergic to his potion." she dry heaved again. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her arm still leaning against the toilet. Soon she felt cool fingers brush the hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Severus.

"Whats the matter, what did you drink?" he asked with his vice full of concern.

"The potion you made me for Christmas." she said and sat up and heaved into the toilet again.

"What potion?... Oh. Carina that wasn't a potion!" he laughed at her.

"Why are you laughing you poisoned me and now you laugh." she glared at him.

"No wonder your chucking! That wasn't a potion you silly chit! It was perfume I made for you!"

"WHAT!?" she sat up but she was weak from the vomiting so Severus had to pull her back into his arms, and she let him in spite of his laughing.

"You'll be okay,Pukey Princess, once you get it all up." he smiled at her.

* * *

The months passed and the end of the year was so close Carina could almost taste it. She had finished the clothes for her hufflepuff long ago and had taught the child how to knit remembering something her father had once taught her "Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day, teach him to fish and you feed him for life." So now the girl was creating all new jumpers for her brothers and sisters. Her Syltherin student was the best reader in the class and he was now he was 5th in his class. 

She had spent as much time with her father as she could, his health seemed to be slipping and he sometimes seemed 100 miles away. She was scared that the years was ending not knowing what it would bring. She grew in friendships she had formed. Sometimes she returned pranks on the Fred or George and sometimes Tonks.

Severus was getting more and more elusive and tempermental, so she let him be, not daring to play any kind of prank on him, but at night they talked long and deeply. She would cuddle up to him and he would wrap his arms around her. She would take great care of him when he returned from 'meetings' usually using the healing charm she had learned over Christmas. Once he was healed they would sleep in the same bed and he would give her whatever warmth and comfort she would need.

The three of them were doing the usual talking by the fire when Severus jumped up and pulled his necklace out. It was glowing green and his face went paler then normal. He stiffened his face and looked emotionless at Carina.

"What's wrong!?" She stood and the very big Lacklin jumped off her lap.

"I have to go to Hogwarts, you stay here." His answer was so calm that she could feel the falseness.

"Let me go with you!" she pleaded.

"Stay here." he repeated and then waved his wand, The whole house felt as if it had been shifted. Then he jumped through the fireplace it a burst of green flame.

Carina scooped a handful of powder and threw it in the fireplace and she jumped in only to be roughly tossed back out of the fire she jumped up ignoring the rug burn on her elbow. She wasn't connected to Hogwarts anymore. Lachlin was growling and barking at the fireplace and Carina was too frustrated to notice. She ran to the front door and out on the lawn. She could use the Headquarter fireplace.

It was night so at first she figured that her eyes were just unadjusted and she could see clearly. But a few steps more clarified that Severus had moved her house back to its old lot. She let out another frustrated shriek and ran into the woods heading toward the lock. Lachlan was running with her the whole time he could feel the seriousness himself. The trees began to clear out and she was running on the white Hawaiian sand she had put on the beach herself. She let out a straggled scream when she saw the green reflection on the black water. The Dark Mark was hovering looking so terribly forbidden and dark, that her heart felt cold.

The emotions from the people in the castle was so ridden with fear that she could feel it slightly from where she sat. This was terrible she needed to be other there but how!?

"Accio Broom!" She screamed. Her broom zoomed straight into her hand. She jumped on and zoomed a good fifteen feet over the water then the broom began to descend, she fought with it but it was determined to go down. She splashed into the water and surfaced looking at the castle. It was freezing but she would swim it if she had to. She went to the shore and transfigured her broom into a small canoe. "Lachlan get in boy." he jumped right in. She took a large branch and transfigured it into a paddle. She hopped in and began her trek across the black water. About fifteen feet in the canoe began to turn back toward the shore. Carina looked over the edge and say the merfolk leading the boat back to the shore.

"_Please i have to go over there! They need my help"_ she screamed in the merfolk language a bit brokenly.

_"We are under higher orders to keep you safe." _one of the mermaids told her softly.

Tears splashed in the Lock and Carina sat on the shore crying. The mermaids began to sing ans serenade her. Lachlan was curled around her and fast asleep. He would perk up once in awhile when he heard a noise but when he determined it was safe he would sleep again. Carina just sat ans watched the distant figures appear and disappear. She sobbed when she saw Hagrids hut go up in flames.

* * *

"Miss Carina! Come quick Mister Snapes is here!"

Carina opened her eyes to find herself resting on Lachlan, she was still in the sad and her robes were covered in the white sand. She turned ans looked at a highly antsy Soot.

"What?" she sat up and looked him in the eye.

"Mister Snape is here. Something wrong with him he is slurring."

Carina got up and darted to the house. She ran and founded in her tub with nothing but boxers on. She was shocked to find him looking so undignified. He was leaning his head over the side of the tub both arms stretched out of the tub too, his hands touching the floor. There was an empty bottle of fire whiskey on the floor and a half empty on in his hand.

"Severus?" she lightly called.

"In a bullet proof vest,  
With the windows all closed,  
I'll be doing my best,  
I'll see you soon,  
In a telescope lens,  
And when all you want is friends,  
I'll see you soon." He sang slurring a bit to her. "You know that song reminds me of someone. She stays locked away, and she is always ... save."

He finally lifted his head and looked at her, and she gasped, he had been crying. She went to her cabinet and got out a sober-up potion. She took off her robes leaving her in shorts and a tank, walked to him and sat on the edge of the tub and but her feet into the water that was turning colder and colder. She waved her wand and heated up the water. "Come here Severus." she cooed at him

Severus lifted his head and laid in on her lap. She rubbed it and played a bit with the smooth silky strands. "She held up his head and made him drink the sober-up potion. It would take a short while before it was truly in full effect though.

"Oh Carina, don't hate me." he mumbled into her legs.

" I could never hate you." she whispered back to him. She continued massaging his scalp and cooing him.

He sat up suddenly and looked up in her eyes, his looked so broken that Carina put her arms on his shoulders holding him a bit. He pulled his arms up and with a single middle finger he traced the forearm to the elbows. He just wanted to touch her even if it was only this lightly.

"Carina, I wish I had the courage to say this before now. I wish I was whole man instead of this broken filth, I wish i deserved you, but the truth is I don't. I don't deserve to say what i'm about to say but my heart is so full that I might burst if I don't. You have haunted my thoughts, you invade my dreams, and make even my nightmares sweet. You are at the forefront of my ming no matter where I am, no matter who I talk to. I want you to know that I fought my feelings because you deserve so much more."

"Severus what are you saying?" she was pleading with him to tell her what she had dreamed of hearing for so long.

"Surely Carina by now you must know? " He said as the potion was clearing his mind.

"Know what?"

"That I'm in love with you."

He didn't wait for a reply but instead reached his body forward and captured her lips. He worshiped them, the feel of the soft lips of the person who his heart exploded for. He worshiped them even more when they let out a small happy moan. His arms were around her holding her as close to him as he could get. He didn't dare to deepen the kiss, but continued to shower all his love into it.

Carina felt the world drift away in his arms. He said the words that her heart need the most. She felt so alive and felt every ounce of love that he was pouring out to her. He did! He loved her, she could feel it like a blanket wrapping around her. She closed her eyes and got lost in the deep feelings. Suddenly it was over and there was only a necklace in her hands. She opened her eyes and saw him walk out of the bathroom. She followed and saw him disappear into a green flame. Once again she tried to Follow but was not allowed.

Panicked she ran to the kitchen for the fire place. She was surprised to see a pensieve sitting on the counter. She looked at the pendant in her hand. The swirling blue memory it contained was something he wanted her to see. She uncapped the vile and poured it into the pensieve then followed it in.

She was on top of the astronomy tower, there was a group of unknown people, but there was also her father looking gravely ill. She watched as he pleaded with Severus, and watched in horror as the fearful words were shouted and her Father fell from the tower. Then she was back in the kitchen.

Severus had killed her father. She felt empty, hollow. She walked out of the kitchen down the hall to the red door opened it and then closed it behind her.

The End.

Or is it?

* * *

A/N I'm done! Ands what do you guys think should I do a part two? So you guys know this is the scene that was stuck in my head and i find it funny that the last chapter inspired the whole story. Kinda like the end was the beginning.

**SpencerReid**- I like the puppy part too! so what did you think of this chapter?

**tammygirl359 **-I'm glad you love the story.

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America- **there he admitted his love to her even kissed her.!!! thanks for your adament review i enjoyed it.

**debjunk**- In high school I went to a private school and we had to wear plated skirts, one windy day I was walking from the car line and the next thing I knew was my skirt was over my face and I had just flashed an intire line of people. I turned so red that when I sat in class everyone could tell what happened, I had to laugh it off But if I could have killed the wind I would have. Thanks for your reviews I always look for them

**Soccergirl0388-** Thanks for you review. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

**_If enough of you guys want it I will continue the story after the holidays so REVIEW!_**


End file.
